Kickin' It at the Top
by Soap1
Summary: Marauderera.  Follows all of our favourite characters.  JamesLily, SiriusOC, LuciusNarcissa, and a smattering of LuciusBella, and SnapeLily.  Enjoy!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

"You'll never stop taking notes, will you?" Harry said with a crooked smile as he came upon Hermione, stacks of parchment in front of her as she sat next to Dumbledore's Pensieve..

"No, I suppose not," Hermione replied, smiling up at him, her brown eyes sparkling.

She glanced down at the parchments in her lap, scanning the first page and then flipping it over to read the back. After a few seconds, she sighed and looked up at him again.

"But it's not like school, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm not studying for a test. I'm studying for . . . oh, it just seems so much different, so much more real."

She lay the side of her head on his shoulder.

"I wish it were just another exam," Hermione said softly. "I can't find any memories about horcruxes. I'm hitting a brick wall."

Harry gave her a sympathetic frown and walked over to her, placing a reassuring hand around her shoulders. Hermione squeezed him tightly and let go, and Harry put his head between his knees, tired and worried. She sat up and inched over to the Pensieve.

"I keep waiting to see something that makes all the pieces fall into place," Hermione said, mostly to herself.

"Yea, I know the feeling," Harry said, absently gazing around the room. "Hey, why don't you try looking for Snape's memories? He put a few into the pensieve when we were working on Occlumency. Maybe he heard something from Voldemort about the horcruxes."

Hermione nodded reluctantly and stood up in front of the swirling basin, and Harry got up and stood next to her.

"What are we missing?" she asked. "What did Dumbledore intend for us to find?"

He glanced over at her and nodded slightly. They both dipped their faces into the silvery mist and Harry felt himself twirling away into a memory. He landed softly next to Hermione and looked around to find himself at Hogwarts. He turned and saw Professor Snape, or a young version of him, stalking down the hallway, obviously angry at something. Harry and Hermione trotted to catch up with Snape but paused when they heard a voice echoing down the hall.

"Sev! Please, stop!" called a melodic female voice.

Snape stopped and whirled around on his heel, and Harry turned to see an auburn haired girl, tall and pretty, chasing after him.

"I can't believe you're going with _him_," Snape said sharply to the young woman, who looked hurt.

"Severus, I know we usually go to Hogsmeade together, but I just thought a change might be interesting," she said pleadingly.

"So you decided to go on a date with a Gryffindor?" Snape spat back.

"Well now that we're talking about Gryffindors," she responded furiously, "let's talk about Lily Evans!"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. His heart seemed to freeze. _What were they doing talking about my mother? _he wondered.

Snape had turned paler than he already was.

"Yes, let's talk about her shall we?" yelled the girl, her face twisted into an angry sneer. "I'm not the only one in Slytherin who fancies a Gryffindor. _But at least mine fancies me back!!_"

The auburn haired girl turned and stormed away. Harry was still frozen to the spot, unable to stop staring at the young version of Snape; the version of Snape who apparently had feelings for his mother.

"Curse James Potter," Snape muttered under his breath as he stalked down the hall. "Curse Potter _and_ Black. And curse Lily Evans!"

And with that, Hermione and Harry were whisked back into the library and standing in front of the pensieve. Neither of them spoke for a long time. Harry's mind was racing; he had no idea what to think. Finally, Hermione's voice broke the silence.

"Well, I guess we can understand why Snape put that memory in the pensieve," Hermione said softly. "Wouldn't have been good if you had found that memory while you were practicing your Occlumency."

"Snape and my mother," Harry said to himself. "Snape and _my mother_."

"Harry, I don't know what to say," Hermione said cautiously, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry said sourly and left the room.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Look, Bella! There's Sirius!" said Narcissa Black as the First years entered the Great Hall.

"He looks more like you than Narcissa does," said Lucius Malfoy.

The Slytherin table was full of students craning their necks to see the new crop of students entering the room. Some were from noble, pureblood families and would certainly be sorted into their house, for only the purest were wanted in Slytherin.

"That's James Potter. Pureblood, but if he's sorted into Slytherin, I'll _Avada Kedavra _myself," said Bellatrix Black, shaking her long, black hair back behind her shoulders.

They were arguably the most popular, and powerful, students at Hogwarts. Bellatrix Black, Bella to her friends, had dark, raven colored hair that reached the middle of her back and bronze skin that made her look as though she just came back from the beach, even in the middle of winter. She was tall, thin and had long legs that seemed to stretch on for miles, and her eyes were a deep, stormy grey. Her sister, Narcissa, was almost exactly the opposite. Petite and curvy, Narcissa had blonde hair and blue eyes, and her skin was milky white and flawless.

Both sisters eyed their young cousin, Sirius, who shared Bella's black hair and grey eyes. He glared back at them with a surly expression, and Bella cackled a laugh.

"He'll have quite a bit to learn in Slytherin, I think," she said.

"Don't worry. We'll teach him," said Lucius with a sneer.

Lucius Malfoy was every Slytherin girl's dream, as well as quite a few of the girls in other houses as well. He had tousled blonde hair, so light that it seemed almost transparent. He had refined, aristocratic features and a strong jaw line that gave him the appearance of being much older than just seventeen.

The three watched eagerly as Professor McGonagall called the first student onto the small, three-legged stool to be sorted.

"Adams, Thomas," she called.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried, very soon after it was placed on top of the small boy's head.

"Thank goodness," muttered Bella, and Lucius chuckled.

"Bastion, Arinna," was the next student on the list.

"Pureblood," whispered Lucius.

"RAVENCLAW!" the Sorting hat announced.

The three students smirked and tittered as the next student was called.

"Black, Sirius," called Professor McGonagall.

But the hat sat on his head for several long seconds. Bella's grey eyes darkened and her face set in a sneer as the seconds dragged on. Narcissa started whispering fervently to her older sister, but Bella held up a hand angrily to silence her. After nearly a minute, the hat finally made its decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried.

Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were silent. Sirius Black? A Gryffindor? It had to be a mistake. The Gryffindors were looking over at Bella and Narcissa nervously, as if they weren't sure whether they were allowed to cheer for their newest member or not. Sirius grinned wildly at his two older cousins before hopping off the stool and trotting over to the Gryffindor table, greeted by some half-hearted enthusiasm from the students already seated there.

"That little . . . who does he think he is? Gryffindor? That's impossible," spat Bellatrix, her eyes storming with anger.

"You always said you weren't sure about that one, Bell," drawled Lucius, as he watched the Sorting continue.

He clapped politely when a student was sorted into Slytherin, but Bellatrix continued her ranting.

"He deliberately asked the hat not to put him in Slytherin. I'm sure of it," she continued.

"I can't believe he's in _Gryffindor_," said Narcissa, her nose drawing up as though something foul was just underneath it.

"Of all the houses at Hogwarts, he had to pick that one," said Bella, shaking her head.

"Lupin, Remus," said Professor McGonagall loudly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat cried, after a few seconds on the frightened looking boy's head.

"Ah, so there's the sort of company my darling cousin will be keeping," snarled Bella. "His first roommate. I just can't believe it."

Narcissa was wringing her hands as Bella continued to grumble about Sirius. They watched the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables fill up, but there had only been three students sorted into Slytherin so far.

"Well, if it means we won't be getting all _that_ sort of riff-raff," said Lucius, inclining his head toward the other tables, "then I'm glad of it."

"Snape, Severus," said McGonagall.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled, after only a few seconds.

"Snape?" Bella sneered.

"What sort of name is that?" asked Narcissa.

"Not pureblood, as far as I know," said Lucius, glaring at the gangly, sallow-faced student walking toward the Slytherin table.

After two more students were sorted, one to Hufflepuff and one to Gryffindor, the last student in line was perched on the three-legged stool.

"Warlow, Anne," Professor McGonagall called.

"The Warlows have always been Ravenclaws," whispered Lucius out of the corner of his mouth.

But the three Slytherins shook their heads, their mouths hanging slightly open, when the hat cried out its judgement.

"SLYTHERIN!" said the Sorting hat.

The girl underneath it looked as surprised as they felt. She hopped off the stool and slid in next to Severus Snape, whispering with him nervously.

"At least that one's pureblood," snarled Bella.

Narcissa nodded in agreement. The Great Hall went silent when the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood to make his speech. Soon, the feast had appeared on the long tables and they began eating, quietly watching the newest members at the end of the table.

"I wonder who that Snape's mother is. A Muggle, do you think?" Narcissa whispered.

"I'm not sure," said Lucius.

"I can't believe a Warlow got sorted into Slytherin," sneered Bella.

"Better than a Potter," replied Lucius with a smirk.

Bella laughed. She looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw her younger cousin laughing with the three other boys who had been sorted into Gryffindor. Perhaps this was the day for unusual sorting.

"Prefects, please escort the First years to the common rooms, and get the passwords from the Heads!" called Dumbledore as the students began to stand from their tables.

The squeaking sound of benches pushed back and the growing roar of young voices made it impossible to hear anything else he might have added. Lucius and Bella stood and began walking toward the doorway, and Narcissa followed them.

"Cissa, you've got to show the First years to the common room. You're a Prefect," said Bella, turning to her sister and smirking.

"You're a Prefect, too," said Narcissa with a scowl.

"Yes, but _we_ are Seventh years, and _you_ are in Fifth year, so it is _your_ job to escort the First years," said Lucius.

Narcissa seemed satisfied with his reply, though she gave a bit of a huff as she flounced away. Lucius and Bella strolled casually toward the dungeons and whispered the new password to the menacing suit of armor, which stepped out of the way for them to enter the Slytherin common room. Lucius settled on one end of the long couch while Bella took the other, both of them eyeing the younger students menacingly if they came too close. Soon, Narcissa was leading the First years into the common room, looking angry and exasperated at her duty. She gestured to the boys' and girls' dormitories, and then settled herself between Lucius and Bella.

Two of the First year boys and one of the girls immediately shot up the stairs to their dormitories, but Severus Snape and Anne Warlow remained in the common room, unusual for the Slytherins. Students were typically not seen in the common room until they were in their Second or Third year, for their own safety's sake.

"You!" called Lucius angrily. "Snape!"

The gangly, dark haired boy scowled and stepped over to Lucius, who was leaning back in the couch lazily. Snape did not say anything, he merely glared at the older boy with his onyx eyes.

"What sort of name is Snape anyway?" sneered Lucius. "Are you a Mudblood?"

Bella cackled with laughter, and Snape's countenance became a mixture of fury and embarrassment. Lucius merely stared at him with a half smirk on his face.

"Excuse me," said the other First year who had remained in the common room, stepping forward between Snape and Malfoy.

Lucius inclined his head at the girl, his eyes daring her to go on.

"I won't let you speak to Severus that way," said Anne Warlow, her arms folded in front of her chest and her green eyes storming.

Lucius stood from the couch while Bella and Narcissa looked on in amazement. His face was a powerful sneer as he towered over the girl.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Yes," the girl replied. "You're Lucius Malfoy. And _I _am Anne Warlow, and I won't have you talk to Severus like that. He's my cousin."

Her small face was set in a stern glare as her eyes bored into Lucius's. He stared at her, waiting for her to cower underneath his gaze, but she didn't. After a few moments, Lucius burst into laughter.

"I'm glad we got this one instead of your cousin, Bella," Lucius drawled.

He sat back down on the couch and stretched himself out. Bellatrix and Narcissa were glaring at the girl in disbelief.

"I like this one," he announced. "Keep that up, little one, and you might find a place here in Slytherin."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"But aren't the Blacks always in Slytherin?" asked the messy-haired boy as he unpacked his trunk.

"Yes. Isn't it great?" replied his roommate, who was pushing his shaggy, dark hair out of his eyes.

"I'm not really sure I follow," said the nervous, sandy-haired one from his perch at the edge of his bed.

"Remus, right?" asked the first boy, who was called James Potter, and Remus nodded. "Well, among pureblood families, there sometimes tends to be a pattern in Sorting. Case in point, the Potters tend to be Gryffindors, and here I am!"

"But the Pettigrews haven't had much of a pattern over the years," offered the smallest, roundest one from the corner.

"If anyone has had a pattern, it's the Blacks. My cousins are in Slytherin now, and my parents were in Slytherin, and their parents, and so on back to the beginning of Hogwarts," said the shaggy-haired boy. "And now, Sirius Black . . . a Gryffindor!"

Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"But why does it matter?" he asked.

"The Slytherins are, frankly, obsessed with bloodlines. No half-bloods, no Mudbloods-"

"That's a rotten word," said James.

"Sorry," continued Sirius. "No Muggleborns. And my family fits that mold perfectly. But the hat told me I really wouldn't belong in Slytherin. So, thank everything that's good in this world, I'm in Gryffindor, and I can stay far, far away from my cousins."

"Are your parents not wizards?" asked James.

"My father is," Remus replied. "Not my mum, though. And he didn't really deal much with the wizarding world. He wasn't even sure I'd get to go to Hogwarts."

"Bet he was proud when you got your letter," said Sirius.

Remus merely shrugged.

The next day, the four newest Gryffindor boys crowded at the end of the long table in the Great Hall. Owls flew through and dropped schedules in each of their laps. Sirius was glancing over his when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hello, baby cousin," sneered Bellatrix.

Sirius turned to her and scowled. James, Remus, and Peter were all staring at her as well. She was tall and beautiful, very intimidating for a handful of eleven-year-old boys, but they didn't cower. Narcissa was hovering behind her older sister, shooting Sirius a look that had daggers in it.

"I sent your mum an owl last night," she continued. "Told her what house her firstborn chose."

"I didn't choose anything," spat Sirius.

"I'm sure your mother will understand," Bella said with a smirk.

She twirled on her heel, Narcissa following close behind, and Sirius returned to his schedule.

"Oh, great. Double Potions with the Slytherins first thing. This should be fun," he muttered.

The four of them piled their plates high with breakfast and watched their fellow First years slide into the bench across from them. There were five girls in their year, each one staring at them suspiciously.

"I'm James Potter," said James, smiling at the red-haired girl across from him.

"Lily Evans," she replied softly.

"I saw you on the train," James continued, nodding toward the Slytherin table. "You were in the compartment with those two Slytherins over there."

"It was the only compartment that had space," she replied with a shrug. "I didn't know they would be in Slytherin. That one girl, her older brother sat with us, and he's in Ravenclaw."

James eyed her curiously. The other four girls introduced themselves, one by one, but James knew he would only remember Lily's name for now. She certainly had his attention, and he couldn't even put his finger on the reason. After they had all eaten their fill, the girls stood up almost simultaneously from their bench and began to leave the Great Hall to head to Potions. James nudged Sirius, who was staring menacingly over at the Slytherin table, and the boys headed to Potions as well.

The dungeons were dark and foreboding, and the classroom was dank and humid. Sirius sat down near the back of the classroom, and James slid in next to him. Most of the Slytherins were already seated. Remus took a chair at the table in front of James and Sirius, and Lily Evans sat next to him. James stared at her long red hair; it fell neatly to the middle of her back. The last students to enter the room were the two Slytherins, a pretty girl with dark, auburn hair and green eyes, and a sallow-faced boy with a sneering expression, black hair and black eyes. They sat next to each other at the front of the classroom, earning a few strange looks from the fellow students.

Finally, the Professor entered the room. He was short and rather rotund and seemed to be overall fairly jovial. He pointed his wand at the windows, pulling open the curtains with a quick wave. The room brightened up in the morning sun.

"Hello, there," he began. "I am Professor Slughorn, and you are in First year Potions!"

James and Sirius were both lost in daydreams as the professor continued his monologue. Sirius thought he occasionally caught words like, "love potion," "Veritaserum," and "cauldron," but he wasn't paying any attention. James was staring vacantly at Lily's hair, wondering what it would feel like if he touched it. It looked very soft.

"For our first class, we'll be attempting a very simple potion. Please open your textbooks to page twenty-six," said Professor Slughorn.

James and Sirius snapped out of their daydreams as the sounds of students pulling out their cauldrons filled the room. They looked around furtively, trying to see what exactly they were supposed to be doing.

"Evans!" whispered James, and Lily turned around. "What page?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him and did not answer. She turned back to the front of the room, and thankfully for the boys, Remus showed them which page they should be using. James and Sirius worked side by side, muttering hints to each other as they attempted to complete their Calming Draughts. At the end of the class period, Professor Slughorn meandered around the room grading each student's work.

"This is remarkable!" Slughorn said as he peered into Lily's cauldron. "Full marks, Miss . . .?"

"Evans,"she said with a grin.

"Miss Evans. I'll be keeping an eye on you," said Slughorn, and he moved to James and Sirius's table. "Mister Black, am I right?"

Sirius nodded.

"I was expecting to have you in _my_ house," he said with a smile, "but no matter. The hat surprises us all from time to time."

Sirius nodded again as Slughorn looked into his cauldron. His potion was a bit thicker than it perhaps should have been, and James's was an unappetizing shade of green.

"Half credit for both of you," said Slughorn. "Next time, Mister Black, add the sneezegrass a bit more slowly, and Mister . . .?"

"Potter," said James.

"Mister Potter. You've overstirred," the professor continued.

James and Sirius just shrugged as Professor Slughorn continued making his way around the classroom. Their attention was caught, however, when Slughorn reached the front of the classroom.

"My goodness! This is the best potion I have seen yet. Impressive!" exclaimed Slughorn. "What is your name, dear boy?"

The boy muttered something inaudible.

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you," said Slughorn.

"Severus Snape," spat the dark haired boy.

"Well, Mister Snape. This potion is absolutely perfect! Miss Evans, you've got competition," said Slughorn, beaming.

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the sneering boy turned to glare at her. James saw the girl next to Snape elbow him lightly in the side, and he turned back around.

"And you are Miss Anne Warlow," said Slughorn. "I was very surprised indeed to have you in Slytherin!"

He looked in her cauldron and nodded his head.

"It's very good, Miss Warlow, but it looks as though you've overstirred a bit. I'm taking one point off for the greenish hue," announced the professor.

The bell rang and the students began packing up their things. Severus Snape and Anne Warlow walked out quickly, her long legs matching his gangly strides easily. As she passed Sirius's table, her gaze lingered on him for just a moment longer than necessary. Sirius shook his head confusedly and nudged James, who was still staring vacantly at Lily Evans's long red hair, and they left for the common room together.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Are you planning something for my birthday?" asked Narcissa. "It's on Saturday."

"Yes, Narcissa, you've told us already," said Lucius in a bored voice.

"We'll be sure to give you all the attention you want," added Bella.

They were sprawled on the couch as usual. Bella had convinced Lucius to massage her shoulders, and she was making noises that sounded a little less than innocent.

"Bella, you sound like you're having sex with him," spat Narcissa.

"Jealous?" asked Bellatrix with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, ladies," drawled Lucius smoothly. "I won't have the Black sisters fighting over me."

Bella let out another pleasureful moan, eyeing Narcissa haughtily as Lucius continued his work on her shoulders. Narcissa crossed her arms in front of her chest with an angry huff and stomped away to her dormitory.

"Hate to see her go," muttered Lucius. "Love to watch her leave."

"Is that so, Mister Malfoy?" asked Bella, brushing his hands off her shoulders and slinking up next to him on the couch. "I would have thought you preferred tall, slender, and dark."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what about dear Rodolphus?" he asked sarcastically.

"Dear Rodolphus graduated last year," she said in a sultry tone. "And I have yet to have a marriage proposal from him."

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black had never dated, nor would they ever date, but that wasn't to say they hadn't enjoyed a few nights together. After barking at his roommates to stay out of the dormitory for a while, he and Bella descended the staircase and weren't seen for the rest of the evening.

"Firewhiskey?" he asked, holding a full glass toward Narcissa, who eyed it nervously.

"I've never drank that before," Narcissa replied, wringing her hands together.

"Bottoms up, sister! It's your birthday!" said Bella, who inclined her glass toward her younger sister. "Sixteen years old today. Congratulations."

The Slytherin common room was full of the students in Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh year. In fact, the only students younger than fifteen who were present were Anne Warlow and Severus Snape. The other students kept eyeing them angrily, wanting to go over and shout at them to leave, that it wasn't their place to be in the common room as First years, but the watchful and tolerant gaze of Lucius Malfoy made them think better of it. Over the first few weeks of school, Anne Warlow had become something of Lucius's pet; she was cute and plucky and wouldn't put up with anything from other students. Lucius thought it funny that she could send even the older students scrambling with a well-aimed hex.

She was very protective of her cousin, Snape. He was half-blood, a dangerous thing to be in Slytherin, but she never let anyone near him. He seemed to resent her protection and value it at the same time. Lucius thought Snape extremely lucky to have her on his side, as he wouldn't want Anne Warlow against him.

"Want some firewhiskey, little one?" Lucius called out to her.

"No thank you, Mister Malfoy," she answered primly, and continued working on her homework with her cousin.

Lucius chuckled slightly. The party dragged on and soon most of the older Slytherins were quite drunk. Bella had holed up in a corner with another Seventh year boy, and Narcissa was half-asleep, slumped against Lucius's side.

"Narcissa," he said. "Narcissa, up!"

She sat up and looked at him with a grin.

"I find you very handsome, Lucius," she slurred.

Lucius eyed her up and down. Her blonde hair was cascading over her shoulders and her blue eyes were sparkling with too much too drink. Her fair skin was a bit rosy, and she was smiling vacantly.

"You're completely pissed," Lucius determined.

"It's possible," she said. "Why do you like my sister?"

"What do you mean?" he asked absently, swirling his glass in his hand.

"Why do you like Bella? You two are inseparable," Narcissa continued.

Lucius shrugged and took a sip.

"She's pretty and intelligent and of a good quality family," he replied.

"So am I!" Narcissa said, her lip jutting out slightly.

"You're pouting," drawled Lucius.

She sucked in her lip and huffed a sigh.

"You're jealous of your sister, aren't you?" he asked.

Narcissa nodded reluctantly.

Lucius stole a glance over to the corner where Bella was still busy with another student. Then, he turned his head toward the sixteen year old witch next to him. She was pretty, in a totally different way than Bella. Bella was too cold, and was waiting for Rodolphus Lestrange to marry her when she graduated; Narcissa was much warmer, and to his knowledge hadn't really dated anyone at Hogwarts. He leaned in slowly, cupping her fair face with his hand, and brought his lips to hers. For just a moment, he held them there. Just enough to make her long for more. And sooner than it had begun, he pulled away.

She lingered close to him, but he would not kiss her a second time. He was not an emotional young man. He used affection, and even sex, for his own purposes, not for the simple enjoyment of it as most young men do. He kissed her to hook her into his spell. Bella was beautiful and intelligent, yes, but she was far too tuned to his games. In fact, she played the same one herself. She hooked Rodolphus Lestrange using the same methods Lucius was now going to use on Narcissa. He was pureblood; he needed to have a wife lined up when he graduated. She had the perfect breeding, and would make the perfect wife for a Malfoy.

With a smirk, Lucius stood from the couch and drained the last few drops of his firewhiskey. He cleaned his glass with a wave of his wand and retired to his dormitory. Bella was still locked with the Seventh year Slytherin in the corner. If only Lestrange could see her now.

Potions was normally rather interesting, as creating bubbling concoctions in a cauldron never ceases to bring excitement to the classroom, but today was relegated to lengthy notes and theory. There would be no bubbling cauldrons in this class. Sirius was staring into space blankly, not paying a bit of attention to Professor Slughorn's lecture. It was actually a few minutes before he realized that someone was staring back at him.

He had been staring, rather vacantly, at the dark, auburn hair that was gathered at the nape of Anne Warlow's neck. It was lovely hair. And what jolted him from his absent staring was the realization that her potions partner, Snape, was glaring back at him, a sour expression on his face. He had greasy, black hair and cold, black eyes, and his pale face shone with oil even in the dim light of the Potions classroom. Sirius furrowed his brow at the young, sallow-skinned Slytherin and returned his stare to the front of the classroom, instead of at Anne Warlow's head.

She was so pretty and vibrant and smart. Sirius couldn't really understand how or why she and that Snape were so close. He was so odd. Even after just a few weeks of Potions with the Slytherins, Sirius could tell that Snape was simply strange. He was brilliant at Potions, but aside from his friendship with Anne, he was a loner. He tagged along behind her like a lost puppy. The bell rang, dismissing them from class, and Snape gave Sirius a dirty look as he passed them.

"That Snape. He's foul," said Sirius with a sneer.

"He's an odd kid," said James, who was watching Lily Evan's vivid red hair bounce as she walked in front of them.

"I don't like him one bit," Sirius spat.

"What's he done to you?" asked Remus, who had appeared behind them as they meandered the corridors.

"It's more that he exists, really," replied Sirius.

"He is a Slytherin," offered James.

"You don't like him because he's always with Warlow," Remus said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius defensively.

"I've seen you look at her," said Remus.

"Stare at her, really," James added.

"What?!" exclaimed Sirius.

"We've all noticed, mate," said James, and Peter nodded enthusiastically.

Sirius pouted for a moment as they continued toward the Gryffindor common room.

"Fine," he said. "So I like to look at Anne Warlow. And I don't like Snape."

"I don't really like him either," said James.

"I've got an idea," Sirius said, an evil grin spreading across his face. "What say we do something that will get at Snape_ and_ make a name for ourselves at the same time."

"Make a name for ourselves?" asked Remus sceptically.

"Yes, make a name for ourselves!" cried Sirius. "Do you think I'm really going to spend seven years at Hogwarts without leaving a legacy?"

James was smiling broadly.

"How?" piped Peter.

Sirius rubbed his hands together just as they reached the portrait hole to the common room.

"We'll be pranksters," he said with a smile. "Marauders."

"Marauders, eh?" said James. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Remus said.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix," said Lucius, shaking his head.

Bella was sprawled out on the bed next to Lucius's in his dormitory. Richard Adcox, the bed's usual inhabitant, was already in the Great Hall for breakfast along with the other three young men in the dormitory. Bella lay in his bed, black hair fanned out on the pillow, dressed in only her underthings. She peeked an eye open at him, squinting in the sunlight that streamed through the emerald curtains.

"Good morning, Lucius," she whispered, still half asleep.

He lowered himself down onto the bed, sitting next to her as she stretched awake.

"I suppose you had a nice night?" Lucius asked, one eyebrow raised and a playful smirk on his face.

Bella smirked back and slapped him playfully on the arm. She yawned deeply and stretched, like a cat just gotten up from a nap, before grabbing the collar of his robe and pulling him down into the bed next to her. He sighed and surrendered to her, laying down on his back in his roommate's bed and letting Bella wrap herself around him as she snuggled against his chest. He lightly stroked her hair as she relaxed against him.

"Malfoy!" came a cry as the door burst open and Terence Baxter, another Slytherin Seventh Year, ran into the room and flew to Lucius's bunk.

Lucius didn't move. Bella lifted her head slightly from its position to watch the confused boy stare at the empty bed.

"Over here, Baxter," drawled Lucius.

With a quick double take, the tall, dark-skinned young man ran over to the bed where Bella and Lucius were sprawled out together.

"You had better come down," said Baxter, speaking quickly with his eyes wide.

Lucius raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm serious. You'd better come to dungeons. I think she's going to kill him," babbled Baxter as he fidgeted.

Lucius groaned and stood from the bed, ignoring Bella's whimper as he left her alone. He straightened his rumpled robes and followed the panicked student from the dormitory.

"Now, who is going to kill whom?" asked Lucius coolly once they were out of the dormitory. The Slytherin common room was practically empty.

"It's Anne Warlow," Baxter said.

Lucius chuckled.

"Finally going to kill the half-blood?" he asked with a laugh.

"No," replied Baxter worriedly. "She's going to kill Sirius Black."

Lucius stopped walking.

"And _why_ have you pulled me from a warm bed with a beautiful young woman to tell me this?" he asked sceptically. "I am quite supportive of that little girl's decision to kill Black."

"Lucius, this is pretty serious. If she gets caught, we'll lose three hundred point," Baxter pleaded. "She won't listen to anyone! She's gone mad!"

The platinum-haired young man laughed again and continued to follow Baxter to the dungeons.

"What's Black done?" he asked. "Not that it matters."

"A prank on Snape," said Baxter gravely, still trotting through the corridors.

When they reached the dungeon, the situation appeared grave indeed. A small circle of students had surrounded the three first years: Anne Warlow, who had her enemy hanging upside down in the air begging for mercy; Sirius Black, who along with being upside down also had slugs pouring from his mouth and tentacles growing in place of hair; and Severus Snape, whose normally-oily hair was now spouting grease like an oil well. Lucius stepped into the circle and stood next to Warlow, towering over her.

"Well done, little one," said Lucius, nodding his approval.

The black-haired Gryffindor tried to beg Anne to stop, but a slug forcing its way out of his mouth impaired his ability to speak. Anne hexed him again, causing his still-upside-down legs to wiggle frantically beyond his control. Sirius Black moaned, practically wailing, as she continued her assault.

Lucius placed a hand on Anne's shoulder and knelt down to her level.

"I think that's enough," Lucius said firmly.

Anne scowled at him, but saw the threat behind his words. Still scowling, and Sirius Black still flailing about in the air, she spoke.

"He won't tell me the counter curse for the jinx he put on Sev," said Anne.

Lucius straightened up.

"Well, in that case, by all means, please continue," Lucius replied with a smirk.

"Please!" Sirius wailed. "I don't know it! I only knew the-"

But a slug once again interrupted his speech. Lucius watched Anne with satisfaction, his arms folded in front of him as he waited for her next attack.

"What on earth? What's going on here?" came an authoritative voice through the crowd. "Anne!"

It was Jonathan Warlow, Anne's older brother, a Seventh year who had earned the title of Head Boy. The elder Warlow was staring at his little sister with jaw hung open, but Anne didn't release her Gryffindor prisoner.

"Anne, stop that this instant, or I shall have to take fifty points from Slytherin!" Warlow cried.

"He cursed Sev," Anne replied with a scowl.

Lucius watched Severus Snape sneer and shrink down into himself at her words. It was obvious that he was embarrassed to be protected in such a way. Lucius didn't really understand why: if he had been Snape, he would have given his wand arm to have Anne Warlow looking out for him.

"Then we'll take him to Madame Pomfrey and get him fixed!" said the Head Boy impatiently. "Let him down! NOW!"

Anne didn't comply, but looked over to Lucius, who was next to Jonathan Warlow and standing a full head taller. Lucius nodded slightly, rolling his eyes, and with a smirk and a wink to Lucius, Anne lowered her wand. Sirius Black thumped to the floor, still coughing up slugs.

"Take them both to the Hospital Wing," admonished Jonathan.

Anne shrugged and took Severus's hand to help him up from the floor. Grease from his oil-well-hair spouted onto her, but she ignored it. With a sound one might use to call a dog, Anne instructed Sirius to follow them, and follow he did, pausing every few moments as a tentacle from his head tripped him up or a slug slithered from his mouth.

The First years were out of sight. The corridor was beginning to clear of students at last. Jonathan Warlow turned to Lucius Malfoy.

"What're you doing to her?" spat Jonathan, his brows furrowed angrily.

"That scowl doesn't become you," Lucius drawled.

"She's a good kid," said Warlow.

"Mister Warlow, _I _did not put her in Slytherin," Lucius said impatiently. "But I am more than happy to see that she is fitting in."

And with that, Malfoy turned on his heel and returned to the Slytherin dormitories.

"She's mad!" said Sirius, resting on his bed in his dormitory.

His roommates were crowded around his bunk. The jinxes had been removed by Madame Pomfrey, but he was still coughing and gagging from time to time with the residual effects of the spell.

"I can't believe you got bested by a _girl_!" laughed James Potter.

"How was I supposed to know she'd do all that?!" Sirius cried. "I figured I was _saving_ her from that greaseball!"

The other boys all laughed.

"Well, at least we got Snape," offered Peter.

"That's true," Sirius replied, an evil grin spreading across his face. "You should have seen the look on his face when I got him with that hex! It was priceless."

"I'll bet the look on your face when Warlow hexed you back was even better," said James with a smirk.

"Maybe we should play a prank on her next time," said Peter.

"No!" Sirius said immediately, but tried to cover his slip. "I mean, no. Let's get Snape again."

"Maybe we could feed her a love potion," said James, raising an eyebrow at Sirius, who looked very hopeful.

"That might be a prank worth playing," Sirius replied, rather dreamily.

"Make her fall in love with Snape!" giggled Peter. "That'd embarrass them both!"

"That's an idea," James replied.

"I don't think that's a very _good_ idea . . ." said Remus.

"Me neither," Sirius pouted.

"Don't worry," said James resolutely. "We'll get him."

Sirius rolled over on his side and gave another evil grin to his roommates. Remus was shaking his head and rolling his eyes, and Peter was squirming in his seat. They just might leave a legacy after all.


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"I heard what you did," said Lily Evans, her nose so high in the air she'd have drowned if it started raining.

Sirius was lying on the couch next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Peter was on his stomach on the floor, Remus was sitting in an armchair, and James was sprawled out on the second sofa, but he sat up immediately when he saw Lily standing nearby.

"Got Snape pretty good," Sirius replied with a grin.

"I heard Anne Warlow got _you_ pretty good, too," said Lily, hands on her hips.

Sirius grunted and waved her away. Lily was still standing over him, staring at him crossly.

"That was an awful thing to do," admonished Lily. "You could've lost points for Gryffindor! And being so cruel to someone like that. What's he done to you anyway?"

"Yea, Sirius. You really should think about things before you do them," said James sternly, making Sirius look at his roommate in disbelief.

"Don't you try that, James Potter!" Lily said, shaking her finger at James. "I know who came up with the idea, and just so you know, I'd rather have Severus Snape as my friend than you any day!"

Lily stormed away from them angrily. James's mouth hung open slightly as he stared at the place she had just been standing. Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"But she- but I- but it wasn't-" sputtered James.

"She can't hear you," Remus said.

"Just as well," said Sirius. "If she wants Snape as a friend, then she can count us as enemies."

James didn't answer. Remus just shook his head.

A post owl dropped a letter at Bellatrix's seat during breakfast. Lucius lifted his gaze momentarily from his meal, but otherwise ignored it. Narcissa was leaning over Bella's shoulder to try and read the note.

"Who's it from?" asked Narcissa.

"Rodolphus," answered Bella in a haughty voice, looking in Lucius's direction.

Lucius raised one eyebrow at her as she continued to gloat, but he refused to let her see any of his emotions. In truth, he did experience a flicker of jealousy when she mentioned Lestrange, not because he wanted Bella for himself, but because he didn't want anyone else to have her. Narcissa was straining to read the letter, but Bella had scanned it and put it away before her sister could find out what it said. Bella casually returned to her breakfast. Finally, Lucius couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well?" he asked.

Bella chuckled.

"Why do you want to know, Mister Malfoy?" she replied.

"Just like to keep an eye on what's happening in my house," said Lucius impatiently.

Bellatrix leaned across the table toward him.

"Jealous?" she murmured in a sensual tone.

"Why would he be jealous?" Narcissa shrieked immediately. "It isn't as though he needs _you_ around, anyway. He's got plenty of choices."

Lucius smirked and nodded to Bella, who sat back into her seat, stabbing absently at the hashed browns on her plate.

"I suppose that's true," said Bella. "He's got Anne Warlow now."

She took a bite and smiled triumphantly at her younger sister, who was now quite perturbed. Lucius rolled his eyes and returned to his meal. It certainly wasn't easy dealing with Bellatrix Black.

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius worriedly.

Remus was deathly pale with dark circles underneath his eyes. His breathing was raspy and there was a sheen of sweat on his face. Sirius had been on his way back to the common room when he'd passed his roommate in the corridor.

"Fine," he whispered. "Just on my way to the Hospital Wing."

"Let me help you!" offered Sirius, putting a friendly arm around Remus's shoulders.

"No!" said Remus, shrugging away.

Sirius looked taken aback.

"I just . . . don't want you catching anything," Remus added quickly.

"Remus, this is what friends do. Help each other out. I don't care if I risk catching something," Sirius said, taking Remus's arm again. "Besides, it might even get me out of classes to catch whatever it is you've got."

Sirius grinned at Remus, who forced a chuckle but did not look amused. He acquiesced to Sirius's help, and they both made their way to the Hospital Wing, having to stop and rest twice on the way.

"Oh, Mister Lupin, dear," said Madame Pomfrey as they walked in the door. "It's that time, is it?"

"What time?" asked Sirius.

A panicked look crossed Remus's face momentarily.

"Well," said Madame Pomfrey, flustered for a moment, but she continued as if nothing had happened. "That time of year when students start catching these things! Every year the same thing; children coming in with fevers and the flu and what-not."

She bustled around mumbling to herself as Sirius helped Remus down onto one of the hospital beds.

"Off with you, Mister Black," said Madame Pomfrey, shooing him away. "Thank you for bringing him in, and I'll take it from here."

And with that, Sirius was unceremoniously shoved out the door and left standing alone in the hallway.

When he finally made his way back to the Gryffindor common room, Peter and James were playing Exploding Snap by the fireplace. Sirius sat down on the sofa, his face twisted confusedly.

"Hey, Sirius," James said. "Where's Lupin?"

"Hospital Wing," replied Sirius.

"Is he alright?" asked Peter, looking up from their game.

Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "It was weird."

"Well, I bet Madame Pomfrey'll have him fixed up in no time," replied James. "You looking forward to Potions tomorrow?"

"Why would I be looking forward to it?" Sirius replied nervously, making James laugh.

"You'll be up close and personal with Anne Warlow for the first time since she hexed you into next week," laughed James, and Peter guffawed loudly.

Sirius made a face.

"Oi, Evans!" James called, and the red head turned to him and scowled. "Guess you're looking forward to Potions tomorrow, too! Get a chance to see your boyfriend and all."

Lily's jaw dropped and she glared at James furiously before turning back to her friends. The other four Gryffindor girls were sending murderous glares his way. James smirked triumphantly and returned to his game with Peter.

"Don't think that's the best way to get her attention, mate," said Sirius.

"Hexing Snape isn't the best way to get Warlow's attention either, but you did it anyway," James replied, not looking up from the game.

"Well, it gets her attention, doesn't it?" replied Sirius defensively.

James looked up at his shaggy-haired roommate and grinned.

"Exactly," he said.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"I don't want to go," spat Severus.

"You've got to go," Anne replied matter-of-fact-ly.

"No, I don't," he said.

"Sev, why are you so against going to class?" said Anne, exasperated.

"Because you embarrass me!" yelled Snape, throwing his arms in the air.

Anne sat back, completely shocked. For a moment, she didn't even know what to say.

"I _embarrass _you?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes!" shouted Severus. "Every five minutes you're telling someone to stop picking on me, or standing up for me, or keeping the Seventh year Slytherins away from me, or . . . or . . . or cursing someone in the corridors for me!"

"How rude of me," she dead panned.

"Anne, it's embarrassing that you have to protect me!" he cried. "It makes me look like I can't take care of myself!"

"Severus, we're friends. More than friends, we're family. This is what friends do. Help each other. Look out for each other," Anne replied, packing her cousins's school bag for him resolutely. "You help me with loads of school assignments; I would've already failed out of Hogwarts if it weren't for you!"

"But no one sees that," said Severus. "They only see me in the hallways with oil sprouting out from the top of my head, and you standing up for me! I mean, what do the other Slytherins think?"

"Why do you care what the others think?" she shouted, spinning around to him with her green eyes blazing furiously. "Why do you care what _anyone _thinks?"

"I don't, but-" Snape babbled, but he didn't finish his sentence.

Anne glared at him furiously.

"We're going to class," she said with a scowl and dropped his school bag in his lap.

She stalked out of the room. Severus stood quickly and trotted to catch up with her. They walked in silence to the dungeons and sat at their usual table at the front of the classroom.

James noticed it. Snape's gaze lingered on Lily Evans for two full seconds longer than it should have. Sirius noticed it, too. Well, not as much the gaze-lingering phenomenon, but he noticed Snape. He and Warlow were practically joined at the hip. The two boys were both glaring at Snape when Professor Slughorn began the day's class.

After a brief lecture and instructions, the pairs of students were diligently working on the most difficult potion they'd faced yet. It was Tongue-Teasing Elixir, a sort of lesser form of Veritaserum. It would cause the drinker to be more easily coaxed to reveal information, but it wasn't as tedious to make as Veritaserum was. Lily and Remus, who was looking much healthier this morning but still very tired, were whispering to each other feverishly as they tried to perfect their elixirs. Snape and Warlow also had their heads together on this project. Sirius and James, however, were lazily stirring their cauldrons and chopping ingredients. Suddenly, Sirius put his wand down and sat up straight.

"You know, James, this Tongue-Teasing Elixir sounds intriguing," Sirius said.

"If it's so intriguing, then make mine for me," replied James.

"No," Sirius continued. "I mean, it might be intriguing to see it put to use . . ."

"In the interest of furthering our Potions knowledge, of course," said James, sitting up and letting a smile play across his features.

"Of course," agreed Sirius.

"And we would be most able to discover the effects of this potion if we used it on someone whose secret truths we didn't know," offered James.

"It would be easier if we did that, yes," Sirius said.

"Evans?" James asked hopefully.

"Warlow?" replied Sirius.

The sound of a dropped ink bottle distracted them. Snape had spilled ink across his desk and was muttering angrily at Anne as she tried to help him clean it. The two Gryffindors turned back to each other and grinned evilly.

"Snape," they said in unison.

Lucius was sitting comfortably on the emerald sofa in the Slytherin common room with Bella's legs draped across his lap. Narcissa was curled up in the armchair with daggers in her glare at her older sister. Anne Warlow marched up to the sofa and sat down right next to Lucius on the other side of Bella, a thick book in her lap. Narcissa turned her glare to the First year student.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she snapped.

Anne lifted her eyes to Narcissa's blue ones and then turned to Lucius.

"Be nice to the little one, Cissa," Lucius said absently.

Anne smiled at Narcissa and returned to her reading.

"Where's that oily cousin of yours?" she asked.

"It isn't my day to keep up with him," Anne replied without hesitation.

Bella knew better than to provoke Lucius by pestering the young girl. He had a soft spot for her and was consistently happy to keep her under his wing. Narcissa, however, had no such foresight.

"Perhaps you should go off and find him, then," sneered Narcissa.

"I think she's fine right here, Narcissa," commanded Lucius, and he ruffled Anne's auburn hair.

He loved to see Narcissa squirm. He had hooked her, alright. The night of her birthday, weeks ago, when he'd kissed her. Lucius had been very careful to keep his distance since then, giving Narcissa plenty of time to work herself up over him. The blonde haired Black sister was certainly the jealous type. He loved to see her seethe quietly when he paid more attention to Bellatrix, or even better, to Anne. Bella had Lucius figured out. Narcissa did not. Narcissa's icy stare was fixed on Anne Warlow, as though she was furious that the young girl had the daring to plop down right next to Lucius when Narcissa herself did not.

Lucius sighed and extricated himself from the two girls on either side of him. He stood from the sofa and offered his hand to Narcissa, who stared up at him in amazement.

"Come on," he said.

Shocked, Narcissa didn't move.

"Well?" said Lucius. "Come on."

She took his hand and stood from the armchair, and Lucius led her toward his dormitory. Narcissa turned back to Bella and Anne and stuck out her tongue at them before disappearing down the staircase with the Slytherin Prince.

Bella sighed softly.

"She'll never figure him out," she said to herself.

"She won't, will she?" Anne replied aloud.

Bella laughed.

"A First year has been here for hardly a month and has already learned how to wrap Lucius Malfoy around her finger," said Bella, shaking her head. "I'll give it to you, kiddo. It took me nearly two."

The next day at breakfast, Sirius and James were huddled together at their table discussing how to put their plan in action. Peter was laughing and bouncing in his seat, and Remus was trying to convince them that it wasn't a wise plan at all.

"You'll get caught," said Remus.

"We won't," Sirius dismissed.

"It's the middle of the Great Hall at breakfast!" Remus replied. "Someone will see you!"

"They won't," said James.

When breakfast was nearly over, it was time to put the plan into action. James pocketed the vial of Tongue-Teasing Elixir and meandered across the Great Hall. It would take talent and finesse to pull it off. He was standing at the Ravenclaw table, just a few feet away from Snape. He was sitting next to Anne Warlow, but unlike usual, they weren't engrossed in conversation. In fact, she seemed rather indifferent to him.

James pulled his wand from his pocket. Snape reached across the table to get a second helping of turkey, and James took the opportunity. He guided the vial to Snape's goblet and let the contents spill inside. He was almost finished, the plot was almost complete when Anne turned around and saw him. She narrowed her eyes. James was sure he was caught. Anne Warlow was watching the vial soar quickly back to James's pocket.

He stood frozen. Snape was now reaching for his pumpkin juice. James prepared himself for the curse to end all curses that was sure to come. And . . .

Nothing. She scowled mercilessly at him, but did nothing. And said nothing to Snape. The sallow-faced Slytherin downed his pumpkin juice in one gulp. Anne did not react. In shock, James returned to his seat at the Gryffindor table.

"Warlow saw you!" hissed Sirius.

"I know!" James replied.

"You know?!" Sirius cried. "Why aren't you vomiting slugs or tap dancing like a maniac?!"

"I don't know!" he whispered. "But Snape downed the potion in one swallow."

They saw Snape and Warlow standing from their benches and walking toward the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Hurry!" said James, pulling Sirius and Peter up from their seats by their arms. "We've got to catch up and get Snape to make some serious confessions!"

Sirius rubbed his palms together excitedly as they raced to catch up with the two Slytherins.

"This should be good," he said.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"So, Snivellus!" barked Sirius as they caught up with Snape and Warlow. "How's Hogwarts treatin' ya?"

"Bugger off, Black," Snape retorted.

"Excellent comeback," James said in a very serious tone, which made Sirius and Peter both burst into laughter.

"What do you think of us, really?" asked Sirius.

Snape was glancing sideways at Anne, who was walking alongside him as though nothing were happening. The black-haired Slytherin turned back to Sirius.

"I think you're all arrogant and rude and . . . ugly!" spat Snape.

"Oh-_ho_! Ugly, are we?" James laughed. "I think _you_ are the ugly one."

A distinct haze began to pass over Snape's features. His eyes sort of glazed a bit and he stopped walking. Anne noticed this, but did nothing.

"I am rather, aren't I?" said Snape sadly, the foggy film still in his eyes.

Peter nudged Sirius with his elbow. The potion was working.

"You are," continued James gravely. "But you know who isn't? Anne here."

"No, she isn't ugly at all. She's beautiful. If she weren't my cousin, I'd probably fancy her," Snape said, somewhat dreamily.

Anne blushed and set her face in a scowl, but otherwise didn't react. The three Gryffindors were eyeing her nervously, but when she still didn't defend Snape, they continued picking on him.

"You fancy her anyway, don't you, Snivellus?" James pestered.

"No," said Snape thoughtfully. "I think I fancy someone else."

At that moment, Lily Evans and her fellow Gryffindor girls entered the corridor. Snape was still dazed, his head tilted to one side as he seemed to ponder everything that was said around him.

"Tell us about it, then, Greasy," continued Sirius. "Tell us about this girl you fancy. Or is it a boy?"

The other two cackled with laughter. Lily Evans did not look amused. Anne Warlow appeared indifferent.

"It isn't a boy. It's a girl," said Snape absently. "And she's got the most beautiful red hair you've ever imagined."

"Anne's got red hair," offered James. "You sure you aren't thinking of her?"

"No, I'm thinking of Lily Evans," said Snape.

James glared at Snape with disgust. Sirius and Peter were practically rolling on the floor with laughter. Lily blushed a furious color of red. Suddenly, Snape seemed to snap out of his trance. He looked from James's horrified face, to Lily's embarrassed flush, to Sirius and Peter laughing hysterically and clutching their stomachs. Snape turned white.

His eyes sought Anne's. Her face was unreadable. And before anyone could say anything else, Snape disappeared down the hall, black robes billowing behind him eerily.

"I can't believe you, James Potter!" Lily said shrilly, and she and her friends disappeared as well.

Sirius and Peter were wiping the tears from their eyes. James was still standing stock still. At long last, Anne Warlow drew her wand.

"That's the last time I leave him undefended," she said, pointing her wand at the three of them menacingly.

Sirius gulped.

"At least you know he doesn't fancy you," he offered meekly.

"_Atrumentis_!" cried Anne, and a flash of pink light shot out at Sirius's head.

With a sneer, she stormed away. James and Peter were standing open mouthed. Finally, they turned to Sirius, who was watching them with a loopy, one-eyed smile.

"Who're you?" Sirius asked.

"I can't stay in school," said Severus.

"What do you mean?" Anne asked quietly.

"I mean I have to leave," he repeated.

Anne was sitting on his bunk watching him pull clothes from his drawers and toss them into his trunk.

"Where will you go?" she asked. "Back home to your father?"

Severus paused. He sighed and collapsed down onto the bed next to her.

"I suppose not," said Severus. "But I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life."

"More embarrassed than when I stood up for you?" asked Anne quietly.

He looked into her warm, green eyes.

"Much more," he admitted. "I don't want to stay in school. How can I face them? How can I face _her_?"

"Well, Sirius Black won't even remember who he is for a while," she replied with a grin.

Severus laughed.

"So, you got him after all?" he said, and Anne nodded.

They both lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling in silence for a long time. Neither needed to speak. They were best friends, family; they each knew what the other was thinking.

"Everyone at Hogwarts hates me," said Severus sourly.

"I don't," offered Anne.

"I just can't stay in school," he said, shaking his head.

Anne stood up from the bed.

"Sev, you've got to stay. Everyone in our family has gone to Hogwarts for generations since it opened!" she said. "You're a Prince!"

"A half-blood Prince," Severus replied bitterly.

"A Prince nonetheless," she assured him. "And a Warlow, too."

Severus smiled sheepishly at her.

"So, you'll stay?" Anne asked.

"You'll keep looking out for me?" replied Severus with a grin. "Keep the nasty Gryffindors away?"

"You've got a deal," she answered and held her hand out for him.

He took it and she helped him up. Anne gave Severus a warm hug, one of the kind he was never very good at returning, but he, as usual, let her embrace him anyway.

"I love you, Sev," she whispered, and then she released him from her embrace. "Now, then. Let's go to class. We're already late."

"Black, black, black, black- black, black, black, black," sang Sirius absently as he sat on the hospital bed.

"It's serious, isn't it?" asked James.

"It is, but I've seen worse. How are you feeling, Remus?" asked Madame Pomfrey with concern in her voice.

Remus muttered something quietly at Madame Pomfrey's frown, and James and Peter both eyed him curiously, but Sirius quickly drew their attention.

"Isn't Black a funny name? More like a color, really. You say it's mine?" he asked.

"It's yours," said James quickly before turning to Madame Pomfrey. "Has he been Confunded or something?"

"No, not exactly," said Madame Pomfrey. "It'll take a bit more figuring to get the countercurse straight. A Confundus jinx would be much easier to undo."

The Marauders were sincerely thankful that Madame Pomfrey chose _not_ to ask specifics on how Sirius came to be in his current condition. Anne Warlow had managed to do something to him alright, for Sirius hadn't had his head on straight since she jinxed him in the hallway.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Sirius said suddenly, and Madame Pomfrey's vial of rose-colored potion was lifted out of her hand.

Sirius giggled madly. Remus shook his head.

"He's lost it," said Remus gravely.

"That shows him for dealing with Anne Warlow," came a low, drawling voice from the entry.

Everyone turned to see the tall, blonde-haired wizard standing in the doorway surveying the First year Gryffindors.

"May I help you, Mister Malfoy?" said Madame Pomfrey with more than just a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Just checking on Mister Black. I was forced to take a point from Slytherin for Miss Warlow's actions, you know," said Lucius with a smirk.

It was obvious he was thrilled to take a point away from his own house if it meant sending Sirius into complete oblivion. At this point, Sirius was now once again singing, "Black, black, black, black," and with a final haughty glance around the room, Lucius Malfoy turned and disappeared. James shook his head in frustration.

"Bloody Slytherins," he said.


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The post owls arrived precisely on schedule at lunch, almost a week after the Tongue-Teasing Elixir incident. Sirius Black had required a night's stay in the Hospital Wing as Madame Pomfrey tried to determine how exactly to repair the damage done to him by Anne Warlow. Lucius, Bella, and Narcissa were gathered together at their table when a Howler dropped at Bella's place.

"A Howler?" cried Narcissa in disbelief, staring across the table at her sister.

"What did you do to deserve that?" asked Lucius in a sinister, yet oddly pleased, tone.

Bella looked horrified. Suddenly, the letter started smoking and shaking, and then it exploded into a voice that rang throughout the Great Hall.

However, it was not the thunderous tones of her mother, nor was it the ear-splitting shrieks of her Aunt Walburga. It was the low, husky, and subtly accented voice of Rodolphus Lestrange that fell upon everyone's ears.

"Dearest Bellatrix," said the note, calmly but quite loudly. "There comes a time in every wizard's life when he must choose the person with whom he is to spend the rest of his life."

Bella smirked triumphantly at Lucius, who was glaring at her from across the table.

"I have always cared deeply for you, Bella," the voice of Lestrange continued. "I love you madly and always shall. I ask you now, in front of your family and friends at Hogwarts: Bellatrix Black, will you marry me?"

Narcissa shrieked in a sound that was half excitement and half disgust. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"Please write with your reply," concluded the Howler, and it folded up and landed back at Bella's plate.

"Finally," muttered Bella as she reached in her bag for a quill.

"Writing back so quickly?" asked Lucius curiously.

Bella glanced up at him, correctly deciphering a bit of jealousy and a hint of longing in his stare. She penned her reply and smiled up at him evilly. At this, Lucius extended his arm and wrapped it tenderly around Narcissa, whose eyes were the only thing betraying her nervousness as she snuggled against him.

"I would really prefer not to go to Potions today," said Severus, looking rather nauseous.

"Really, Sev," said Anne in a very McGonagall-sounding tone. "I thought we were over this."

"We were," he replied. "But this is the first time I'll have to be around her-"

Anne raised an eyebrow at him, and Severus flushed pink.

"Around Black and Potter is what I meant," he grumbled quickly, and Anne nodded sceptically.

Severus stuck close to Anne as they walked into the damp Potions classroom, averting his eyes completely from Potter, Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin, and most importantly, Lily Evans. He was almost certain he heard some sniggering coming from their general direction, but he followed Anne's lead and ignored it.

Before Hogwarts, he and Anne were close; he would often visit her at her family's house in Wales while her brother was away at school. It had been a welcome reprieve from life at home with Tobias Snape, who never understood his wife and son's abilities. Sometimes, his mother would even join him for a weekend with the Warlows. The moment that the Sorting Hat placed Anne in Slytherin was the moment their bond had been cemented. He had resented Anne so much for the first two months of school. Lucius Malfoy adored her, Bellatrix Black tolerated her, the Slytherins as a whole welcomed her, and even plenty of the Ravenclaws were friendly. Anne was overall very well-liked, even after just two months of classes, and Severus . . . well, Severus had never been much of a social butterfly.

But even more than that, Severus resented her because, even as she made new friends and gained some social status in her House, Anne still stuck beside him. She didn't desert him or ridicule him; she made a point to include him and remain close. It was so good of her that he had only resented her more. And when she stood up for him against Black, Potter, and Pettigrew, he hated that she helped him.

The incident with Lily Evans and the Tongue-Teasing Elixir had reminded him _why _it was good to have Anne Warlow on his side. He loved her dearly. She had let him swim, and he had sunk miserably, but she just remained faithfully by his side, handing him a life raft and never once mentioning his failure.

"Ingredients are in the cupboard at the front of the classroom!" Slughorn announced. "Now, get to work! You shall be graded on your efforts at the end of class."

Anne was so miserable at Potions. Severus took pride in the fact that he could help her. Potions was something he could understand: a precise drop of this, a level teaspoon of that. There was an exact formula. With people, there never was.

"Oh, no!" whispered Anne. "Sev, look! It's gone all funny-colored!"

"Just add some hemlock seeds," he replied quietly. "It'll turn out fine."

"But that isn't in the list of ingredients," Anne said.

"Trust me!" said Severus.

Anne did as he instructed her, following his exact directions, and soon, her potion was simmering at least_ close_ to the color it was supposed to be.

"How did you know to do that?" Anne whispered, astonished.

"Natural properties of hemlock seeds," he said nonchalantly. "They slow the reaction of the newt blood to the catalyst-"

But at Anne's glazed-over countenance, he just smiled and shook his head.

"I just know," said Severus.

Anne giggled.

"I like it when you smile, Sev," she announced quietly.

Severus smiled again, despite himself. He spooned his mixture into a vial and helped Anne do the same. He had saved her at least half credit with his help, and for that, he was proud. Slughorn began walking around the room grading their potions.

"Mister Lupin, that's quite up to standards," said Professor Slughorn, nodding. "Full marks. And Miss Evans!"

Slughorn beamed at the redheaded Gryffindor, and Severus was finally forced to look at her. She looked shy and embarrassed to be pointed out in front of the entire class, but proud of herself nonetheless.

"Miss Evans, this potion surpasses my expectations. Excellent job. You're a natural!" praised Slughorn. "Five points to Gryffindor!"

Lily smiled shyly as her friends congratulated her. Severus scowled as he watched Potter and Black clap her on the back. They made it look so natural. He could never be that way.

"Mister Pettigrew," said Slughorn to the watery-eyed boy paired unfortunately with a Slytherin First year. "This potion should be green. As you may see, it is purple. It is, however, the correct texture, so you will receive two points of credit today."

Professor Slughorn graded Potter and Black's mixtures, who both got half credit, and took two points off of Anne's potion before finally checking on Severus's own.

"Another phenomenal potion!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Far beyond standards! Tell me, Mister Snape, how did you get it to such a vibrant hue?"

"Hemlock seeds," Severus muttered.

"Hemlock! My goodness, that's incredible. How did you think to use hemlock?" said Slughorn excitedly, but didn't bother to listen to Severus's reply. "Miss Evans, come over here and look at this!"

Severus's face lost its colour. He felt Anne tense up next to him. Potter and Black were both fuming in their seats, and Lily looked totally mortified. Slughorn motioned for her again, and Lily reluctantly hopped out of her seat and joined the professor.

"See, Miss Evans? Your potion is remarkable. Absolutely marvelous! But Mister Snape has added hemlock seeds, which help mitigate that sort of drab color that your potion had," said the Potions professor. "Do you see?"

"Yes, sir," said Lily quietly.

For a very brief moment, Lily's eyes met Severus's. Her amazing eyes. They were green, like Anne's, but unlike Anne's, they were a vivid emerald that stood out against her red hair. Severus noticed them instantly, and was suddenly ashamed of his own coal-black eyes. Before the moment had begun, it was over, and Lily had returned to her seat, earning jeers from Potter, Black, and Pettigrew. Severus scowled. Anne was nudging him and softly whispering, "Great job!" but Severus didn't hear her. He had just noticed Lily Evans's eyes


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

About four years later.

"Prefect!" cried Sirius Black. "How on earth did you get Prefect?!"

"Well, Sirius, one of the Fifth year Gryffindor boys has to get it, and it's not likely to be you," Remus replied.

"Maybe Dumbledore reckoned you could keep us under control," offered James.

"He reckoned wrong!" said Peter excitedly. "Have you guys thought of any good pranks for this year yet?"

"Not yet, Peter," said James, leaning back lazily in his seat.

"But school hasn't officially started yet," said Sirius with an evil grin.

The door to the compartment opened. James sat up immediately, for it was Lily Evans, her long red hair hanging to her collar bone.

"Remus, you've got to come to the Prefect's meeting," Lily said.

"Right," Remus replied.

He stood from his seat and offered an apologetic look to his friends before following Lily out of the compartment. James huffed an angry sigh and returned to his lazy slump.

"Should've been me," he huffed.

"No, it shouldn't have," laughed Sirius. "You're just jealous 'cause Remus'll be spending time with Evans."

They were in Fifth year now, and were well on their way to becoming the kings of Hogwarts. They had certainly fulfilled their First year promise to be pranksters. Remus was the most sensible of the four, most definitely the reason behind Dumbledore's decision to make him a Prefect. That wasn't to say Remus stayed completely out of trouble. In fact, he had a way of disappearing every now and then for a day or two at a time. The other three had sworn to each other that _this _would be the year they found out what trouble he was getting into.

They bought sweets from the trolley and caught up on their summers while they waited for Remus to return. James had spent the summer with his parents in the United States. Peter was kept at home so his mother could take every chance she got to coddle him. Sirius stayed at home for the summer as well, but definitely not because his mother wanted to coddle him. She had threatened no less than fourteen times to kick him out of their home at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in London. Sirius would have happily obliged were it not for his father keeping him practically under lock and key. They hated that Sirius, their firstborn son, was a Gryffindor. Now, it was their second son that they coddled.

"Hello, Sirius," came a sneering voice from the door of the compartment.

"Regulus, you've just spent an entire summer with me. Can't you handle it on your own for an hour?" said Sirius sardonically.

"Just coming to see if you'd improved the company you keep," said Regulus Black, Sirius's brother who was now in Fourth year. He looked around the compartment haughtily.

"I guess you haven't," the younger Black added, and left.

"I can't believe you're _related_ to him," said Peter incredulously.

The Black brothers could have been twins. Unlike their predecessors, the Black sisters, Sirius and Regulus were almost identical. Both had cool, grey eyes, handsome features, and dark, black hair, though Sirius kept his significantly longer than Regulus did. But besides their appearances, Sirius and Regulus Black had absolutely nothing in common. Primarily, Regulus was a Slytherin.

"That was painful," said Remus as he returned to the compartment to join his friends.

Peter and Sirius laughed.

"Who else made Prefect?" asked James, obviously curious to know who else would be spending time with Lily Evans.

"Nina Garza and Michael Fisher from Ravenclaw," said Remus, ticking them off on his fingers. "Stephen Wallace and Elizabeth Holcombe from Hufflepuff."

He paused for a moment.

"Oh, and Anne Warlow," added Remus.

Sirius pretended not to be interested.

"Not Snape, though?" asked James.

"Not Snape," Remus assured him. "Some other bloke . . . Stanley something."

"Brian Stanley," Peter said.

"That's him," said Remus.

"At least Snivellus won't be hanging around Lily," said James sourly. "I can't wait to see him this year."

"Me neither," agreed Peter.

There was a moment of silence as the four of them ate, Peter offering Remus some of his Every Flavour Beans. Sirius shook his shaggy hair out of his face.

"You said Warlow's a Prefect?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Wow, Sirius! A full thirty seconds before you asked!" joked James.

"I'm not that transparent, am I?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," replied the other three simultaneously.

"And yes, Anne's a Prefect," Remus added. "A no, she didn't ask about you, and no, I don't think she and Stanley are dating."

Sirius paused, for Remus had answered precisely the two question he had been about to ask. He furrowed his brow.

"You say she and_ Stanley_ aren't dating. Is there someone else?" Sirius said suspiciously.

"Not as far as I know," laughed Remus.

"Good," said Sirius firmly

"I almost wish I hadn't made Prefect," said Anne Warlow as she returned to the compartment where Severus was sitting alone.

"At least you'll be able to take points off the bloody Gryffindors," Severus replied.

Anne laughed and plopped down next to him. Severus would be completely alone in his compartment if it weren't for her, which was unusual considering the train was remarkably full.

"If you tell me Potter made Prefect, I'm quitting Hogwarts," added Severus.

"You say you're quitting at least four times a year," Anne said with a laugh. "And no, Potter isn't a Prefect. Lupin is."

Severus grumbled something but seemed placated. Anne munched on a Cauldron Cake in silence for a moment before continuing.

"Lily Evans made Prefect," she said.

Severus's onyx eyes shot up to meet Anne's green ones.

"Why would I care about that?" he spat.

"Oh, I didn't think you would," Anne shrugged, and returned to her Cauldron Cake.

Anne's reply wasn't really true, of course. Anne Warlow was rubbish at schoolwork, probably the reason the Sorting Hat decided against Ravenclaw on her first day at Hogwarts. But there was one thing she _was _rather clever with, and that was relationships. She had learned all the ins and outs of Hogwarts social politics by the end of her First year. It was a very Slytherin quality, the ability to judge how relationships work and which ones would prove most beneficial at any particular time. Anne could read people. She could read in Severus's eyes, yes, his dark, almost expressionless eyes, that he had feelings for Lily Evans.

He denied it. He denied it even to himself. Severus would never _want_ to have feelings for anyone, much less a student in Gryffindor. Anne never pestered him about it; she cared about him too much to embarrass him that way. But she never missed an opportunity to let slip some tidbit of information about the redheaded Gryffindor. Evans was fair skinned with freckles, bright red hair, and emerald eyes. She was beautiful and, most of all, she was kind. Even to Severus. So, Anne very quietly supported his feelings for her, and waited for the day he would soften his harsh exterior and let something happen with Lily Evans.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Severus was making his way to the Great Hall through the throng of students headed inside for the beginning of term feast. Anne was somewhere behind him, a Second year student had stopped to ask some pesky question and she had sent him on ahead without her.

"Watch it, Snivellus," sneered James Potter as he purposefully bumped into Severus on the way to the Great Hall, nearly knocking him down.

In an instant, Anne had her wand at James's throat.

"Say, 'excuse me'," growled Anne.

"You can't do anything to me! You're a Prefect!" sputtered James, looking rather afraid of her wand.

"Say it!" she shouted.

James's eyes darted from Severus to Sirius to Anne again.

"Excuse me," muttered James.

With a satisfied smirk, Anne lowered her wand.

"Such good manners," she said sweetly. "Have something to say, Black?"

Sirius's eyes went enormously wide as he realized he had just been staring at her with an open mouth. Severus was glaring at him furiously. Sirius shook his head violently, and Anne and Severus walked arm in arm into the Great Hall.

"She's absolutely mental!" cried James as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Whipping her wand out like that!"

"Since when does Anne Warlow whipping out her wand surprise you?" asked Remus with a grin.

"Did James get hexed already?" Lily added with a smile. "I thought her hexes were usually aimed at Sirius."

"They are," said Sirius gravely.

"James shoved Snape," Peter explained.

"Bumped into, really," said James.

"Well, serves you right then. Snape isn't so bad if you get to know him," Lily answered.

James turned a distinct shade of green. Lily and Snape were Potions partners in Fourth year; Professor Slughorn had specifically asked them to work together. They were both quite a bit ahead of the rest of the students, and they always managed to produce perfect concoctions when they worked as a pair. James hated it. Anne, whose Potions marks took a nose dive after the switch, had been paired with Remus. Sirius hated that.

"Evans, maybe you ought to be _my_ Potions partner this year," said James in an arrogant tone. "I'm not so bad when you get to know me, either. You've got to assume the best of me until I prove the worst!"

He aimed a crooked grin in her direction, but she did not look impressed. In fact, she turned to her roommates to chat without even dignifying him with a response.

"Ouch," joked Sirius, and James punched him in the arm.

After Dumbledore's speech and dinner, James, Peter, and Sirius headed up to the Gryffindor common room, leaving Remus behind with Lily to escort the First years.

"Pseudoantidisestablishmentarianism," announced Sirius to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who swung out of the way.

The three of them clambered inside and took their usual spots around the fireplace. The Gryffindor common room was refreshingly unchanged; every year they were greeted with the same burgundy and gold furniture and hangings. Sirius loved the colors. They were so warm and inviting, so different from the forest green and silver decor that his brother Regulus had brought home with him from school.

The rest of the students were filling the room; the Fifth year girls followed soon after and took their normal place around the burgundy table. Alexandra Robinson was stealing furtive glances in their direction. She had been enamored with Sirius since Second year. She had been his first kiss. When Sirius failed to return the aforementioned furtive glances, she turned them to James. James, however, was staring at the portrait hole waiting for Lily to arrive.

"I'm going to ask her to Hogsmeade with me," James announced suddenly.

"Who?" asked Peter.

"Lily, you dolt," Sirius barked.

"She'll say yes," James assured himself.

"How could she not?" agreed Sirius with an arrogant toss of his hair, making Alexandra Robinson swoon.

"Isn't it a bit early to ask?" wondered Peter.

"It's never too early," said James.

The portrait hole swung open, and Lily and Remus guided the nervous First years into the common room. Some of them were from magical families, a couple who even had older siblings already in Gryffindor, and they made themselves at home immediately. A few were obviously Muggleborn, having no idea what was happening or what to expect. They always learned quickly, and the First years settled in with the older students. Remus made his way to his favourite armchair, and James kept his eyes trained on Lily.

"You look exhausted, mate," commented Sirius.

"I am, a bit," said Remus, his gaze traveling to the window to stare at the sky.

"Coming down with something?" asked Peter.

"Hope not," said Remus, and he changed the subject immediately. "O.W.L.s this year, right?"

"Right," Peter said worriedly.

"I'm not concerned," said James with a wave of his hand, though he was still watching the redhaired Prefect gossiping with her friends.

They spent the rest of the evening relaxing by the fire. Remus was right, their O.W.L. exams took place at the end of the year. It would certainly be a challenging one for all of them. They compared class schedules; Remus was even able to get Lily to come over and share her schedule with the four of them. And when the fire was dying down to embers, they climbed up the staircase to their dormitory, crawled into their beds, and went to sleep.

"I think your dormitory is bigger than mine," said Anne absently.

She was lying on his bunk in her Slytherin-green pyjamas, staring vacantly up at the ceiling.

"I think they're the same," Severus replied.

"How would you know? You've never been in it," Anne said, sitting up. "Unless . . ."

"Oh, you know what I meant," he said, blushing at Anne's mischievous smirk.

The stamp of approval Anne had received from Lucius Malfoy during First year had earned her the privilege of nearly unlimited run of the Slytherin house. If she wanted to sit on the most comfortable couch, usually reserved for Seventh years, she did so. If she preferred to have the table to herself, she had it. If she decided to spend the evening relaxing with her cousin in his dormitory instead of helping with the First years, it happened. Narcissa Black had continued the preferential treatment through Anne's Second and Third years, and even after Narcissa graduated, it was from then on just assumed.

Anne laughed at her cousin and flopped back on the bed.

"Sev?" she asked.

He murmured some acknowledgment as he continued unpacking his trunk.

"Will you still be my friend if I fail my O.W.L.s?" she continued.

Severus paused and looked at her.

"You won't fail your O.W.L.s," he assured her, shaking his head.

Anne rolled onto her side to look at him.

"Dad says I may," she confessed quietly. "He says there's a reason why I'm the first Warlow in history to be passed over for Ravenclaw."

Severus straightened up and looked her square in the eye.

"You weren't 'passed over' for Ravenclaw, Anne. You were _chosen _for Slytherin. It's the best house of the four. The most elite," said Severus.

Anne did not look convinced.

"Besides," he said with a sigh. "I'll help you study."

She grinned at him.

"Thanks."


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

The first class of their Fifth year at Hogwarts was double Potions with the Slytherins. James groaned loudly when Slughorn immediately split Remus and Lily up so that she could be paired with Snape. James was even more angry to see that Snape did not look sufficiently disappointed to be split from his cousin Anne. Sirius, however, seemed relatively pleased with this arrangement as it put Anne's dark auburn hair directly in his line of sight.

James noticed that Remus looked terrible. The bags under his eyes were dark and his forehead was creased. Every year they had noticed Remus's apparent illness. Most of the time, Remus was friendly and kind, but on occasion, he turned into the miserable young man he was today. A general cloud of gloom seemed to hover around him. Even Anne seemed to notice this when she sat down next to Remus, for James overheard her ask if he was feeling alright.

"I'm fine," Remus replied, as he always did.

Sirius and James were both loud, outgoing, and arrogant. Peter was mischievous, talkative, and excitable. Only Remus was quiet and reserved. He never really participated in the Marauder's pranks to the extent of the other three, but he had never really spoken against them either. Remus didn't really speak much at all. But James could see how much it meant to Remus to have the three of them as friends. James could sometimes even see a tiny glimmer of sunlight peeking through the gloomy cloud.

"Remus doesn't look well," whispered Sirius.

James nodded silently.

"Same thing as last year, looks like," added the shaggy-haired young man.

"And the year before," James said.

Slughorn walked past their desk and the boys quickly returned to mashing pumpkin seeds and juicing Yellow-Spiked Pinedribbles until the professor was safely out of earshot. Sirius nudged James and motioned for him to look at the table in front of them. Anne was mashing Remus's seeds for him. He was simply too tired and shaky to do it himself.

At that moment, James's opinion of Anne Warlow was greatly increased.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius with a frown.

"Hospital Wing," groaned Remus.

Sirius, James, and Peter were blocking his escape route from the dormitory. He looked up at them miserably. The first day of classes was always difficult, but for Remus it had been absolutely torturous. He had hardly been able to stir his own cauldron in Potions. In fact, if it weren't for his partner, a Slytherin, helping him, Remus wouldn't have received any credit for his concoction. It was now just after dinner, and all he wanted to do was go to the Hospital Wing, spend the night alone. But his three roommates were blocking his progress.

"You can't go," said James.

"I've got to," Remus replied insistently.

"Not until you tell us what's going on," Sirius added.

Remus looked from one face to another. Each had a determined, but concerned, expression.

"We're worried about you," said Peter. "You're sick all the time. You've been hiding something from us all these years, we can tell."

"We just want to know what's happening," said Sirius. "So we can help."

In exhaustion and pain, Remus sunk to the floor, shaking his head at the three of them.

"You can't help," Remus said dejectedly. "No one can help."

"If no one can help, how can Madame Pomfrey help?" asked Peter.

Remus had no answer. A thousand thoughts were going through his mind. He had been able to keep his disappearances under the radar for the past few years. During Fourth year, his roommates had begun to show some suspicions. Remus knew they meant no harm, they were just curious. They were his friends.

_They won't be if you tell them why you're going, _he thought to himself bitterly.

"Remus," said Sirius, dropping down beside his friend and putting an arm around his shoulders. "You can tell us, mate."

"Whatever it is, nothing will be different," James added.

Now, all three young men were squatting next to him on the floor of their dormitory. The genuine kindness in their faces was apparent. Remus longed more than anything for James's words to be true.

"Tell us or we'll get Anne Warlow to hex it out of you," joked Sirius.

Remus chuckled half-heartedly. James, Peter, and Sirius were all still crowded around him waiting for his reply. He was terrified. His father had always warned him to keep his condition under wraps. He couldn't get too close to anyone. Wizards didn't understand the affliction. He could be expelled from school.

Remus took a deep breath and made a decision that changed the entire course of his life.

"I'm a werewolf," whispered Remus.

Shocked, no one spoke.

"What?" asked Peter, incredulous.

"I'm a werewolf," Remus repeated, his voice now choked with a sob that threatened to take hold.

The silence was agonizing. If a pin dropped, they would have heard it. Remus wanted to curse himself for saying anything. He had just lost the only friends he had ever had. He blinked back tears. He hadn't cried over his condition in a long time. He'd have to leave school, live as a recluse, an outcast, and a sob was ready to strangle his throat.

Then, without a word, Sirius Black wrapped his arms around his friend in a tight hug. Overcome with emotion and surprise, Remus gasped. When Peter and James followed suit, taking him in a warm, friendly embrace, the tears fell.

He was embarrassed and shamed. But for the first time in his life, it was not because he was a werewolf. It was because he had believed these three young men would ever think less of him for his affliction. Remus cried, and his friends let him. And finally, when the tears subsided, his friends helped him up from the floor. Sirius kept a friendly arm around his shoulders. James and Peter led the way like armed escorts. The four of them, together, went to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey eyed Remus's entourage curiously when they dropped him off. The dark circles under his eyes were puffy and lines already creased his young face. But for the first time, Remus Lupin looked truly happy.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Severus was working silently but diligently alongside Lily Evans in Slughorn's Potions class. Lily's green eyes were glaring at him, but he didn't notice.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded.

His attention was caught. Severus shook his head slightly and shrugged. Lily turned her head in the direction he was looking.

"Worried about Anne?" she asked, noticing Anne and Remus with their heads close together as they worked on their potion.

"She can look out for herself," said Severus.

A giggle wafted through the air, and Lily turned once again to see Sirius Black whispering something in Anne's ear, at which she was laughing coyly. When her gaze returned to Severus, she saw that he was scowling in their general direction.

'Ahh, I see," Lily said, nodding her head. "Worried about _Sirius_."

Severus turned to Lily, still scowling, but when he saw her friendly smirk, he nearly allowed himself to smile. Fortunately, he was able to stop himself just in time.

"I suppose," he grumbled.

"I'd be the same way. Sirius is quite the charmer. All the girls seem to want him," said Lily with a sigh.

"Including you?" asked Severus speculatively.

Lily grimaced, and Severus, to her surprise, laughed.

"Guess not," he said.

Lily paused in silence for a moment, staring at him.

"I've never seen you smile," said Lily, astonished.

Severus didn't reply.

"You look rather nice when you smile," she continued.

"Anne says that, too," he mumbled, turning quite pink.

A smile lit up her bright green eyes.

"She's right," answered Lily

"You and Snape were sure getting on," snorted James as the Gryffindors all exited the Potions classroom together.

"He's not as rotten as you make him seem," replied Lily airily.

"I'll bet you feel greasier just standing next to him," James added with a snigger.

Lily frowned at him.

"When are you going to learn to be nice to people for a change?" she demanded.

"I'm nice to you," he whispered as he leaned in closer.

She didn't answer.

"Besides, have you seen the sort he hangs around with?" asked James defensively. "Everyone knows they're just itching to join Voldemort's ranks."

The small crowd of Gryffindors stopped walking. Remus's face was surprised but grim, as though he had been thinking the same but hadn't been willing to say it. Peter's mouth hung open, incredulous that James would say the name of the dark wizard who was rumoured to be beginning his rise to power. Lily, though shocked at James's words, didn't skip a beat.

"What happened to 'assume the best until he proves the worst'?" asked Lily. "I believe those were your _exact _words."

James didn't reply.

"And Severus spends most of his time with Anne Warlow. If she's lined up to join . . . to join You-Know-Who, then maybe you need to have a talk with Mister Black," said Lily, and Sirius looked very guilty and downcast.

There was something of a tense silence in the corridor as everyone watched James and Lily consider each other. Finally, James sighed.

"When are you going to get over yourself and go out with me?" he asked, frustrated.

"GO OUT WITH YOU?!" shrieked Lily, smoke practically pouring from her ears. "Get over myself and go out with you?!"

James was taken aback. Sirius, Remus, and Peter all looked very frightened.

"When are _you _going to get over _yourself_ and learn that just because half the girls at Hogwarts are after you, doesn't mean I'll just fall at your feet when you command it!" shouted Lily shrilly.

And with that, she turned on her heel and marched down the hallway, her fellow Fifth year Gryffindor girls trotting behind her. The boys stood motionless in shock. It was nearly a minute before someone finally spoke.

"Half the girls at Hogwarts are after me?" asked James, bewildered.

Sirius rolled his eyes and punched his arm.

"Yea, mate. But you've only had eyes for one," he said.

"You and Lily were sure getting on," said Anne with a twinkle in her green eyes as she as Severus walked back to the Slytherin common room together.

Severus shrugged and hid his face behind his black hair to hide his flushed features. Anne laughed.

"Severus!" she cried. "You're blushing! What are you not telling me?"

"She said I have a nice smile," he mumbled.

Anne huffed.

"I tell you that all the time!" she said.

"I know," said Severus with another shrug.

The pair made their way back to the common room. Anne climbed onto the most comfortable emerald sofa and stretched out with a novel, while Severus pulled out a textbook and perched next to her on the opposite end of the couch. After just a few moments, however, they were interrupted.

Anne stared open mouthed at the student who had dared to plop down between the two of them. The intruder was sitting calmly, a book in hand, with no regard to the older students on either side of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" sneered Severus.

"Just enjoying the most comfortable couch in the common room," replied Regulus Black.

His calm exterior masked his nervousness. His voice shook, only slightly, so that Severus had to pay particularly close attention to catch the waver in his tone

"Bugger off," Severus said sharply.

"No, I don't think I will," replied Regulus resolutely.

"Move," growled Severus.

"What are you going to do about it?" said Regulus.

Severus was just about to open his mouth to tell Regulus Black exactly what he was going to get, but Anne spoke.

"Enjoying it, are we?" she whispered softly, scooting a margin closer to Regulus on the couch.

Severus was shocked.

"You can sit here any time," crooned Anne in a low, seductive voice, her lips nearly grazing Regulus's ear as she spoke.

Regulus was getting obviously uncomfortable. He tried to shift over to the other side of the couch to move away from Anne, only to find Severus Snape glowering at him angrily. Just as Anne began a cat-like crawl in the direction of Regulus's lap, the Fourth year Slytherin hopped up from the couch and bolted.

Anne laughed heartily.

"That wasn't funny," scowled Severus.

"It was hilarious!" she laughed, and looked at his distasteful expression. "Oh, don't be angry."

"It doesn't make me angry," he replied quickly.

"No?" asked Anne with a smirk.

"Well, it's just that you shouldn't be using those kinds of . . . of _weapons _against him," Severus said, his brow furrowed.

"Sev, you didn't even know I _had _those kinds of weapons," Anne replied with a smile.

Severus did not answer. Perhaps it was true. He was only just seeing that his cousin, who was practically a sister to him, was blossoming into a beautiful young woman. He hadn't even noticed. Perhaps it's more difficult to discern when a member of one's own family has grown into a sexual being. Severus scowled at the realization, because he knew that if _he _had just now noticed this fact, Sirius Black had probably known it a long time ago. And _that _made him angry.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The Ancient Runes classroom was in a tall tower on the east side of the castle. The class was spent, hour after hour, with the students bent over their notes scribbling word after word, rune after rune. The class was a combined section, with all of the houses together. There weren't many Fifth years taking Ancient Runes.

Remus took the class, as did Lily and James. There were a couple of Hufflepuffs, one brown-haired girl and a pudgy, blonde boy, and a handful of Slytherins, though Anne Warlow and Severus Snape were not among them. Quite a few Ravenclaws filled in the rest of the classroom, for Ancient Runes was a very scholarly subject. There were six boys, two were tall, lanky twin brothers, and two girls, a red haired Scot and a girl with light blonde hair a light brown eyes.

James was decidedly i not /I copying down the runes. He was desperately trying to get Lily to pay attention to him. Remus groaned inwardly, for this certainly meant that James would be borrowing Remus's notes and pestering him for help later that evening.

When James wasn't elbowing Lily Evans, he was looking out the window of the classroom. He could see the Quidditch pitch, and a handful of students in forest green outfits were flying around on their broomsticks. The Slytherin Quidditch tryouts were that afternoon, and James, as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, was eager to get out there and watch.

Class ended and James practically dragged Remus by the arm to the Quidditch pitch. Sirius and Peter were already there waiting on them. The Quidditch Captain was a lanky Seventh year with blonde-ish hair, and he was currently shouting at the gathered Slytherins to begin the tryouts.

Sirius was craning his neck to see if Anne Warlow was there, either up on a broomstick or sitting in the stands. He couldn't spot her.

"Look there! Brian Stanley's trying out," said Peter, nudging James.

"He's a piece of work," James muttered darkly.

Tryouts began in earnest. The Slytherin Captain was a Chaser, and he flew with a handful of Slytherins, tossing the Quaffle around between them.

"They're terrible," said Sirius when one of the aspiring Chasers dropped the Quaffle and the Captain had to fly down to the grassy field to get it.

"Look!" Peter cried, now nudging Sirius and bouncing in his seat.

He had spotted Anne, finally, and she was standing at the base of the stands whispering fervently to Snape, who had a broom in his hand.

" i Snape's /I going to try out?" exclaimed James, suppressing a laugh.

"Wonder what for?" Sirius wondered.

The Chasers finished their tryouts and the Slytherin Captain lobbed several Quaffles at the hoops as he tried out the three Keepers who were vying for the position. Only one of them managed to keep all the shots from going in. There were five Beaters trying out, and Snape wasn't one of them.

"Guess Snape's trying out for Seeker," giggled Peter.

"He and Brian Stanley both," said James.

"And your brother, too, Sirius! Look!" Peter said, pointing.

Brian Stanley, Severus Snape, and Regulus Black all stood at the base of the stands with broomsticks in hand waiting for the Seeker tryouts. The four Marauders all laughed heartily at the trio. After the Beaters had finished their tryout (one of the Bludgers had sailed into the stands and knocked a Hufflepuff girl out cold), the Slytherin Quidditch Captain called the three aspiring Seekers up.

Sirius watched Anne Warlow whisper a final something in Snape's ear before he hopped on his broom and flew up to join the others.

"What year broom is that?" laughed James. "1941?"

Snape shot the foursome a dirty look as he flew by, but it only made them laugh harder. The Captain had a handful of tiny rocks and began to throw them in all directions as the Seekers bolted to catch them.

Brian Stanley wasn't bad. He managed to catch most of the pebbles before they hit the ground or flew out of sight. Sirius rolled his eyes as he watched Regulus attempt to go after the tiny rocks. He'd catch one, occasionally, but mostly he just flew around on his brand new broom showing off. Their mother had bought Regulus a top of the line broomstick just before they'd left for school, saying her i favourite /I son deserved one. But when Snape began his tryout, all four Marauders were guffawing loudly. His broom would hardly fly fast enough to i get /I to the pebbles, and if it managed, Snape could never catch one. The Quidditch Captain threw ten rocks for Snape, and he didn't come back with a single one.

Sirius, James, and Peter were laughing so hard tears were leaking from their eyes, but when Remus nudged them, they paused. Anne Warlow was staring at them with murder in her eyes. They gulped nervously and stopped laughing, but none could keep their faces from twitching into grins.

When tryouts were over, the Slytherin Captain announced the team, and Snape, of course, was not on it. He walked dejectedly back to Anne, who wrapped her arm around his shoulder comfortingly. Seeing that, Sirius felt an odd pang of jealousy.

"We'll kill them this year," James said confidently.

"After that spectacle, I certainly agree," said Remus.

"I can't believe Snape tried out!" Peter laughed.

The next day at breakfast, Snape walked in without Anne, which was a bit unusual. The Gryffindors had been hoping for this. As the gangly, sallow-faced Slytherin walked past the Gryffindor table, they all reached in their pockets and pulled out a handful of pebbles, throwing them at Snape, who ducked and ran the rest of the way to the Slytherin table.

Lily was scowling at James mercilessly. Peter was laughing so hard he was almost crying. But when Anne Warlow walked into the Great Hall, they all turned back to their breakfasts innocently. Sirius turned to look at the Slytherin table. Anne was obviously asking Snape what was the matter, and Snape's gaze turned to the table of Gryffindors. He sneered at the Marauders, but to Anne he just shrugged and shook his head. It was the first cruel trick they played on Snape that year, but it wouldn't be the last..


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Well, Evans was right about one thing," James said proudly, wearing a crooked grin as he plopped down next to Sirius at the dinner table.

"Just one?" asked Remus curiously.

James ignored him.

"Half the girls at Hogwarts really i are /I after me," explained James. "Elizabeth Holcombe just agreed to study with me tonight after dinner."

"Oh, I studied with her last night," said Sirius dismissively. "Great kisser, gets a little nervous if you try anything else. Take her to the Astronomy Tower, it's her favourite."

The other three Gryffindor boys were staring at Sirius with open mouths.

"What?" asked Sirius casually.

" i Gets a little nervous if you try anything else? /I " exclaimed James. "What sort of things have you been trying?!"

"You know," Sirius said nervously with a red face. "Just the basic, over-the-clothes stuff."

"What?!" cried Peter and James at the same time.

"Now I feel strange studying with her tonight," said James, nervously fidgeting with his collar. "What if she expects i me /I to try that sort of thing?"

"I wouldn't worry about it with her," Sirius replied. "It's the Ravenclaw girls you've got to watch out for."

The other three were too shocked to say anything.

"Just what have you been up to these past few weeks?" asked Remus.

Sirius gave them a smirk.

"Try to keep up," he said with a wink.

He stood from his bench and the other boys scrambled to follow him. It wasn't exactly a shock to know that someone in their year was beginning to experiment with the opposite sex. They were fifteen, after all, and adolescent hormones were beginning to flare up in earnest. But this was the first person they knew who had tried i anything /I beyond a simple kiss. Wizards-in-training were still teenage boys when it came down to it. James, Peter, and Remus trotted along after him until they were in the privacy of their dormitory.

"How do you do it?" asked James. "Do you just, like, reach for them or something?"

"You've got to be a little more suave than that," Sirius replied. "Girls don't like it if you just grab them like they're a Snitch or something."

James snickered.

"What do they feel like?" Peter asked.

"I don't know!" cried Sirius. "They feel like breasts!"

"I can't believe you know what breasts feel like!" James said. "You say it's the Ravenclaws that are into that sort of thing?"

"I don't know about all of them," Sirius explained. "I mean, it is only the fifth week of school. . ."

"Maybe I should ask out Nina Garza," said James dreamily.

"Whoa, whoa . . . don't get ahead of yourself," laughed Sirius. "Stick with Hufflepuffs for now."

Peter giggled at this. Remus, however, was not paying attention. He was staring out the window.

"Full moon soon?" asked James compassionately.

Remus nodded.

"Don't worry, mate," said Sirius, clapping the werewolf on the back. "Get that out of the way, and then I'll set you up with a nice Gryffindor."

Remus laughed and blushed. James was griping at Sirius for not hooking i him /I up with a nice Gryffindor, until Sirius reminded him that making it with Lily Evans's friends would certainly not be a good way to win her heart. James agreed reluctantly. Peter was listening astounded to Sirius explain the art of the French kiss. Yes, Wizards or not, they were still fifteen year old boys.

Much to Severus's chagrin, the Slytherin Fifth years were still teenage boys as well. Severus had never been close to any of them. His roommates ignored him and he ignored them; it was an arrangement that was mutually beneficial. However, that didn't preclude all contact between the Slytherin Fifth year boys, for this morning, as Severus was leaving his roommates to go to the common room, he overheard them mention Anne. And it wasn't in a context in which he particularly wanted to hear about her. In fact, when he met up with Anne, he couldn't even meet her eyes. If only she knew what these hormonal boys said about her when she wasn't listening!

Severus wasn't particularly drawn to any girls. He still secretly fancied Lily Evans, but he'd never thought about her in the way his roommates obviously thought about the girls in their year. He resolved to forget it. It was probably all talk, anyway.

"What's with that face?" asked Anne.

"Nothing," replied Severus.

Anne shrugged. He often wore a surly expression for no reason, or at least for no reason he'd admit to her. They headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked in, Anne noticed Sirius Black at the Ravenclaw table. He was standing just a few feet from where she and Severus normally sat, standing in the same place James had stood when he played that terrible prank on Severus. Anne shot Sirius a look of death when she caught his eye, but for some strange reason, he didn't react as she'd expected.

I He winked. /I 

He winked! That arrogant prat i winked /I at her! Now that she noticed, he wasn't just standing there waiting to trip her cousin or hex her cousin or pour pumpkin juice on his robes (all of which the Marauders had done before), he was standing there flirting with Nina Garza. And even so, he'd had the nerve to i wink /I at Anne. She glared at him and plopped down in her seat next to Severus.

"Now look who has a face," observed Severus.

"Bloody Gryffindors," she sneered.

Severus turned and saw Sirius Black standing a few feet away.

"You're telling me," agreed Regulus Black, who had slid in across the table from them and was also sending murderous glares in his older brother's direction.

"Why don't you sit with the kids in your own year?" asked Severus.

"They don't like me," Regulus replied with a shrug. "Sirius ruined the Black reputation. I was expecting to float into Slytherin like I owned it, just like Bella and Cissa did. Even Andromeda was well-respected in Slytherin before them, and she married a Muggleborn after Hogwarts! But leave it to Sirius to screw all of that up. Now, I don't have any friends."

"If you keep bothering me, it'll stay that way," sneered Severus.

Regulus didn't bother replying. He just stayed where he was and piled his plate high with the food that had appeared on the table. Anne said nothing, so Severus took his cues from her and did the same. It wasn't all that unusual for loyalties to shift in the Slytherin house. The blasted, moronic Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors would stick with their loyalties until it killed them. Slytherins were much more discerning. Severus wasn't blind: he knew there was a Dark wizard gaining followers outside the castle walls, even Anne knew that. The Slytherins would be the first to support him, if it suited them. As he pondered Regulus, alone and friendless, across the table from him; and Anne, beautiful and vivacious, on his right; Severus wondered what the future held for him, and where his own loyalties would someday lie.


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

"We'll come by again in the morning," said Sirius.

"Good night," Peter added.

"Good night, and thank you," said Remus.

Madame Pomfrey shut the door to the Hospital Wing in their faces, and the three remaining Gryffindors turned to return to their common room.

"I wish there was something we could do," James thought aloud.

"Me too," agreed Peter.

"Poor bloke," said Sirius sadly. "He's about the nicest fellow I've ever met. I was reading a book on werewolves yesterday. It's awful what he's got to go through."

"Keep your voice down," admonished James.

They passed a crowd of Hufflepuff girls, each giving hopeful glances in their direction, but James, Peter, and Sirius ignored them.

"There's got to be some way we can help him," said James resolutely.

"He said there's nothing we can do," Peter reminded him.

The boys walked in silence down the corridors as they each sat lost in thought. Sirius was right: Remus was the kindest person they'd ever known. He could have been a Hufflepuff, but the bravery it took to come to Hogwarts every year, even with his condition, made him an unquestionable Gryffindor. Sirius couldn't even imagine the kind of bravery it took just to survive the transformation. From what he'd read about it, it was incredibly painful.

"Maybe there's nothing we can do about his . . . his . . ."

"Furry little problem?" joked James as they passed a Sixth year Ravenclaw.

"Right," said Sirius with a smile. "Nothing we can do about that. But I was thinking . . . in that book, it said that when they'd go on roundups-"

"Roundups?" said James with a grimace.

"They used to hunt werewolves down," Sirius said quietly. "Go out every full moon and kill as many as they could find."

"How ghastly," Peter said with a shudder.

"I know," Sirius agreed. "But when they'd go out on these mass murders-"

"Much better term," said James sourly.

"They'd bring along dogs and wolves and such," continued Sirius. "Train the animals to approach the werewolf calmly and then kill it."

James and Peter stared at Sirius vacantly.

"A werewolf doesn't attack animals, only humans!" said Sirius.

James and Peter still looked confused.

"So, what are we going to do?" James asked. "Go out and buy a poodle so it can keep Remus company?"

Sirius groaned in frustration.

"Remember the first day of Transfiguration?" prodded Sirius, but the other two shook their heads. "Remember the show McGonagall put on?"

"She turned into a cat!" answered Peter merrily.

"Exactly!" Sirius said.

James and Peter still didn't understand.

"You want McGonagall to keep him company?" James said. "Because I don't know if Remus'd really appreciate that-"

"No, you dolt! But if McGonagall can turn herself into a cat, then maybe we can, too!" explained Sirius.

Light finally dawned on the faces of his friends.

"You want us to learn to change ourselves into cats?" asked Peter worriedly.

"Yes! And then i we /I can keep Remus company!" he exclaimed.

James looked worried.

"That's some really advanced magic. It's called the Animagus transformation. Not even the Seventh years learn it," he said darkly.

"We'll learn it," Sirius said confidently.

James and Peter eyed each other. They didn't share Sirius's optimistic outlook. It was doubtful that they would ever master the complex and difficult spellwork it would take to transfigure themselves into cats. But on the other hand, if they did manage it, it would be the best possible way to help their friend.

Halloween was approaching fast, and the signs advertising the Hogsmeade visit were posted everywhere. Sirius already had a date lined up (well, two actually, in case the first didn't work out). Plenty of girls were batting their eyelashes at James in an attempt to get his attention, but he was determined to get Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"Quick! There she is, on her own!" said Sirius, pointing frantically toward Lily, who was walking out of the Great Hall.

James jumped to his feet and flew after her. Remus shook his head and chuckled with Sirius, both of them quite aware that it was doubtful Lily would change her opinion of James and go to Hogsmeade with him.

"Evans!" called James as he finally caught up to her.

She glared at James expectantly, waiting for what he had to say. It was obvious that she knew what to expect.

"There's a Hogsmeade trip on Halloween," said James.

"Oh, really?" asked Lily with mock surprise. "They've only done just that i every single year I've been at Hogwarts /I , but I was quite under the impression that this would be the first year they didn't."

"Oh," James said nervously.

"Was there anything else, James? Or did you just chase after me to tell me something I already knew?" she asked impatiently.

"Don't you want to go with me?" he asked.

Lily sighed in frustration.

"No, James, I don't," she said with a tone of finality.

With that, she walked off, and James returned dejectedly to his friends.

"Didn't go well?" asked Peter.

"I don't think she likes me much," replied James.

"Don't you?" Sirius joked.

"No," he said, but then his features perked. "But she i did /I call me James."

"I can't wait for the Hogsmeade trip," said Anne Warlow merrily as she and Severus walked to History of Magic together.

"Yea," Severus mumbled.

"Halloween's my favourite holiday," she continued.

"I know," he said.

"What shall we dress as this year?" asked Anne. "Pirates? Merpeople? Ferrets?"

"Do we have to dress up?" groaned Severus.

"Of course!" she snapped. "We do every year!"

"No one else does," said Severus.

"How many times do I have to remind you that it doesn't matter what anyone thinks?" said Anne.

"You don't have to worry about what people think," he replied. "Everyone likes you."

She didn't have a chance to respond, however, for they were already in the classroom. She and Severus sat down at their desks near the front of the room. Brian Stanley, the other Slytherin Prefect from their year, leaned over to whisper in Anne's ear. Severus couldn't hear what he was saying, but he had a feeling Stanley was asking Anne to go to Hogsmeade with him. Severus cursed himself inwardly; if he'd made Anne angry enough to go to Hogsmeade with someone else, he would have no one else to go with. He'd just have to stay in the castle by himself.

"Will you dress up?" he heard Anne ask in a whisper.

Brian Stanley laughed and said he would. Severus wished desperately that he would have said no. He'd heard Brian Stanley and the other Fifth years talk about Anne. He was sure Stanley didn't have the noblest of reasons for asking Anne.

"Thank you for asking, but I think I'll go with Severus," said Anne politely.

An enormous weight was lifted from Severus's chest, but a different one pressed down on his back. She was doing it again: he acted rotten toward her, but she stuck by his side nonetheless. Sometimes he almost i wished /I she would shout at him and refuse to coddle him any longer, but she never did. Anne cared about him, and that was difficult to understand.


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"Nice outfit," chortled Sirius as he passed Snape.

"Don't like it?" Anne replied.

Sirius groaned. How did she always manage to appear out of nowhere? And always when he'd just been caught saying something rude to her cousin.

He was just about to open his mouth to try and salvage a comeback when he noticed that she was dressed up, too. And while the puffy pants, striped vest, and black eye patch Snape wore made him look like a circus ringleader on drugs, Anne was dressed in a leather bustier, a tattered skirt, and a bandana. Sirius swallowed.

"Your brother had the same reaction," Anne dead panned.

Sirius had to fight the growl that threatened to escape his throat. I My brother? /I he thought to himself. Surely she wouldn't be dating Regulus Black. Regulus was a coward! A pouf! An punch in his ribs jerked him from his unexpected bout of jealousy.

"Arse," snarled Veronica Ashmore, his date for the day, and she stormed away.

Severus and Anne left, Anne laughing wildly and Severus with a haughty half-smirk. i Well, at least I had two dates, /I Sirius thought.

The Hogsmeade trip was uneventful. James had gone to Madame Puddifoot's with a girl Sirius didn't entirely think James was ready for. Sirius had successfully alienated his second date as well when he couldn't stop babbling about Anne Warlow possibly dating his brother.

"Why would she date a Fourth year anyway?" Sirius had said. "I just don't think my brother should be with someone like her. Regulus should be with someone . . . someone like you!"

At that point, the Hufflepuff girl had stood and left the table. It was probably just as well, anyway. He'd spent the rest of the day with Remus and Peter at the Three Broomsticks flirting with Madame Rosmerta.

That night in bed, after the feast, Sirius had his wand out and was reading by its light. The book was an incredibly advanced Transfiguration manual, and it had but one measly chapter on the Animagus transformation. Sirius read the chapter three, four, five times, just letting the information sink it. It was a wandless spell, one that required far more concentration and precision than anything he'd ever heard of.

He studied the book every night, and by the time the moon was full again, he was ready to try. After the four Gryffindors dropped Remus off at the Hospital Wing, Sirius got his friends together in a huddle.

"We've got to find a way out of the castle," he whispered. "I don't want to get caught."

"What if Filch finds us?" asked Peter.

"Guys?" James said.

They looked at James expectantly.

"I think I have something that might help out with that," said James.

"Why didn't you show us this before?!" exclaimed Sirius as he threw the cloak around his shoulders.

"Completely invisible," said Peter, amazed.

"Dad didn't give it to me until this past summer. I hadn't really needed it until now, anyway," James said.

"Come on," Sirius said. "Let's go before it's too late."

The three boys spent a half hour looking for the passageway James had heard about that led out of the castle. They had a close call with Filch, but succeeded in getting outside nonetheless. Finally, when they thought they were far enough to avoid being seen, they shrugged out of the Invisibility Cloak, and Sirius pulled out the book.

"Do you really think you can do it?" asked Peter.

"We'll find out," Sirius said nervously.

He took a deep breath. Wizards had ended up stuck as half-animals in miscast Animagus transfigurations, and worse than that. He closed his eyes and pictured himself as a cat. What color would he be? With a whispered spell and a rush of focus and concentration, Sirius felt a strange sensation. His legs were . . . shorter. His arms were falling forward. He felt his hands hit the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw James and Peter staring at him incredulously. Sirius tried to speak, to ask them if it worked, but when he opened his mouth, a loud bark rang through the air.

Sirius froze. A bark? Shouldn't a cat meow? Surely he hadn't messed up the transformation.

"Sirius!" James said excitedly. "Merlin, you're a dog!"

Sirius's dog head cocked to one side curiously. He sat down, awkwardly at first as he accustomed to having four legs, and glanced at his own body. Long, black fur covered him. Sirius wanted to laugh, for it reminded him very much of his own hair, but the sound that came out was another joyful bark. He was ecstatic. Sure, he wasn't a cat, but a dog was even better! He leapt up and dashed around the open field, his long tail wagging merrily behind him. It was certain, now. He could help Remus.

When he scampered back to his friends, Sirius closed his eyes once more and concentrated. With a strange, stretching sensation, he returned to his usual self, the tall teenage boy with black hair and a handsome face. James and Peter were thrilled.

"I can't believe it worked!" exclaimed James. "I can't wait to try!"

"Me neither," Peter said. "Is it difficult? What if I can't do it?"

"It's not too bad," said Sirius, a huge grin spread across his face.

They spent the rest of the night practicing. It took James an hour to figure out how to do it, and when he did, it was amazing. Not a cat, not even a dog - James transformed himself into a beautiful stag, with fourteen point antlers and a statuesque stance. And though they worked diligently until the sun was threatening to peek over the horizon, Peter hadn't yet been able to transform. Disheartened, but still amazed at the James and Sirius's transformations, Peter resolved to try doubly hard at the next full moon. Sirius lent Peter the book he had taken from the library, and Peter went to work on it right away.

Remus dragged himself into the common room a bit after dawn and found his friends sitting up waiting for him, looking very tired but bright and happy even so. He wrinkled his brow and gave them a questioning look, and Sirius motioned for Remus to join them at the table.

"Remus, we can help you," announced Sirius proudly.

Remus shook his head.

"No, no, it's alright. There's nothing you can do," Remus replied. "What you've done so far is beyond anyone else. You've accepted me even though I'm a-"

"That's enough," said Sirius firmly. "I said we can help you, and I meant it."

"Where do you go when you . . . you know," asked James.

"I'm not going to tell you that," Remus said seriously. "It would do you no good to know."

"Remus, I think it would be good for you to have company," said James.

Remus suddenly stood from the table.

"Stop! Just stop right now!" Remus shouted, making the other three glance at each other in surprise. "I'll not have you endangering yourselves! It's bad enough that I'm even I at /I this school! By all rights, I should be locked up somewhere! You've done enough, alright?"

James, Sirius, and Peter were surprised at his outburst. Sirius stood from his chair and took Remus's arm.

"James is right," said Sirius, ignoring Remus's protest. "You need company. And there is one way we can help you."

"What's that?" asked Remus, sceptical and not yet over his anger.

"Remus," said Sirius. "We've all- well, James and I so far - we're Animagi."

"You're what?" whispered Remus.

"James and I are Animagi," Sirius repeated. "We're helping Peter get there, and he will. He just needs some coaching."

Peter beamed at the compliment. Remus looked absolutely awestruck.

"Sirius, that's really advanced magic. How did you manage to figure that out?" he asked.

"You don't give us enough credit, there, Moony," laughed James.

"Moony?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

"It fits," he shrugged with a grin.

The four boys returned to the table. James and Sirius were smiling proudly, and Peter was chuckling and excited. Remus was shaking his head in absolute amazement.

"You're in Fifth year and you've mastered the Animagus transformation," he said softly. "This is incredible! You've got to tell someone!"

"No!" Sirius barked. "If we tell someone, they'll know. They'll find out why we did it."

"Why did you do it?" Remus asked, hoping the answer would be the one he wanted to hear.

James rested a hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Werewolves don't attack animals. We did it so we can be there, by your side, even during the full moon," said James.

"So, where do you go?" Sirius asked.

Remus took a deep breath. It was dangerous, so dangerous. Even with the Animagus transformation, it was still such a risk. What if the werewolf could sense that the others weren't truly animals? What if Remus bit them? He would never be able to live with himself. But the lure of company, of people who might truly understand what he was going through . . .

"There's a shack at the north end of Hogsmeade village," said Remus.

"The Shrieking Shack?" asked Peter.

"Guess we know who's doing the shrieking," Sirius said.

And for the rest of his life at Hogwarts, Remus never spent a full moon alone.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

It was time for their fall exams. Everyone was studying diligently to prepare for the barrage of tests before Christmas holidays. These exams were the most grueling they'd had so far, preparing them for the O.W.L.s at the end of the year. Severus was packing up his cauldron and supplies after their Potions test while Anne stood waiting for him.

"I know I've failed. I messed everything up," Severus said drily, his pale face contorted into a frown.

"Relax, Sev, you're the best potion maker in our year. It's me who should be worried," Anne said with a smile.

Severus actually smiled at this, and they started walking out of the classroom.

"Miss Warlow! You've left your dragonfly wings behind!" called Slughorn from behind them.

"Oh," said Anne, turning to return to the classroom, "Go on ahead, Sev, I'll catch up in a minute."

Severus nodded and continued down the corridors of Hogwarts. As he turned the corner, however, he stopped suddenly. James Potter and Sirius Black were approaching the other way and at the sight of Snape, their faces both lit up with evil grins.

"If it isn't Snivellus," Sirius said, making James laugh loudly.

Suddenly, Severus was dangling upside down in the hallway. Sirius and James were doubled over in laughter until they heard a female voice ring through the hallway.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Mister Black?" asked Anne in a saccharine voice.

Severus dropped to the floor, standing up and adjusting his robes. Sirius was babbling a few incoherent words, a slight blush creeping over his features.

"Cat got your tongue, Black?" she continued mockingly. "Here, let me help you with that."

And with that, the girl flicked her wand at Sirius, casting a spell that caused a dozen tiny little cats to start crawling in and out of Sirius's mouth. Sirius was jumping around like a madman while James tried desperately to get the tiny cats away, and Severus and Anne walked away laughing loudly.

"He fancies you, Anne," Severus said sourly as they walked, finally admitting aloud what he had feared since their first year at Hogwarts.

"Who?" replied Anne.

"Sirius Black," he spat.

"Sirius Black?! A Gryffindor? Fancy a Slytherin? I think not!" Anne said with a laugh.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's enough to make me lose my lunch," Severus answered bitterly.

"Well, I suppose he is rather handsome . . . and charming when he isn't behaving like a marauder," Anne said dreamily.

Severus's countenance became more cold and sour, but Anne just laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You don't think I'm serious, do you Sev?" she joked. "Serious about Sirius?"

This prompted a reluctant smile from Severus, who shook his head and they went into the Slytherin common room.

"Well, I'm off to get some studying in. More tests tomorrow. I'm so worried about passing my O.W.L.s; I guess I'd better i get /I to them first," Anne said with a smile and a wave.

"Goodnight," Snape answered, staring after her.

The spell had no counter curse. Sirius had simply been forced to wait until the tiny cats were finished, and over time, they slowly began fading away. Peter had laughed hysterically when he saw Anne's latest attack on his friend, and Lily Evans had let out a laugh when she saw him as well.

"You don't think Lily likes you, do you?" James asked Sirius nervously.

"No, mate," replied Sirius, coughing up one of the last cats. "She likes to see me jinxed."

James sighed.

"When will you just ask her out?" said James.

"Who?" Sirius said nervously.

"Warlow," said James, Peter, and Remus all at the same time.

Sirius blushed.

"She's a Slytherin," he said dismissively.

"Well, you easily could have been," Remus replied.

Sirius just grunted a response and the others didn't press the matter. After a moment of semi-tense silence, Sirius spoke up.

"You three going home for Christmas?" he asked.

They all muttered assents.

"I think I'll stay at the castle," he continued.

"What for?" asked James.

"Don't want to see dear old Mum," Sirius replied.

His voice was sad and empty. James gazed at his friend sympathetically.

"Hey!" said James. "Why don't you come to my house?"

Sirius brightened instantly as he met James's eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course!" James repeated. "Everyone's welcome."

Exams dragged on slowly and painfully, but before long they were boarding the Hogwarts Express to return to London. Remus and Peter met up with their parents with promises to visit the Potters for New Year's Eve. Regulus Black headed straight for his parents, but Sirius . . . Sirius headed straight for the Potters. And he never went home to his parents again.

"Happy Christmas!" cried Anne merrily as she bounded into Severus's dormitory.

He stayed under the covers, blankets up to his chin, as she opened the curtains. His roommates had all gone home for Christmas, and since Severus wasn't exactly keen on going home to see his father, Anne had suggested they both stay at Hogwarts together.

"Merlin, Anne, I'm not even dressed," he snarled.

"Well, I'm not either. Put on a robe. I'm not looking," she replied absently.

Severus grumbled to himself and crawled out of bed, pulling on his bathrobe as Anne continued to brighten the room. Soon, they were seated on the floor, both wearing their Slytherin green bathrobes as they stared excitedly at their presents.

"You first," she said happily.

He opened a gift from his parents, and Anne opened one from hers. Anne's older brother Jonathan had sent a gift for them both. Finally, they were left with their presents to each other.

"Hurry! I can't wait!" she said, bouncing where she sat.

It was an exquisite potions kit. Solid gold cauldron, scales with pinpoint accuracy, and ingredients one couldn't even find in Slughorn's private stores. He almost didn't know what to say.

"Well?" asked Anne.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing him tightly.

"Mine isn't . . . I didn't get you . . ." he babbled.

Anne didn't listen. She was already tearing into the gift in front of her.

"Severus!" she gasped.

It was a book. From the looks of it, a used one. A thick, dusty volume, and the title read, "The Warlows: A History."

"This is amazing," she whispered, opening the pages and flipping through them carefully.

"I feel stupid giving it to you now. After what you gave me," he muttered.

"No, this is perfect," Anne said. "All the way back in history."

"Traces you to Rowena Ravenclaw," Severus told her proudly.

Anne met his eyes happily.

"Ravenclaw? Dad always said we were descended," she said. "Guess that means you are, too."

She grinned at him, but he shook his head.

"This only follows the Warlow name," explained Severus. "I'm not it in. But you are."

As promised, her picture was on one of the very last pages, smiling and waving alongside a picture of her brother. Underneath her grinning face was a caption: "Anne Warlow: First Warlow in Slytherin". Her gaze darkened.

"What do you think it means?" she asked. "Why am I the first Warlow in Slytherin?"

Severus smiled at her, smiling because he knew she loved it when he did.

"Because you're the first Warlow who's really going somewhere," he said.


	19. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

James's parents dropped all four of the Marauders off at the train station when the holiday break was over. But as soon as they'd found a compartment in the rear of the train, Sirius's brother Regulus came marching in with daggers in his eyes.

"Hello, Regulus," said Sirius in a bored voice.

"Sirius," spat the younger boy who could have been Sirius's twin. "Bella and Cissa were there for Christmas."

"Such a shame I missed them," said Sirius sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

James and Peter sniggered. Regulus continued undaunted.

"You've been taken out of the estate," Regulus added with a smirk.

A fleeting look of disappointed and sadness crossed Sirius's features. Regulus seemed immensely happy with this.

"Guess you'll have to find your own way now," he said triumphantly. "Imagine. A Black, working at Flourish and Blotts."

Regulus laughed.

"Or Fortescue's!" added Regulus, snickering madly.

Regulus disappeared, and Sirius was distraught. Certainly, he'd been one disappointment after another in his parents' eyes. He should have known he'd be cut off sooner or later. But the thought of not having a place to go or money to spend, it was disheartening for a boy who'd grown up his entire life with unending wealth.

"My parents are going to be ecstatic," James announced.

"Why?" asked Sirius curiously.

"They've always wanted another son," he replied.

Sirius was elated. Working and earning a living would be difficult, no doubt. But with the Potters as his family, life wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh, look," said Anne, craning her neck across the Great Hall. "Lily Evans got her hair cut."

"What's it to you?" grumbled Severus, but he turned to look anyway.

Her hair was now resting just above her shoulder, a vibrant ruby that made Anne's look mousy and brown by compare. Lily turned in his direction. She saw him looking at her. She even i smiled /I . Severus instantly turned back around and busied himself with his lunch.

Anne had her wand out and was pointing it at her pumpkin juice. They were just starting to learn nonverbal spells for Spring term, and Anne was proving to be absolutely terrible at them. So, instead of practicing the nonverbal aspect, she was practicing whispering the spell almost silently out of the corner of her mouth, hoping the professors wouldn't notice. Severus chuckled at her attempts. Anne was brilliant at quite a few things, but unfortunately, academics wasn't one of them. She was going to need a lot of help if she hoped to pass all of her O.W.L.s.

"Let me tell you," Sirius announced when he returned to his dormitory to find his roommates already asleep.

They were all roused by his entrance. It was well past midnight, and Sirius had been missing all evening.

"Tell us what?" said James, rubbing his eyes.

"Sixth years," Sirius said, plopping down on his bed and looking dazed.

James sat up, as did the other two boys. Remus flicked his wand at a lantern and it lit up the room with a soft glow. Sirius's eyes were glazed over and his lips were rather puffy and swollen.

"Sixth year girls are the way to go," finished Sirius.

"What?!" exclaimed James.

"A Sixth year?" Peter asked.

"Kissing and telling, are we, Mister Black?" said Remus with a somewhat disapproving glance.

"More than just i kissing /I and telling, Mister Lupin," said Sirius, breathing heavily and shaking his head as though he wasn't really sure what had hit him.

"You didn't!" Remus said.

"You went . . . all the way?" asked James meekly.

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head, but then that glazed look returned to his face. "But just about everything shy of it."

With that, James sat up straight and nodded resolutely.

"I need to get a Sixth year girl," he said confidently.

"You still haven't moved past the Hufflepuff stage, mate," Sirius replied, sinking down onto his bed and crawling in between the covers.

"I haven't even i gotten /I to the Hufflepuff stage," said Peter.

"Oh," Sirius said suddenly, sitting back up. "Jane MacMillian. She thinks you're nice."

Peter's eyes went wide. James laughed heartily. Remus sat back quietly. He wanted to find a girl, to experience what his friends were. It wasn't that girls didn't find him attractive. In fact, he'd once been propositioned by a Sixth year girl himself. But, Remus didn't want to get close to a girl. He didn't want to risk hurting her. He could never be anything good: never a boyfriend, or a husband, or even a lover. It was too dangerous for his kind to be involved in those sorts of activities.

"What about you, Remus?" asked Sirius from under his blankets. "Got any girls to go after?"

"No," said Remus, blushing.

"Don't worry, mate. You'll find one," said James, and the others all murmured their agreement. He hoped someday it would be true.

The next day, the four Gryffindors were seated around the fireplace. James had a large piece of parchment in his lap and was studying it intently.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Map of Hogwarts," replied James without looking up.

"Where did you get it?" asked Peter.

"Nicked it from Filch," James said absently.

The other three crowded around James's armchair and were gazing at the map.

"We need to find a way to the Shrieking Shack," said James. "Full moon's tomorrow."

Remus's face turned ashen, and Sirius put an arm around his shoulders. They all stared at the map, as if they were willing it to show them the passageway.

"There!" said Sirius, pointing to a place on the map. "Look!"

"Leads out of the castle," said James, running his finger along the route. "Here's a path to that big tree."

"Whomping Willow," Remus said gravely. "Dumbledore had it planted when I started school First year."

"How do we get past it?" asked Sirius.

"There's a root at the base of the tree. You've got to touch it, or set a rock on it or something. Freezes the tree right up, and then you follow the tunnel straight into the Shrieking Shack," said Remus.

"What about Filch?" Peter piped in nervously.

"Invisibility Cloak, I guess," James said with a shrug.

They all watched the map, still considering it. James's eyes suddenly lit up and he lifted up the parchment.

"You know what'd be great?" he said, and the others murmured their curiosity. "If we could get this map to tell us where Filch is!"

"At all times?" asked Peter.

"Yea!" he said. "I mean, the Invisibility Cloak's great and everything, but if we i knew /I where he i was /I . . ."

"That's some complicated spellwork, James," Remus said.

"And the Animagus transformation isn't?" he asked. "I bet this would be loads easier, anyway."

He hopped up from his seat and glanced excitedly from face to face.

"I'll get to work on this," said James. "Tonight, we sneak out of the castle again. Peter, we've got to get your transfiguration down before tomorrow night!"

With that, James scampered up the stairs to the dormitory. The other three shrugged and returned to the mounds of homework they had already piled in front of them after just a few days back at school. Why James wanted to load i more /I work on himself was utterly beyond them.


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"Holy Merlin, it works!" exclaimed Sirius, late the next day.

"And with Peter's Animagus form, we'll have no trouble getting to you tonight!" James said happily.

Remus was tired and worn after their day of classes, but when James showed him the map, with a tiny dot marked "Argus Filch" floating around the corridors, he perked up.

"Peter figured it out?" asked Remus.

"He sure did!" said Sirius happily, clapping his smaller, rounder friend on the back. "And he's a rat, so he can sneak in and stop the Whomping Willow from, well, whomping us!"

"Wow," Remus murmured.

It would be the first time he would ever have company during a full moon. Even his parents had kept him locked up one night every month since he was a small boy. It was so dangerous, and he wanted to tell his friends to forget the whole thing, but Remus was so desperate for company and friendship that he went along with the idea. He didn't let his mind think about the disastrous results of what could happen.

They dropped Remus off at the Hospital Wing and threw the Invisibility Cloak over them. James pulled out the map and looked through it for any sign of Filch. He was in the Trophy Room, far from where they were and equally far from the passageway to the Whomping Willow.

Once they were safely out of the castle, they transformed. It was an amazing sight. Three Fifth year students at Hogwarts suddenly appearing from under the cloak and then changing into animals. James's stag was strong and proud. Sirius's dog was adorable and jovial. Peter's rat was tiny and sneaky - sneaky enough to get past the Whomping Willow and freeze its branches. The stag, the dog, and the rat crawled through the tunnel. James pushed open the trap door with his antlers.

Remus was sitting inside, ashen faced and miserable. His eyes widened in amazement when he saw the three creatures.

"Oh, my," he whispered. "Don't change. Stay in animal form."

The black-furred dog whined in agreement and gently licked Remus's hand. The seconds crept by. Suddenly, the white light of the moon streamed in through the window. The three animals tensed as Remus's kind, amber eyes turned into dark, animal orbs. He dropped to the floor and began to writhe in agony. He screamed. His back lengthened, his legs shrunk, and dark, grey fur sprouted from all over his body.

It was nothing like the beautiful transformation of James into his stag, or even the amusing one of Peter into his rat. This was painful and heartbreaking to watch. Finally, just when the three friends thought they'd have to turn away, a long howl broke the tension. Remus was transformed. For the first time, it became truly real. He was a werewolf.

"Thank you," said Remus.

It was deeply heartfelt and the other three could see it. He joined them for breakfast, looking haggard and exhausted as usual, but not as miserably depressed as he often did.

"Do you remember anything during the . . . you know?" asked James, looking sideways to see if anyone was watching.

"Bits and pieces," Remus replied. "I remember you three. It's incredible. I can't believe you've done it."

"It was nothing," Sirius said, shaking his head.

"We'd do anything for a friend," agreed Peter.

The Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip was nearly upon them, and little cupids were floating around the hallways dropping notices about it on unsuspecting students' heads. James was staring at one of these notices forlornly.

"Ask her," said Sirius through a mouthful of breakfast.

"She'll say no," James replied dejectedly.

"How's that different, then?" offered Sirius.

James sighed and shrugged. He turned and looked down the table where Lily and her friends were eating and chatting happily.

"Hey, Evans!" he called.

The girls stopped talking and all stared in his direction.

"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me for Valentine's Day?" he asked hopefully.

"No," replied Lily with a scowl.

James nodded and turned back to his friends.

"See? No different," said Sirius.

"I asked Jane MacMillian," said Peter proudly.

"She said yes?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," replied Peter, glancing at Sirius nervously.

"Well done!" he said loudly. "That's great!"

"I thought you said she thought I was nice?" Peter asked.

"I just said that so you'd ask her out," replied Sirius with a wave of his hand.

"What?" Peter exclaimed.

"What difference does it make now?" James inquired.

"Well," began Peter. "Well . . . it's just different!"

Sirius shrugged haphazardly and returned to his breakfast. James was asking Remus if he'd planned to ask someone, and Alexandra Robinson perked up hopefully. Remus was resolute, however, that he would not be taking anyone.

"Who're you taking?" James asked Sirius.

Alexandra Robinson perked up again, but when Sirius suddenly jumped up from the table and ran out of the Great Hall, she looked disappointed once more.

Sirius raced out of the doorway and looked both ways to see where she had gone. He saw the shining auburn hair heading down the left corridor. Anne Warlow was, for once, Snape-less, so he chased after her.

"Anne!" called Sirius.

She turned and glared at him. He caught up to her and was breathing heavily.

"Hi," he said, panting.

"Hello," replied Anne coolly.

"Where are you heading?" he asked.

"Library," she answered.

"Me too," Sirius lied.

Anne smirked at him and handed him her books. His face lit up brightly and he walked alongside her to the library.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?" he asked.

"I stayed here," replied Anne.

"I went to the Potters," explained Sirius. "My family disowned me."

"I see," Anne said.

Sirius laughed and turned to her. Her green eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"You don't say much when you aren't angry," said Sirius.

Anne smiled at him and shrugged. Merlin, she was beautiful when she smiled.

When they reached the library, Anne sat down at one of the tables and took a book from the top of the stack Sirius was carrying. He sat next to her, suddenly realizing that he didn't have a single book, or any notes for that matter. He quickly grabbed one of hers and pretended to study. Anne was not fooled.

"Did you need something, Mister Black? Or shall I just let you keep pretending to study?" Anne said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Sirius flushed. This was i not /I how it was supposed to go. He had never been this nervous around a girl. They just all seemed to melt into incoherence in his mere presence. But not Anne. He should have known it wouldn't be so easy with a Slytherin. He opened his mouth, ready to let flow the smooth, charismatic charm that characterised him.

"Valentine's Day?" was all that came out.

He cringed. Had he really just asked her to go to Hogsmeade with him by saying, "Valentine's Day"?

"Would you like to try again?" Anne said.

Sirius smiled when he saw her amused, but not at all condescending, expression. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Anne, I'd love it if you came to Hogsmeade with me for Valentine's Day," said Sirius with his characteristic grin.

"Much better," said Anne, her gaze returning to her book.

Sirius was horribly confused.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" said Anne with a smirk.

"You never answered my question!" he exclaimed.

"Mister Black, you never actually i asked /I a question," replied Anne in a soft voice, her lips close to his ear.

He shuddered slightly at the feel of her breath against his neck, and then he realized she was right.

"Would you like to go?" asked Sirius in a low, husky voice.

His grey eyes met her green ones and they looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, just when he was afraid he'd made a fool of himself and she was going to say no, she spoke.

"Yes," she whispered.


	21. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

"Sev! Please, stop!" rang out Anne's voice through the Hogwarts corridor.

Snape stopped and whirled around on his heel, facing Anne menacingly.

"I can't believe you're going with i him /I ," Snape said sharply to her, and her face dropped sadly.

"Severus, I know we usually go to Hogsmeade together, but I just thought a change might be interesting," she pleaded.

"So you decided to go on a date with a Gryffindor?" Snape snapped.

"Well now that we're talking about Gryffindors," cried Anne angrily, "let's talk about Lily Evans!"

Snape went paler than he already was.

"Yes, let's talk about her shall we?" yelled Anne. "I'm not the only one in Slytherin who fancies a Gryffindor. i But at least mine fancies me back!! /I "

Anne stormed away.

"Curse James Potter," Snape muttered under his breath as he stalked down the hall. "Curse Potter i and /I Black. And curse Lily Evans!"

"Merlin, you didn't," said James quietly as he saw the girl who was walking toward Sirius.

"She said yes?" asked Remus in amazement.

"Don't be so surprised," Sirius said.

Anne walked up to the three boys casually. Peter was already off with his date, and James was so forlorn at Lily's constant rejection that he never asked anyone else. Anne grinned at the other two, particularly at Remus, for he had helped her scrape by in Potions for the midterm exams. She surprised all three of them when she stood up on her toes and planted a quick peck on Sirius's cheek.

"Well?" she said impatiently. "Let's go."

James and Remus went off to the Three Broomsticks, and Anne followed Sirius until they arrived at the door to Madame Puddifoot's.

"Are you i joking /I ?" Anne exclaimed.

Sirius looked at her confusedly.

"You're not going to make me go in i there /I , are you?" she asked.

"You . . . you don't want to?" he asked in amazement.

"No!" she laughed.

Sirius let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank Merlin!" he said happily. "Every other girl I've taken out has dragged me here."

"Every other girl?" asked Anne with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know," Sirius mumbled, flushing once again.

"I've heard," Anne said with a smirk and a nod.

They finally settled on taking a walk toward the fountain behind Rosmerta's bar. The conversation came easily, something Sirius was both surprised by and thankful for. So many of his other dates had been comprised of a few words, an awkward pause, and then adolescent hormones taking over from there. Anne was not so much as clever, but she was witty and snide. She was also rather nice, when she wasn't cursing him. Sirius didn't think Slytherins could be nice. Of course, the examples of Slytherins he'd seen were all in his family, and they weren't exactly known to be a nice bunch.

Finally, they came upon the fountain, which was frozen solid in the winter cold. There was a bench beside it, and they sat down. He noticed that Anne was shivering.

"Here," he said, removing his burgundy scarf and wrapping it around her neck.

"Now I look like a bloody Gryffindor," Anne joked.

"Well, you're on a date with one. Might as well play the part," said Sirius with a grin.

Anne laughed. The wind blustered up at that moment, and he took the opportunity to snuggle closer to her on the bench, on the premise of keeping her warm, of course. Pleasantly for him, instead of whipping out her wand and hexing him, she snuggled back, resting her head against his shoulder as they sat watching the wind blow the snow in spirals.

"Why do you think you ended up in Gryffindor?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Sirius stopped and thought for a moment. He had never really thought about it, beyond being ecstatic to be far away from his cousins. Saying that he wasn't evil and conniving didn't seem appropriate, not only because he was on a date with a Slytherin, but also because she didn't seem to be either of those things. Cunning? Yes. Ambitious? Surely. But evil? He didn't think so.

"I think it's because I'm so different from the rest of the Blacks," Sirius replied thoughtfully. "I'm sure I have plenty of Slytherin qualities in me, but the Hat knew I was different. I suppose I had enough Gryffindor in me to send me there. Brave, proud, loyal to my friends-"

"But I'm loyal to my friends," said Anne. "Well, to my best friend."

"Snivellus," sneered Sirius.

Anne pulled her head off his shoulder and he immediately regretted saying it.

"Sorry," he said. "Old habits die hard."

"Loyalty means something different to a Slytherin, I think," Anne said, returning to their conversation though she didn't return to snuggling against him. "A Gryffindor might remain loyal even when it makes no sense to do so."

"When wouldn't it make sense?" he asked.

"Well," she began, "what if a friend did something truly terrible? What if a friend betrayed you?"

"My friends would never betray me," said Sirius with a furrowed brow.

"That's the kind of loyalty that makes no sense," Anne replied. "I am loyal to Severus, but it isn't an unquestioning loyalty. His choices are his own, and most wouldn't affect my loyalty to him, but if he betrayed my trust, or betrayed someone I loved . . ."

She trailed off. His grey eyes were searching hers. Uncomfortable, she turned away.

"I'm just saying that loyalty isn't that cut and dry," Anne finished.

Sirius leaned back on the bench, one of his arms behind her. He let it rest on her shoulders and pulled her in close to him, and she didn't resist. Finally, Sirius turned to her. Her nose was pink from the cold and her eyelashes had bits of snowflake clinging to them. He leaned in close to her, and she looked over at him. Their breath made clouds of mist in the cold air.

He brought his lips to hers. They were cold at first, but quickly warmed as he kissed her. His tongue darted across her lips, and she opened her mouth for him. Sirius brought one hand to her face, slipping his cold fingers underneath the burgundy scarf, which made her gasp and giggle. He smiled, too. As his lips sought hers again, he felt her arms wrap around his neck. It felt very right, kissing Anne Warlow. It was much different than any other girl he'd kissed. Something told him that he wouldn't find this feeling every day.

Tangling his hands in her auburn hair, he brought her closer, a jolt of electricity shooting through him when he heard her moan softly into his mouth. All too soon, however, they heard the sounds of students leaving the Three Broomsticks. Sirius pulled away, grinning madly. She lowered her eyes shyly, and when he stood and held his hand out to her, she took it. They walked like that, arm in arm, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, the rest of the way back to the castle.


	22. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"I'm really sorry," said Anne.

When Anne had walked into the dormitory, the other Fifth year boys had scattered. Severus was lying on his bed. Her cousin was ignoring her.

"I shouldn't have said that," Anne continued.

Severus sighed. He'd said hundreds of things to her, and she'd forgiven him each time.

"How was your date?" he asked sourly.

"It was great," Anne replied.

Her tone was far too bright for him. He groaned and rolled over onto his side, facing her. She looked radiant and happy. It sickened him to think that Sirius Black had made her look that way.

"Can't you pick the other Black?" asked Severus in frustration.

"Regulus?!" Anne asked with a laugh.

"At least he's in Slytherin," Severus said. "And he's not been terrorizing me since the first day of school."

"Oh, come on," said Anne. "It took Sirius at least a month to terrorize you."

She was grinning at him, but he didn't crack a smile.

"Are you sure about him?" Severus asked. "I mean, he i is /I kind of like the Hogwarts broom. Every girl's had a ride."

"Severus!" admonished Anne, though she was still smiling. "I am perfectly aware of Black's reputation. And it's not like I haven't been kissed."

Severus stared at her in shock.

"Sev, you didn't think I'd never been kissed?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to respond, but thought better of it. Once again, here was proof that Anne was maturing into a young woman, and it made him distinctly uncomfortable.

"Anyway," Anne continued. "I'm not here to apologize for going to Hogsmeade with Black. I can date whomever I'd like."

Severus made a noncommital grunt and fell back onto his back.

"I'm here to apologize for being so rude about Evans," she said, and Severus froze. "She likes you, Sev."

"No, she doesn't," he snapped, but secretly he hoped Anne was right.

"I don't know exactly how she feels, but I know she likes you enough to be kind to you," said Anne. "And that's as good a place as any to start."

Severus turned to look at her.

"Really?" he asked.

He didn't really want to admit it to himself, but he was jealous of Anne. He had never really been i jealous /I before, though he easily could have been. What made him jealous now was that she had just been on a date. A date with a boy she obviously really liked. Severus didn't even mind so much that he was a Gryffindor, for if he was honest with himself, he knew the girl i he /I would like to date was a Gryffindor as well.

"Really," Anne replied.

"So what do I do?" asked Severus.

"Just tell her how you feel," replied Anne with a shrug.

"I can't do that!" Severus exclaimed with a flushed face. "Just walk up to her and say, 'Lily, I've been mad about you since the first day on the train!.' Are you barking?"

Anne laughed.

"Don't say it quite like that," she said. "But you've got the overall concept. What's something you like about her?"

"Her eyes," said Severus immediately. "Her pretty green eyes."

"My eyes are green," Anne replied narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes, but yours have those little gold flecks in the middle. Yours are pretty, too, don't worry," explained Severus, interrupting her protest. "Yours are lovely, but hers are this vivid, deep emerald color, like . . . like a sea of grass on the summer Scottish plain."

Anne was staring at him with an open mouth.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Severus . . . that was very poetic," said Anne.

"Well, I can't very well tell her that her eyes look like a field!" he answered angrily.

Anne sighed and hopped over to his bed, laying next to him.

"Just tell her that you really care about her," Anne said slowly. "Tell her that you care about her, and you just wanted her to know that."

"That's it?" he asked suspiciously.

"That's it," she replied. "And that way, if she doesn't feel exactly as we i hope /I she does, you can just pull it off like you want to be her friend. That you care about her as a friend."

The wheels were turning in Severus's head. i How does she come up with this stuff? /I Severus thought to himself. He certainly would never have created something so simple, and yet so complex. Anne certainly could manipulate words.

"I'll do it," he said resolutely.

"Excellent," replied Anne.

With a quick squeeze of his arm, she hopped up from the bed and left his dormitory, leaving him alone with his thoughts. For the first time, he imagined himself with a girl at the Hogsmeade trip: a girl who wasn't Anne. He could picture Lily gazing excitedly into the shop windows while he tagged along behind her. He could see them huddled together as they hurried into the Three Broomsticks to escape the cold. He could even see, and he shocked himself by thinking it, himself and Lily meeting up with Sirius and Anne to enjoy a round of butterbeers. A grin spread over his face when he pictured James Potter staring longingly at Lily from a table across the room while Severus put an arm around her shoulders. Yes, this could be good.

After their next Potions class, in which Sirius had been leaning over his desk every chance he got to whisper something in Anne's ear, Severus was packing up his brand new potions set with Lily at his side.

"That's a lovely potions kit," Lily commented.

"Thank you," said Severus. "Got it for Christmas."

"A very generous gift," she added.

Severus took a deep breath. His hands were shaking slightly as he put away his golden cauldron.

"Lily, I wonder," he began shakily. "I'm just not really . . . getting this part of our lessons. Would you mind maybe coming to the library to straighten me out?"

Lily didn't respond, she just gazed at him with a something between a smile and a look of incredulity. Severus blushed nervously.

"I'd ask Anne but she's rubbish at Potions," he added as a quick caveat.

Lily laughed and her perfect green eyes lit up.

"Remus says the same thing about her," she said, inclining her head toward the Gryffindor Prefect who was now helping Anne clean up after she'd melted her cauldron.

Severus let a chuckle escape his lips.

"Of course I'll help you," said Lily finally. "That's what Potions partners do."

She smiled at him brightly and he felt his insides turn to goo. Severus racked his brains for what exactly Anne had told him to say to Lily, but he was drawing a total blank. Before he had a chance to sneak away and ask her, though, Lily was already walking out of the classroom calling, "Come on!" Severus sought Anne's eyes, and she was looking at him with an enormous grin, and then found Potter's, who was watching him with an enormous scowl.

Severus instantly felt better.

"You coming?" called Lily from a few paces ahead of him.

He trotted to catch up. They walked to the library in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Severus kept worrying that she was thinking horrid things about him, but the way she occasionally glanced at him and grinned lifted his spirits tremendously. Finally, they were in the library and Lily had spread out her Potions text on the table.

"Now, what is it you don't understand?" she asked.

Severus paused, frozen, for a moment. There wasn't actually i anything /I that he didn't understand when it came to Potions. He hadn't even realised that he should be coming up with something as they walked. He blurted out an answer.

"Tongue-Teasing Elixirs?" asked Lily with surprise. "I guess you'd know all about the effects of one."

Severus blushed a furious color of red.

"Thank goodness for Anne Warlow," Lily continued. "I ought to have hexed Sirius Black myself after all that, but I'm not so marvelously devious as she is."

Severus laughed.

"Marvelously devious?" he asked. "That's the perfect description for her."

"There's that smile again," said Lily quietly.

Her green eyes met his onyx ones and he lost what breath he had in his lungs. It was now or never. He had to speak. He had to tell her . . . i blast, what was it Anne said to tell her? /I he thought.

"Thank you," Severus blurted.

"For what?" she asked.

"For never mentioning that day. I know . . . what I said," he muttered. "I was never more embarrassed in my life."

"Sirius and James are rotten. I'd never think less of anyone for something done under the influence of one of their pranks," said Lily with a furrowed brow.

Severus nodded and once again let a chuckle escape his lips.

"The truth is, Lily," he began, fidgeting nervously, "I care about you."

Lily didn't say anything at first, and Severus almost wished he hadn't said it.

"You know, Severus?" Lily finally said, breaking the tense silence. "I had never really thought about it before, but I care about you, too."


	23. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"Oh my goodness! What happened?!" asked Anne, unable to contain her excitement as Severus sat down next to her in the Great Hall for lunch.

He had a pensive look on his face and was staring into space, hardly listening.

"She said she cared about me," he replied softly.

"Tell me everything!" Anne squealed.

"We went to the library to study," Severus told her. "I asked to her help me understand the Tongue-Teasing Elixir."

"Tongue-Teasing Elixir?" asked Anne sceptically. "Sev, that's First year Potions. Couldn't you think of anything better?"

"It was the first thing that came to mind!" he cried. "Anyway, I told her that I cared about her, and she said she cared about me, too."

He was staring into space again.

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "See? What did I tell you? Just tell her how you feel and the rest works itself out! So, what's next?"

"What do you mean?" asked Severus confusedly.

"Didn't you ask her to study with you again? Or to go to the Astronomy Tower with you tonight?" Anne asked, waggling her eyebrows at him.

"No," he replied, flushing. "I didn't think to ask her."

"Well, next time you see her, ask her to help you with Charms. She's brilliant at it," Anne instructed.

"How do you know?" asked Severus.

Anne clucked her tongue and threw her auburn hair behind her shoulders.

"I know everything," said Anne haughtily.

They both began to laugh, earning suspicious looks from the rest of the Slytherins. Severus wasn't usually one to burst into giggles with his cousin.

"You know what she called you?" Severus said.

"What?" asked Anne, her eyes narrowing.

"She called you 'marvelously devious'," he said with a grin.

"Marvelously devious?" said Anne. "That sounds about right."

"I thought so," agreed Severus.

Anne looked at her cousin. A healthy flush had lit up his normally pale, sallow skin, and his eyes were almost sparkling. She grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You look happy," she whispered.

"I think I am," he replied.

"What was that?" asked James angrily.

"What?" Lily replied.

"You walking in with Snivellus Snape!" exclaimed James, his eyes blazing.

"We were studying together in the library," explained Lily, her nose in the air.

"You can't do that!" James cried.

Lily's gaze landed on him and her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You're a Gryffindor Prefect associating with the enemy!" James continued. "It's bad enough that Sirius is trying to get in Anne Warlow's knickers! Now you're letting Snape slip his greasy mitts into yours!"

"James," said Remus warningly.

Lily's expression changed. She looked genuinely hurt by his words, a first, for certain. She had been furious, annoyed, and frustrated, but he'd never seen her look hurt. Lily bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, glaring at him.

"James Potter, you are an arrogant bastard," said Lily, her voice nearly cracking.

With that, she stood from the table, her lunch completely untouched, and ran from the room. James watched her leave and turned his gaze to the Slytherin table. Snape was watching Lily, too. James had never been more angry in his life.

"We've got to get that slimy git," he growled.

"James, I don't think that one was Snape's fault," Remus said calmly. "I think that one was all you."

"It is Snape's fault!" cried James loudly. "If it weren't for him, Lily would be studying with i me /I !"

Remus wasn't entirely convinced by James's words. He hated Snape as much as James did, but it seemed fairly obvious that James had managed to hurt Lily all on his own that time. James sat stewing in his own anger.

"We've got to get him," he sneered, and Sirius and Peter agreed.

"Happy Birthday!" said Severus when Anne walked sleepily down the stairs from her dormitory.

"Sev, you remembered!" she replied happily

"Of course I did," he dismissed.

He had breakfast, a tray full of pancakes and sausages with orange juice and berries. She sat down next to him, eyeing the plates hungrily.

"Go ahead," he said with a smile.

Anne dug into breakfast and he followed suit.

"This is marvelous!" Anne said as she ate. "Have I told you how much I love you."

"Often," Severus replied.

She i did /I tell him how much she loved him often. He never said it back. Never in their entire lives as best friends, as family. He just didn't know how to express himself. She said it so naturally, so truly. He felt it would sound contrived coming from him.

"I don't have a gift for you," said Severus through a mouthful of bacon.

He glanced at her guiltily, and she paused from eating for a moment and considered him.

"I know what you can do for me for my birthday," she said.

He motioned for her to go on.

"You can stop hanging around those older Slytherins," said Anne.

"What?"

"I've seen you talking with them in the common room when you think I'm not looking," said Anne. "I don't like those boys, and I don't think you should be spending time with them."

"You sound like my mother," groaned Severus.

"Your mother would probably tell you to make friends with them," she said, rolling her eyes.

Severus sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Anne, they're going somewhere. They've got plans, ambitions," said Severus, and then he hushed his voice to a whisper. "They're going to join the Dark Lord when they graduate."

"Dark Lord! i Dark /I Lord! Doesn't that tell you something about him?" she exclaimed, and he shushed her.

"It's not as simple as that, Anne. The Dark Lord knows about magic. He understands this world, better than even we do," Severus explained. "He knows that magic is something that's best kept in Wizarding families."

"You're a half-blood, Sev," Anne droned.

"He means Mudbloods," added Severus.

"Lily Evans is Muggleborn!" said Anne, throwing her hands in the air.

"She's different!" he cried.

"How?" asked Anne.

Severus just scowled.

"That's not a very Slytherin attitude," he grumbled.

"Severus, just because we're Slytherins doesn't mean we're evil. Slytherins use their cunning and their wits to see all ends, use their ambitions to make their goals happen," she said, and before he could respond she continued. "Our goals aren't to get rid of all the Muggleborns!"

"Anne, you don't understand! Those guys understand me. They understand where I'm coming from!" he said.

"And I don't?" she spat.

"You do," said Severus, trying to fumble for what he meant. "You've just . . . well, we're just . . ."

"It's us against the world, Sev," said Anne softly. "We've known that since we were five years old."

"That was before you got all i pretty /I ," mumbled Severus.

"But i you're /I smart. And I'd give every ounce of prettiness I might possess to be as smart as you are," she sighed. "Maybe then I'd have been in Ravenclaw where Dad wanted me."

"Then you wouldn't be with me," said Severus, quietly hoping he hadn't turned away his best friend.

"Us against the world, Severus," said Anne, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Anne," he whispered against the side of her face.


	24. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"A little bird told me it was your birthday," said Sirius as he approached Anne in the Great Hall.

"A bird or a snake?" asked Anne with a smirk.

Sirius pulled out a tiny flower from the pocket of his robes and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she replied, and she started to walk away.

Sirius grasped her arm and pulled her back to him, and butterflies built up inside him when he heard her breath hitch.

"Astronomy Tower tonight?" he asked softly. "To celebrate your birthday?"

Anne lowered her eyes to avoid his piercing, grey gaze.

"Alright," she whispered.

That evening, Anne trotted down the staircase of her dormitory and sat down next to Severus for a moment before she left to meet Sirius.

"Going somewhere?" he droned.

"As a matter of fact, yes," announced Anne primly.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Please look out for yourself," he said seriously.

"Since when you do think I can't hold my own against Black?" exclaimed Anne with a grin.

"Black?!" cried a voice. "Don't tell me you're going on a date with i Sirius /I ."

It was Regulus, and his grey eyes were narrowed at Anne. She didn't respond, just stared up at his sneering expression without interest.

"He's been cut out of the estate, you know," said Regulus in a snotty tone.

"What?" asked Anne.

"Mum and Dad took him out of their estate," he repeated with a superior air. "He won't get a penny unless he's the last Black alive."

It was Anne's turn to roll her eyes.

"Regulus, are you implying that I need money?" she asked.

Regulus opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Anne stood from the couch abruptly, and Severus groaned inwardly at her skirt, which he considered far too short. She stepped closer to the younger Black and put her mouth next to his ear.

"Don't worry, Regulus," she whispered. "If the Warlows ever fall on hard times, you'll be the first Black I come after."

After flashing a devious smile at Severus, she practically skipped away to her date with Sirius Black. Regulus was left babbling and blathering, and rather than hear some pathetic comment about Anne, Severus decided it would be easier just to hex Regulus, so he took out some of his resentment on Sirius's younger brother.

It made him feel immensely better.

"You had better have something good planned," said Anne.

"Do you i know /I me?" joked Sirius.

He was gazing into a bit of parchment, dragging Anne halfway around the school in the attempt to get to the Astronomy Tower. Finally, after many twists and turns in the corridors, they arrived.

"Rather empty, isn't it?" asked Anne.

"The Astronomy Tower isn't popular for Tuesday nights. It's always empty," he explained.

Anne raised an eyebrow at him.

"And you know this how?" she teased, and Sirius flushed red.

He pulled out something from his pocket, and after waving his wand at it and casting a spell, it enlarged into a very fluffy and comfortable blanket, which Sirius spread out on the stone floor. After lighting a lantern with his wand, he relaxed onto the blanket and motioned for Anne to do the same. For a long time, they lay on the blanket in silence, staring up through the hole in the ceiling to gaze at the stars, with Sirius's arm resting casually around Anne's shoulders.

"What's it like, in Slytherin?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Anne replied.

Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know. I've just always heard awful things about Slytherin. Just wondering if they were true," he said.

"What's Gryffindor like?" asked Anne.

"Friendly, cosy, comfortable. Most everyone's on your side. But most everyone's nosy, and your business is everyone else's," said Sirius truthfully.

"Slytherin is all politics," answered Anne. "None of this 'heart on your sleeve' thing you Gryffindors are plagued with."

He laughed.

"Everyone wants to be at the top, stepping on whoever they need to in order to get there," added Anne.

"Have you been stepped on?" asked Sirius, and Anne chuckled.

"No. Lucius Malfoy liked me," she said, and Sirius made a face. "His stamp of approval kept your mean cousins away."

"Then I guess the guy isn't half bad," said Sirius with a grin.

Anne snuggled in closer to him, and he relished the feeling of her body warm against his. He wrapped his arms close around her and waited for her to continue. After a moment's wait, she did.

"And unlike Gryffindor, no one has close friends in Slytherin," said Anne. "Severus and I are the exception, not the rule."

Anne felt Sirius tense against her and looked over to see his grimace. She smiled.

"You're jealous, aren't you," she asked, but it was more a statement than a question.

Sirius nodded reluctantly. Anne sighed.

"Sev and I have been through a lot together. Known each other our whole lives. He's closer to me than anyone, even my dad," she said.

Sirius wondered if she thought this was helping, because in truth, it was just making him grumpier by the second.

"I love him dearly," said Anne, gazing into Sirius's grey eyes. "But there's no reason in the world that you ought to be jealous of him. You can give me something that he can't."

"What's that?" asked Sirius.

Anne didn't answer. She just pressed her lips against his, tangling one hand in his silky, black hair. Sirius returned the kiss immediately. He kept one hand wrapped around her body and let the other slip down to her waist. She opened her mouth and let his tongue dart in to dance with hers. Slowly, he rolled over so that she was underneath him, still kissing her passionately. Cautiously, and with growing fear that he would soon be the target of a well-aimed hex, he slid his hand up from her waist to her chest. When he heard her whimper softly, he groaned. Sirius kissed down the side of her neck, on her collar bone, and in the space between her breasts. Anne gasped and arched her back beneath him. He returned his lips to hers, feeling giddy, triumphant, and terrified all at the same time. Her fingernails were raking through his hair and down his back. Sirius shifted his hips so that certain bits of himself wouldn't be so uncomfortable.

"Sirius!" gasped Anne as she felt those certain bits against her thigh.

"It's alright," whispered Sirius, still kissing her lightly and smiling gently. "You can ignore that.."

Only after plenty of impassioned snogging and cautious exploring of her body did he pull away, panting for breath. Anne looked positively angelic beneath him, her eyes hooded and her breath coming as quickly as his own. Her hair was fanned out on the blanket, looking almost black in the darkness. He placed a gentle line of kisses along her jaw.

"Guess we'd better head off," he said softly.

Anne nodded and smiled coyly at him. After extinguishing the lamp and returning the blanket to his pocket, he walked her to the suit of armor that guarded the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Can't believe I just snogged a Slytherin," said Sirius with a charismatic grin.

"Yes, it is rather lucky for you, isn't it?" she replied.

He kissed her on the mouth again, feeling her relax against him, before breaking away and planting a sweet goodnight peck on her cheek. She waved at him, and he turned and disappeared down the corridor. Anne returned to the common room looking thoroughly snogged. Her auburn hair was messed and her lips were the slightest bit puffy. Severus grumbled at her for not being at least discreet about it, but Anne ignored him. Her mind was focused elsewhere: on Sirius Black.


	25. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

"I don't know, James," muttered Peter nervously.

"Are you kidding? It's perfect," Sirius said, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Snape'll never know what hit him," said James. "Always sticking his greasy nose where it doesn't belong. This'll show him never to do i that /I again."

"And with him out of the way, Anne will finally spend some time with me," added Sirius.

Since the night at the Astronomy Tower, Sirius hadn't seen Anne at all outside of classes or in the Great Hall. He asked her to go to the gardens with him one night, but she couldn't because Snape was helping her with Transfiguration. He offered to help her with Transfiguration the next night, but she couldn't because that was the night she and Snape always played Wizard chess. He was tired of hearing about Snape. Snape, Anne's cousin, Sirius's biggest competition for Anne's heart. Whatever she said, there was something she and Snape had that he couldn't touch, and he was certainly jealous about it. It would be better for all of them to get Snape out of the way.

"And Lily will spend some time with i me /I ," James agreed.

"I still don't know," Peter said.

"Peter, if you're not with us, you're against us," said Sirius.

"And we'll have to i Obliviate /I you so you don't reveal the plan to anyone else," added James.

Quietly, James wondered if Peter was right. What if Snape was killed? It was an incredibly dangerous plan. But Snape was no idiot. He would know better than to get too close or too brave. He was a Slytherin, after all, and they weren't exactly known for their courage. It would be a good way to shake him up, get him out of their way. That was all they really wanted after all.

"Look at this," said James, pulling out their enchanted map of Hogwarts.

"We've seen it," Sirius said in a bored tone.

"No! I've changed it!" James exclaimed. "I figured, why only watch for Filch when we can watch for everyone!"

"It's blank," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Watch this," James said with a smirk, and he touched his wand to the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Suddenly, words sprawled out on the parchment. Peter read aloud.

"Mister Moony, Mister Wormtail, Mister Padfoot, and Mister Prongs proudly present," he read, and the title appeared. "The Marauder's Map!"

"Mister Padfoot, eh?" asked Sirius with a grin.

"Wormtail!" Peter cried unhappily. "That's awful."

"Too late to change it now," shrugged James.

James unfolded the map, and Sirius and Peter were in awe at the hundreds of little dots floating around the corridors. It listed everyone! Lily was in her dormitory, Anne was in the library with Snape, Filch was in his office, and Dumbledore was pacing his study.

"This is incredible, Mister Prongs," whispered Sirius.

Anne was chatting with Sirius Black, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly. Her back was against the wall and he had one hand resting next to her head, leaning over her confidently. Severus wanted to punch him in the face. However, an owl dropping a letter at his plate distracted him. No one ever sent him owls. Who on earth could it be? He unfurled it carefully and scanned the words.

i Snape,

I can't believe I'm actually writing you a letter. It almost disgusts me, but I have to do it. I'm worried about Anne. There's something that's been bothering me. It's never bothered me before, but now that I have someone at Hogwarts I care about, I feel like I've got to investigate.

There's something funny about Remus Lupin. Have you noticed it? I know where he goes once a month, and why he leaves. I'm afraid for Anne. It's dangerous, what he is, and I don't want anything to ever happen to her.

You're the last person I'd ever ask for help on anything, but I feel like, when it comes to Anne, we've both got something invested. If you care about her, too, meet me at the portrait of the Fat Lady tonight at eight.

Sirius Black /I 

Severus gazed up at Sirius. He was still standing close to Anne, now touching her cheek gently. She gave him a quick peck and started heading toward the Slytherin table. Sirius shot a meaningful look at Severus before returning to his table. Severus quickly furled up the parchment and stuffed it in his bag.

During Potions class that day, Severus kept a sharp eye on Lupin. He looked haggard and worn. Anne had often mentioned Lupin seeming ill, and it had struck him as odd, but he'd never really given it much thought. Black's letter plagued him. What was Lupin's secret? And how could it hurt Anne? He had never wanted to switch back to having Anne as a partner, but for some reason, today, he did.

A nagging feeling told him not to do as Black asked, but his curiosity and fear for Anne got the better of him. He snuck out of the common room and headed to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Black was waiting for him.

"Come on!" hissed Sirius.

Severus followed him. It would be a night to never forget.

"What's that you're holding?" hissed Snape.

"Just a map," Sirius replied.

They wandered down the darkening corridors. Severus was amazed that they never ran into anyone and got caught, but Sirius was dragging them down corridors Snape didn't even knew existed and doubted many others did either. Finally, they arrived at a passage.

"Where does this lead?" asked Severus suspiciously. "And what's so dangerous to Anne?"

"It leads outside the castle," Sirius whispered. "And we're about to find out."

James was sitting on the burgundy couch of the Gryffindor common room fidgeting nervously. Mister Padfoot would be escorting Snape out of the castle right about now. He hoped the plan worked. Lily walked down the staircase into the common room, and almost turned around to return to her dormitory when she saw James sitting there.

"Wait," James said.

To his surprise, Lily turned and walked to the couch. He racked his mind desperately for what he should do, what he should say. He let slip the first thing that came to his mind.

"Lily, I'm really sorry," mumbled James quietly.

Lily considered him for a long while. He had never apologized for anything, so it threw her off balance. She sank down onto the couch, sitting as far away from him as she could, but even so, James saw that his apology worked.

"I shouldn't have said such an awful thing," he continued. "I don't think you're letting Snape into your knickers."

Lily snorted a laugh.

"Some apology," she laughed.

James turned red and dragged his hand through his messy black hair, smiling awkwardly at her.

"Of course I'm not letting Severus into my knickers," added Lily, shaking her head. "I don't even i like /I him in that way."

"You don't?" asked James suddenly.

"No," replied Lily. "I think he's a wonderful person, inside, just misunderstood. And I hate to see you and Black and Pettigrew picking on him."

"You do?" gulped James.

"Of course!" she cried. "You three are terrible to him, and he's done nothing to you. I swear, Potter, I might actually go out with you if you'd just let me and Severus be."

"You would?" he asked meekly.

"I i might /I ," said Lily. "But seeing as you'll never just let me be i friends /I with Severus - I mean, you're so obsessed with getting him out of the way, you won't realize that you don't even need to!"

James sat stock still, his mouth open, completely bewildered. In a flash, he jumped up from the couch and bolted from the common room, leaving Lily sitting alone in surprise.

"How much further?" whispered Snape.

The moonlight was bright, lighting their silhouettes in the darkness. They were almost to the Whomping Willow, where Peter was waiting, in his rat form, to step on the root that would allow them into the tunnel.

"Not far," Sirius replied.

"Are we heading to the Whomping Willow?" Snape asked. "Don't tell me i that's /I what's dangerous to Anne."

"It isn't," said Sirius.

Severus was beginning to regret his decision to follow Sirius. Something didn't seem right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Sirius had said hardly a word about Anne, and if this truly was about protecting her, Severus figured he might want to talk about her, too. Still, his curiosity was beginning to pique. Severus watched in amazement as the violently shaking willow tree suddenly froze.

"Why did it-"

"I know the trick," said Sirius quickly.

The two of them made their way to the tunnel. Sirius motioned for Severus to crawl in first. He started creeping through the passageway, ducking his head under the low ceiling. He could hear a growl, a roar almost, ahead of him.

"Black, what is that?" asked Severus, his voice beginning to hint at fear.

There was no answer. Severus turned around and saw that Black was no longer behind him. His heart began beating quickly. Two more steps forward, and he saw it . . .

"Stop!" called a voice. "Stop! Don't go any further!!"

Severus couldn't have moved if he wanted to. Just a few yards from him was a fully grown i werewolf /I . And it was looking straight at him.


	26. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

"Get out of there!" cried the voice. "Come on! Quick!"

Severus felt a hand grab his arm and jerk him backward. The werewolf was poised to attack. Scrambling backward, with the hand pulling him along, he jumped out of the passageway and the trap door was shut immediately. The sound of the werewolf's howl echoed in the moonlight. Severus turned to see who the mysterious person was who rescued him from what was surely certain death.

"Potter?!" he spat with disgust.

James had his hands on his knees and was panting heavily. Sirius was staring between Snape and James with an open mouth. Finally, James began to catch his breath.

"Lily . . ."he said, still panting. "Please . . . don't tell . . . Lily."

"Why should I not?" cried Severus with a sneer. "What the hell were you two trying to pull? Wanting to get me killed? Is that it?"

"No!" James said.

"Worried about Anne," scoffed Severus. "I can't believe it. I thought the pranks, the snide remarks, I thought that was just arrogance and poor manners. But this . . ."

Severus was pale, shaking his head.

"This was cruel," said Severus finally.

"Please," said James, grasping Severus's arm firmly. "Please, I'll do anything. Just don't tell Lily."

Severus paused, his black eyes boring into James's hazel ones.

"Anything?"

"Anything," James assured him.

He paused. Sirius was still frozen to the spot.

"You can't ask her out," said Severus.

"What?" asked James incredulously.

"For the rest of the year, you can't ask her out," repeated Severus.

James stood silent, still breathing quickly. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and took a deep breath.

"Fine," he said. "Rest of Fifth year, I won't ask her out. And you don't tell her about . . . about tonight."

Severus scowled at James, but nodded. He then turned his fiery glare to Sirius.

"But don't think I won't tell Anne," he spat.

And like a bat, he twirled and stalked away toward the castle, his long black robes floating at his sides like wings. James and Sirius watched him go.

"What was that?" cried Sirius, finally able to speak. "Coming out here and rescuing him!"

"Sirius, it was a stupid prank," James said.

"It was your idea!" Sirius said. "And now Anne is going to hate me! She'll never speak to me again!"

"Sirius, do you think she would have spoken to you if you got her best friend killed?" roared James.

Sirius didn't answer. James was furious, but most of all, he was furious with himself. The only thing preventing his sanity from taking a leap off the deep end was the knowledge that Snivellus wasn't going to tell Lily. His heart ached to think that Snape would surely be asking Lily on a date, but she had told him, practically assured him, that she didn't have feelings for Snape. He hoped dearly that it was true. James stormed back to the castle, miserable and angry, not even noticing Sirius ambling guiltily beside him.

----

"What the hell happened last night?" growled Remus in a tone more angry than any of them had ever heard.

James, Sirius, and Peter all stared at Remus, saying nothing. It was embarrassing, what they had tried to do. James and Sirius both looked back on the day before in disgust. Had they actually thought the prank a funny one? A good one? It was like they had grown from boys to men in a single night. They both almost hated themselves for the cruel trick.

"I asked a question," snarled Remus. "Tell me what happened last night."

"What do you remember?" Sirius asked in a voice so soft they could hardly hear him.

"I remember seeing Snape in the Shrieking Shack!" Remus shouted. "Snape! Yards away from me! And James pulling him back! What the hell was Snape doing down there?"

"Remus, it was a stupid prank," said Sirius, trying to defend himself.

"A stupid prank?!" cried Remus. "Are you telling me you knew he was going to the Shrieking Shack and you didn't stop him?? That wasn't a stupid prank, it was practically murder!"

"More than just knew," admitted James dejectedly.

Remus was frozen. He was so angry and frustrated and, most of all, i afraid /I , he could hardly speak.

"We told him to go," continued James.

Remus was breathing heavily, panting as he tried not to explode. James, Sirius, and Peter were all staring at their feet waiting for the outburst.

"I'll be expelled," said Remus, the fear in his voice not hidden. "Snape knows what I am. I'm through. It's over."

The three boys all felt a distinct wave of nausea wash over them. It was true. If Snape told anyone, if word got out, then their friend would be kicked out of Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sirius.

"Me too," James added solemnly.

"Me too," said Peter.

Remus's eyes were empty and forlorn.

"Sorry doesn't keep me at Hogwarts," he said miserably.

----

The day did not get better. The only bright spot was that Lily had no idea what had happened. She greeted James with what might be considered a bright smile. He didn't have the stomach to return it, though.

The worst part came at breakfast. Sirius was walking in behind his friends when Anne Warlow, green eyes blazing, stormed up to him, her eyes brimming over with tears.

"How could you?" she shrieked. "How could you?"

Sirius didn't respond. He just stared at her with nothing to say.

"I can't believe I even let you i touch /I me!" Anne cried. "You bastard."

And with that, her hand flew at his face and his cheek stung with the force of her slap. He deserved it, that much he knew, but watching her walk away from him with tears in her eyes was worse than the blow. His eyes sought Snape's sallow face and he was greeted with the black-haired Slytherin's triumphant glare.

----

To everyone's relief, the incident was never again mentioned. Neither Anne nor Snape had told anyone. She was Remus's partner in Potions, and she never brought up what she knew about him or what his friends had nearly done to her cousin. Anne diligently ignored Sirius, who wanted desperately to apologize, to tell her how stupid he felt, how stupid a prank it had been, but she wouldn't let him near her.

The rest of the semester passed uneventfully. Severus kept Anne holed up in the library studying for O.W.L.s at every chance he got. Anne tried unsuccessfully to build up his courage enough to ask Lily Evans on a date, but he never could bring himself to do it. Once, on a drunken whim at a Slytherin party celebrating a Quidditch win over Ravenclaw, Anne had kissed Regulus square on the mouth. She never did it again, and Regulus never mentioned it. Severus's friendship with the older Slytherins was growing; the Seventh years could talk about nothing but joining the Dark Lord's services after graduation.

O.W.L.s were looming. Severus grasped Anne's hand firmly as they made their way into the Great Hall for their tests. Fifth year was finally ending.


	27. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

"I can't believe I called her a Mudblood," said Severus for the five-hundredth time.

"Me neither," Anne replied glumly.

They were on the train back to London. Fifth year was over and Severus was spending the summer with Anne and her father. His mind kept replaying the last day of school over and over. He had ruined any chance he might ever have had with Lily Evans. She had stood up for him, just like Anne did all the time, and he had called her a i Mudblood /I .

"What was I thinking?" Severus wondered aloud.

"You weren't," said Anne. "You were angry because Potter and Black were getting the best of you. Again."

That summer, for the first time in their entire lives, Anne and Severus were bickering. They had never argued before, save for the few times Severus had grumbled about something or other and Anne had forgiven him.

It was different that summer, though. Severus and Anne had both found something different, something new, that they thought they could love, and they'd both lost it.

Severus blamed himself for losing whatever might have happened with Evans. He blamed himself for Anne losing Black. As much as he hated Sirius Black, and he hated Sirius Black with every fibre of his entire being, Sirius Black made Anne happy. And Severus loved to see Anne happy. He held himself personally accountable for the fact that she was currently sad and lonesome.

Over the summer, Severus regularly sent owls to his Slytherin friends who had just graduated. The Dark Lord was growing powerful, his ideas were spreading. Severus longed to be a part of it. He hid his letters from Anne. Anne's brother Jonathan came home to visit, bringing one of his friends from work with him to stay for the summer. When Severus became secretive and misanthropic, Anne turned her attention to her brother's visitor. It was the first summer they didn't spend joined at the hip. Severus wondered if it was still he and Anne against the world. Watching the skies waiting for an owl from the Death Eaters, he didn't think it was.

---

James Potter spent the summer sending owls, as well. But they weren't to a burgeoning group of young Dark Wizards; he was sending letters to Lily. And she was sending letters back. It was the scenario he'd dreamt about since their first year at Hogwarts. Sirius was living at the Potter residence now, and having him around was like having a brother. They talked about Lily and how to keep things going right with her. They talked about Anne and whether Sirius might salvage a relationship with her or not.

"I don't know, Sirius. If Snape told her everything, she'll never take you back," said James honestly.

Sirius sighed.

"I'm worried you're right," he said.

But when Lily Evans accepted James's invitation to come visit for a weekend, all thoughts of Sirius's girl problems flew out the window.

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius. She said yes," said James, as though he had just found out he'd been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss.

"Shouldn't you be excited?" asked Sirius.

"What are we going to talk about?" James said worriedly.

"Anything but Snivellus Snape," groaned Sirius in reply.

Lily arrived on the doorstep to the Potters' home the following weekend. James's mum took her to the guest room, out of which Sirius had been unceremoniously thrown when Lily accepted the invitation. James's parents didn't buy into the idea that she ought to just share a room with James. It was an odd experience for Lily, being in a wizarding family's home. Her parents were Muggles, and she'd never seen a house quite like the Potters'.

"Are those dishes washing themselves?" she asked in amazement.

"Yea," shrugged James. "What do they do where you live?"

"Well, you scrub them!" she said.

"With your hands?" he asked incredulously.

"With a sponge," explained Lily.

"Weird," replied James, shaking his head.

Sirius conveniently made himself scarce for the day Lily was visiting. James took her to the backyard into the tiny garden his parents had planted. He sank down onto the wooden bench and motioned for her to do the same.

"I didn't think you'd say yes," James laughed.

Lily chuckled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't have anything better to do," she said.

"Thanks," he snorted, but he was grinning at her.

Tentatively, James stretched an arm out behind Lily's shoulders. His heart stopped beating while he waited to see how she would react.

"I just meant that staying at home with my sister isn't exactly my idea of a great summer," said Lily with a grin.

James let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Lily hadn't even batted an eye when he wrapped his arm around her. It was like she was accustomed to having a boy's arm around her. He was immensely relieved, but then he began to wonder . . .

"Lily, have you ever had a boyfriend?" he asked suddenly.

"James Potter!" cried Lily. "What sort of question is that?"

"Just wondering," he replied nervously.

"Well, it was a rude question," she stated.

James didn't say anything, though he kept his arm resting behind her. He wondered how many other boys had done this same thing with Lily.

"And the answer is no," she said with a grin threatening to creep over her face.

"Oh," said James, satisfied.

He grinned crookedly at her, his glasses sort of askew on his face. Lily giggled shyly, her red hair shimmering in the summer sun. And without warning, she leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't a sophisticated kiss. It lasted just a few moments, and it was mostly Lily just pressing her lips against James's. He couldn't say for sure, but he thought it might be her first kiss. James was suddenly very grateful for Sirius's advice. Lily pulled away quickly, blushing and giggling, but James lifted a hand to her face and pulled her close. He kissed her, his lips slightly parting as he coaxed hers to do the same. She was shy, nervous at first to open up to him, but when she did, it was rapturous. James could feel the warmth spreading outward from his heart. It was sweet and chaste, but it was their first kiss. Their first real kiss. And looking into her bashful green eyes, James Potter was certain that it wouldn't be their last.


	28. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

"SEV!" shrieked a voice that woke him suddenly from his sleep.

Anne bounded into his bedroom and dove onto the bed while he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Merlin, Anne, we're not ten anymore," he grumbled when she snuggled next to him on his bed.

"Look!!" cried Anne, shoving a bit of parchment in his tired face.

Severus sat up and stretched his arms before taking the letter. His eyes scanned over it and a grin spread over his face.

"E, E, E? What's the matter with you?" he joked.

"Can you believe it?" she exclaimed. "Even an E in Potions!"

She threw her arms around his neck and practically choked him in a hug.

"I don't think Dad's ever been prouder of me in his life!" cried Anne.

He was smiling as he stared at her O.W.L.s scores. She had passed every subject, even earned an Exceeds Expectations in three: Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. Before he could ask for them, Anne thrust his letter into his hands. Nervously, he pulled open the parchment.

"Sev!" whispered Anne in a hushed voice. "Oh my goodness!"

Severus was staring at his scores with an open mouth. He hadn't earned any Acceptables. In fact, he had earned five E's and four O's, the highest grade a student could achieve.

"You can do anything with those scores," said Anne in amazement.

Severus sighed and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. Anne leaned back next to him.

"Thanks," she said. "If it weren't for you, I'd have failed everything."

Severus looked at her, into her jubilant green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Anne," said Severus. "I've been an ass all summer."

She nudged him with her shoulder.

"You have," she agreed with a smirk.

"Anything I can do to make up for it?" he asked.

"Get me through my N.E.W.T.s," said Anne gravely.

Severus laughed and she chuckled with him.

"Us against the world, Sev," she said.

Two weeks later, after Anne's father had taken them both to Diagon Alley to buy their supplies, Anne's older brother Jonathan took them to the platform at King's Cross station. She kissed her brother momentarily on the cheek and waved good-bye before joining Severus to look for a compartment. Her eyes scanned the crowded station.

"There's Sirius Black!" said Severus.

"Where?" Anne cried immediately, straining her neck to find him.

When her eyes fell back on Severus, she realized he'd been teasing. He was considering her with a half-smirk, half-scowl. Anne flushed pink.

"It's alright," dismissed Severus.

Anne waved goodbye to him as she headed up to the front of the train for the meeting with the Prefects. Severus made his way to find a compartment. As he was walking, he saw a flash of bright red. He turned his gaze immediately and saw Lily Evans, resting her back against the wall, and James Potter, his black hair messier than ever, with his hands on her waist planting kisses along her neck. Severus felt as though his heart had plummeted in one instant from his chest to his feet. He had never hated himself more at that moment. Angry and frustrated, he stalked away to find an empty compartment, sitting alone and growling fiercely at anyone who tried to join him.

Anne sat next to Brian Stanley at the Prefects meeting, giving him dirty looks for he was one of the Slytherins with whom Severus had been corresponding all summer. The new Head Boy and Girl made the same announcement that the previous ones had the year before, and as soon as they were finished, Anne was itching to return to her cousin. She was stopped, however, by a gentle hand grasping her arm.

"Anne," said a calm voice softly.

It was Remus Lupin, his amber eyes gazing sadly into hers and his sandy hair hanging into his eyes. He looked forlorn.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Anne nodded, and they lingered behind in the Prefects' compartment until everyone had left. He sighed.

"I never properly apologized to you," said Remus.

Anne raised an eyebrow at him.

"I could have killed your cousin," Remus continued gravely, his face ashen. "Or worse."

"Oh, Remus, that wasn't your fault," replied Anne compassionately, taking his hand in hers. "Don't you dare blame yourself."

Remus turned pink and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I guess I should thank you, as well," added Remus.

"For what?" she inquired.

"For not telling anyone. I'd be out of school in a heartbeat if word got out," said Remus.

Anne laughed.

"You're half the reason I passed my Potions O.W.L. I'm not letting you get away that easily," she grinned.

"You passed then?" he asked with a smile.

"Got an E," said Anne.

Remus laughed.

"That's great," he said.

She was about to stand and leave the compartment when he opened his mouth, but he didn't say anything.

"Go ahead," said Anne flatly.

Remus looked at her questioningly.

"Tell me what Sirius wants you to tell me," said Anne.

He laughed again and shook his head.

"He wants to make it up to you, Anne," said Remus. "Just tell him what to do and he'll do it."

"I don't know if it's that simple," said Anne with a shrug.

"I know it isn't," Remus replied.

They sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Anne stood from her seat.

"I like him," said Anne. "I like him a lot. But if he can't let go of whatever this issue is that he has with Severus, then it won't work. Severus is my family, my best friend. He comes first."

---

"He comes first??" cried Sirius.

"That's what she said," replied Remus with a shrug.

Sirius ran a hand through his shaggy hair. James was against the window with Lily resting against him. Peter was in the corner watching the exchange.

"So what do I have to do?" he asked.

Remus shrugged. Sirius slumped in his seat. He wanted Anne back, that much was certain. He had never felt the kind of fire inside with any other girl, and he'd had experience with several. He wanted that fire back. And looking at James, who was absently caressing Lily's arm as he stared out the window, he felt strangely jealous. James had Lily, finally, after nearly six years of trying. Sirius had gotten Anne, but practically as soon as she was in his grasp, he'd lost her. He could have nearly any girl at Hogwarts if he wanted, but he only wanted Anne. Sirius vowed that sooner rather than later, he would win her back.


	29. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

"Why didn't we ever think of this before?" asked James with a grin.

He and Lily were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She had her nose in a book, but gazed up at him lazily when he spoke.

"Because before you were an arrogant prat," answered Lily.

James leaned in to her ear.

"I'm still an arrogant prat," he whispered.

Lily laughed and shied away from his lips, which were now trying in vain to plant kisses anywhere he could reach. Remus, who was watching, shook his head and chuckled at the pair. This could certainly get sickening very quickly. Alexandra Robinson was sitting at the table with the rest of the Sixth year girls, and she was sending hopeful glances in his direction, glances he was successfully ignoring. Sirius was draped over an armchair watching James and Lily vacantly, for his mind was occupied.

"Lily, you're a girl," observed Sirius.

"Clever of you to notice," she replied with a snort.

"What can I do to get Anne back?" he asked.

"What did you do to lose her in the first place?" asked Lily. "I saw her smack you in the Great Hall at the end of last year."

James gave Sirius a dark look, and Remus and Peter both looked panicked momentarily.

"Just behaving like my usual arsehole self," said Sirius. "Rude to Snape. Maybe a bit beyond rude."

Lily sighed and leaned back against James, who relished the opportunity to kiss her lightly on the neck.

"It'll have to be something good," said Lily thoughtfully. "But not public. Anne Warlow doesn't seem like the type to appreciate that sort of gesture."

"It's the Slytherin in her," Sirius explained.

"Bloody Slytherins," grumbled James.

"Anne isn't half bad," said Remus.

Sirius growled in his direction, and Remus held his hands up to prove his innocence.

"I don't really know what to tell you, Sirius. I know that she and Severus are incredibly close, and it would do you well to realize you can't come between that," explained Lily. "You could probably start by being decent to him."

Sirius slumped down into his chair muttering to himself. It seemed like everyone was telling him the same thing.

--

"Hey," said a voice.

Severus froze in his tracks. Sirius Black was speaking to him . . . like a human being. There was no venom or rudeness in his voice. Severus stared into Sirius's grey eyes, eyes that held the same lonely feeling Severus knew his own projected.

"How's Anne?" asked Sirius.

"Fine," Severus replied quickly, his face sneering.

Sirius sighed and took a deep breath, as though he were building up his courage to say whatever he wanted to say.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Severus dejectedly.

Sirius's eyes lit up.

"You do?" he said.

Severus groaned internally. His eyes were downcast, and he truly did not want to be speaking to Black at this moment, not at all, actually. But he was asking about Anne.

"I never told her everything," grumbled Severus quietly.

"You didn't?" asked Sirius.

Severus shook his head.

"I just told her you knew where I was going and you didn't stop me," he admitted.

Sirius was aghast. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why?" said Sirius incredulously.

More than anything, Severus did not want to respond to that question. But, however depressed the thought made him, he knew the answer.

"Because you make her happy," replied Severus dismally. "And that's all that really matters."

Sirius stared at Severus with an open mouth. Was this actually an i endorsement /I of his relationship with Anne? Well, of the relationship they would certainly have soon. He was so shocked he couldn't respond. Snape had given Sirius a chance with Anne, even after all the hateful and terrible things Sirius had done to him. In that moment, he learned that sometimes, loving someone transcends all the petty stuff.

"Go on," grumbled Severus. "Go win her back."

--

Their first Potions class was more difficult than any other they'd had so far. Professor Slughorn had immediately professed his love of teaching N.E.W.T. level Potions and assigned an almost impossible task. When Lily had gravitated toward Remus to partner for the project, the professor had insisted that she continue on with Snape. The look she gave him could have frozen the flame under his cauldron.

"Have a nice summer?" whispered Severus as they began to work on the difficult potion.

"I suppose," she replied in an aloof voice.

Severus fumbled for the right words, his hands shaking nervously. He wanted to tell her what an awful thing it was that he'd called her such a name, but it just didn't feel like saying it would make a difference.

"Did you do anything interesting?" he asked quietly.

"Stayed with James for a weekend," answered Lily quickly, her gaze moving to Potter's table.

There it was. As the cold water of her words splashed over his body, his heart once again fell to the floor. It wasn't just a fluke, what he'd seen on the train. It was obvious that she and Potter were dating.

His eyes traveled across the room where Potter and Black were goofing off as they worked. Severus wanted to just spill his knowledge, tell Lily everything about what happened in Fifth year with the werewolf. But when he saw Lily's face, and how happy she looked as she watched James Potter, he couldn't do it. Lily turned back to him and the contented expression darkened. He had missed his chance. He had ruined whatever shot he might have had with Lily Evans.

The rest of the class period passed awkwardly for Severus. The only words that punctuated the silence were basic requests: "Pass me the elephant saliva," or "I need the chopped fennel root." There was none of the easy comradery they'd enjoyed the previous year. Severus looked over at Anne, who was stirring her potion nervously as Lupin guided her, and then looked back at Black, who was watching Anne's every movement with desire.

"Your cauldron's boiling over," observed Lily coolly.

"Bloody hell," mumbled Severus.

For the first time, he received no marks in Potions class that day.


	30. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Anne was relaxing on the couch in the Slytherin common room, engrossed in her Potions textbook, for she was certain she'd never pass if she didn't start studying now. Severus would normally be helping, but he'd disappeared with Brian Stanley and a few other Sixth and Seventh year Slytherins early in the evening. Anne tried not to think about it. A commotion from the common room entrance stirred her from her reading. She perked her head up curiously.

"You can't come in here!" said an angry voice.

She saw a black haired young man jostling at the doorway. It was Regulus Black, and he was trying desperately to close the door in the face of an intruder.

"This is Slytherin's common room!" said Regulus as he continued pushing on the door.

"You won't let your own brother in?" cried the second.

Anne dropped her book. Regulus had his back against the door trying to hold it shut, and Anne could barely see the tips of Sirius Black's fingers reaching around the frame.

"Let him in," she instructed.

Regulus scowled at her, but he instantly stepped away from the door. Momentum sent Sirius flying forward at top speed, and he crashed head first into the heavy wooden leg of the table. She waited for him to get up, but he didn't stand. Didn't move. Anne gasped and rushed to him, kneeling next to him and rolling him over so she could see his face.

"Hello," he said softly.

"Are you alright?" asked Anne worriedly.

"I am now," whispered Sirius.

Anne probed her fingers tenderly along his head, feeling underneath his long, black hair. When he winced, she pulled her hand away.

"Sirius, you're bleeding," she said. "Come on."

She took his hand and helped him up from the ground. He wobbled unsteadily on his feet, but with Anne's support, he made it to the couch and sank down next to her. Regulus, who was still in the room staring at the pair, scowled mercilessly at Sirius before storming down the stairs to his dormitory. Anne had her wand out and was pointing it at his head.

"I've been on the wrong end of that wand many times," commented Sirius in a quiet, husky voice.

"This won't hurt," said Anne, grinning.

She waved her wand and muttered an incantation, and the throbbing in his head subsided.

"It'll still be bruised," she said with a sigh.

Suddenly, Anne realized how very close they were. She was holding his face delicately in her hand, her body resting against him and her mouth less than a foot from his. She immediately backed away, pocketing her wand and clearing her throat. Sirius leaned back and took in the scenery around him.

"So, this is where I almost ended up," said Sirius as he gazed around the room.

Anne didn't respond. She stayed completely silent. Sirius looked at her, at her dark, auburn hair, her long eyelashes, her slender body and long legs. She was diligently ignoring him.

"Don't I earn i any /I points for practically giving myself a concussion trying to get to you?" he asked with a grin.

A reluctant smile began to creep across her face. Sirius took it upon himself to inch closer to her on the couch. When she didn't move (or draw her wand), he crept closer until he was flush up against her. One of his arms cautiously snaked around her shoulders. She was still determinedly looking away from him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath tickling the side of her neck as he spoke close to her ear.

"For?" she asked, not letting him get off that easy.

"For being such an awful bastard to Sniv- to Snape," replied Sirius, leaning back against the sofa. "Merlin, I can't even believe what I used to think was funny."

He was staring up at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts. Anne might not have known exactly what happened that night in Fifth year, but regardless, he was apologizing for it anyway. In his heart, he was telling her how cruel it had been to drag Snape to the Shrieking Shack.

When Anne kissed him gently on the side of his face, it pulled him away from his thoughts. He turned to face her, finding her beautiful eyes just inches from his own. Green eyes with just a tiny hint of brown in the center. He felt overwhelmingly fortunate to be close enough to Anne to see that hint of brown. He wondered how many other boys had been so lucky. He leaned over to her and let his lips brush against hers gently. Soon, his mouth was attacking hers with passionate kisses. She lay down on the couch and he stretched out on top of her, situating himself between her legs. His hands grazed across her body, caressing her breasts, her waist, her hips. Anne let a soft moan fill his mouth when his hand drifted further.

"Damn it. Damn it, Black."

They broke apart and saw Severus, whose hand was covering his eyes. Brian Stanley and two others were standing alongside him with their wands aimed directly at Sirius's face.

"I did i not /I want to see this," added Severus.

Sirius and Anne untangled themselves from each other and sat up on the couch.

"Well, now that I'm not in danger of hitting Warlow with a stray hex," said Stanley, and he raised his wand to cast a spell at Sirius.

"Stop!" yelled Anne, and she instantly moved into his lap, straddling him.

"Yes, Merlin, stop! Look what you've made her do!" cried Severus, practically tearing his hair out in frustration.

"Leave him alone," she said over her shoulder.

"This is the Slytherin common room," said Stanley angrily.

"We can't let him escape unpunished," agreed one of the other Slytherins, who was rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Well, then, I just won't let him escape," replied Anne.

Her eyes were laughing as she looked into his stormy grey ones. She didn't move from his lap, so he let his hands rest on her waist.

"Please, just let him go," Severus said, his hands once again over his eyes. "Please, just get him out of here."

Stanley and the other Slytherins scowled reluctantly. Sirius was giving them an innocent look and a shrug, for Anne was still straddling his lap. With a dejected sigh, Stanley lowered his wand and his comrades did the same.

"Better," said Anne when she saw the Slytherins' reactions. "Guess you can go now, Sirius."

She pressed her lips against Sirius's and coaxed his mouth open to kiss him fully.

"Anne, enough!" spat Severus.

She stood from his lap, which made him nervous for he wasn't sure that his obvious excitement would be well concealed by his school robes. With impressive speed, Sirius fled from the Slytherin common room, and after nodding a quick goodbye to her cousin, Anne marched up the staircase to her dormitory. Severus was left alone with his friends.

"Merlin, did you see that?" asked Stanley, almost drooling. "Black's a lucky bastard. Now I've definitely got something to think about tonight. Anne's sure got one fine-"

"Enough!" Severus roared. "Enough about my cousin!"

"We need more Death Eaters that look like her," commented Stanley.

"And snog like her too, from the looks of it," added another.

"Stop!" cried Severus

"Just saying you should work on her, mate," shrugged Stanley. "See if she'd join the Dark Lord after Hogwart's. I've seen her curses. Better than most."

"And so's her arse-"

"ENOUGH!"


	31. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

"So, are you going to Hogsmeade with me?" murmured Sirius against her ear, and she playfully leaned out of his reach.

"Sirius, you know that Sev and I always dress up together for Halloween," Anne replied with a grin.

"You're not going with me?" asked Sirius, stopping in his tracks.

"You can tag along with Severus and me if you'd like," she called brightly over her shoulder as she continued on to the Slytherin table.

She plopped down next to Severus and nudged him with her shoulder happily.

"So," she began with a breath. "What shall we be for Halloween this year? I was thinking opera singers. You could wear a Muggle tuxedo and I'll have a long red gown and-"

"We're dressing up?" interrupted Severus.

"Well, of course we're dressing up! We've done it every year!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"But you're not going with Black?" he asked.

Anne looked at him curiously.

"Well, I told Sirius he could tag along, but that you and I were dressing up as usual," replied Anne. "Why?"

"Well, I just . . ." began Severus, but he trailed off.

"You don't want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Anne," said Severus. "But I'd just thought you'd be going with Black, so I . . ."

"Have you asked someone?" Anne asked excitedly. "Sev, have you asked a girl?"

"No," he said quickly, flushing.

"Then what is it?" she prodded.

Severus didn't reply. He turned his onyx eyes to his bowl of soup and bent down over it, his shiny black hair covering his face as he tried to ignore her.

"Sev, who have you made plans with?" she insisted.

Severus still didn't answer. Anne's face turned sour and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It's those aspiring _Death Eaters _isn't it," spat Anne.

Severus turned to her, his black eyes guilty. Anne scowled.

"Fine," she said angrily. "Go on. Go to Hogsmeade with them. I guess I'll get Sirius to dress up with me instead."

And with that, she abruptly stood from the bench and migrated to the Gryffindor table. Severus watched her squeeze in effortlessly between Sirius Black and Lily Evans, who scooted over to make room for her. He frowned as Anne whispered something in Sirius's ear, at which he at first looked incredulous but then apparently agreed reluctantly. Anne laughed and grinned at him, planting a kiss on his cheek. Severus's hand absently grazed his own cheek, on which Anne had planted many a similar pecks over the years. He sighed and turned back to his soup, which had by now gone cold.

---

"Opera singers!" exclaimed Anne.

"What's opera?" asked James.

"It's a kind of singing," Lily explained. "Very beautiful. You should take me sometime."

"I thought you were a penguin," joked Peter.

"Very funny," Sirius replied.

Sirius and Anne were dressed to the nines; he was wearing a full tuxedo and tails, which gave him a very handsome, aristocratic look. Sirius Black was obviously made to wear tuxedos. Anne was wearing a floor length, bright red gown that hugged her waist. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of her. None of the others dressed up, of course. It had been like pulling teeth just to get Sirius into a costume. But he ignored the sniggering from James and Peter, for Anne had promised him quite the reward if he conceded to her request.

James and Lily were looking forward to their very first trip to Hogsmeade as a couple. It was difficult to believe that, merely one year earlier, Lily hated James and considered him an arrogant prat. The "arrogant prat" part had not really changed, but she had finally allowed herself to overcome her initial impression and learn about some of his other qualities. James was very loyal, very smart, and very compassionate. Lily respected these qualities, and was currently trying very hard to teach him to quell his arrogant side.

Peter had asked Jane MacMillian to Hogsmeade, and she had acquiesced only when it became clear that no one else was going to ask her. Even Remus had a date. Alexandra Robinson had walked up to him that morning and demanded that he take her to Hogsmeade. Flustered, Remus had agreed, earning plenty of snickers from his counterparts.

James and Lily were heading up the group, holding hands as Lily rested her head against him. Peter and Jane followed behind, with Peter chatting nervously and wringing his hands, his nose and eyes twitching uncontrollably. Remus was diligently trying to ignore Alexandra, who had not stopped talking since he agreed to take her to Hogsmeade. And finally, Sirius and Anne brought up the rear, joking and elbowing each other as they walked, their eyes betraying a fiery passion.

It was very different, Anne and Sirius's relationship, from James and Lily's. After James had finally plucked up the courage to invite Lily to visit him over the summer, and after Lily had finally let herself start to like him, their affection for each other had been growing slowly and steadily ever since. It was like a warm stove, with embers glowing peacefully, warming everyone around them. Sirius and Anne, however, were like a wildfire. Flames leapt up violently and sparks flew incessantly, creating a roaring, passionate, lustful, and sometimes turbulent, relationship. And though James could never understand it, it worked well for them.

"Hey, there's Snape," pointed Sirius quietly. "What's he doing with those other blokes?"

"I don't know," said Anne darkly, obviously not wanting to discuss it.

"I've heard right nasty things about them," Sirius continued.

"Me too," agreed Anne.

Sirius gazed at her for a moment. Her normally bright features were now marred by a deep frown and shadowed eyes. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him.

"Is that why you chucked it all and asked me to dress up with you instead?" he whispered.

Anne nodded. Sirius smiled and kissed the top of her head. Ignoring Snape and his scary company, he led her behind the rest of the Marauders and their dates to the Three Broomsticks. Putting two tables together to make room for all eight of them, they ordered a round of Butterbeers and held them up in a toast.

"To the Marauders," announced James. "And to their lovely ladies."

The girls blushed, and the boys muttered, "Hear, hear!" Taking a deep drink and locking hands with Anne, glancing into her laughing green eyes, Sirius thought that maybe, for today at least, she might put him before her cousin. And when Snape stalked in the door surrounded by the burly, foreboding Slytherins accompanying him, Anne didn't bat an eye. She didn't even look his way. Instead, she planted a kiss on Sirius's lips, gazing into nothing but his stormy, grey eyes. For once, he came first.


	32. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

"So, when I saw that Lily had such a thing for James, I just _knew_ that I was meant to be with you . . ." rattled Alexandra Robinson, after they left the Three Broomsticks and the four Marauders went their separate ways.

"You're saying you wanted James first?" asked Remus wearily.

"Don't be silly," she dismissed, and then paused. "First there was Anne Warlow to contend with, and even I couldn't compete with her! A Slytherin! Can you believe it?"

Alexandra was cackling a laugh.

"So Sirius was first," Remus said.

"No!" she said. "Well, yes . . ."

"I'm glad I'm so high on your priorities list," muttered Remus.

Alexandra laughed again, an irritating sound that seemed to come out of her nose, and placed a hand on his chest flirtatiously, though Remus was obviously not interested by this point. His first Hogsmeade date with a girl was turning into a nightmare. After leaving the rest of the Marauders to go spend some "quality time" with Alexandra, for the other three were doing the same with their dates, his Saturday had taken a nose dive.

"How are Sirius and Anne doing by the way?" asked Alexandra in a thinly veiled quest to win Sirius's heart.

"Hey!" said a commanding female voice. "Get lost."

Alexandra's eyes widened and she flitted away. Remus rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. His date was obviously _so _willing to stand by her man when things got bumpy. The girl who had, thankfully, interrupted his date was standing in front of him with a half smirk playing across her lips.

"Remus Lupin, right?" she asked.

Remus nodded. The girl had light blonde hair that sat at her shoulders and light brown eyes that almost matched his own.

"We're in Ancient Runes together," said the girl, and he nodded in recognition. "I'm Michael Collins."

"Michael?" he asked.

"I know - what potion were my parents drinking, huh?" she laughed.

Remus laughed, too.

"Well, Michael Collins, thank you for saving me from my date," said Remus with a grin.

Michael stuck by his side, rather than wandering away, and they meandered lazily around Hosgmeade. The pair spotted Sirius and Anne sharing a warm cup of something on a bench, giving each other feathery light kisses.

"Sirius Black," said Michael, shaking her head.

"If you're after him, you've got the wrong guy," Remus said, remembering Alexandra's persistence.

To his surprise, Michael laughed loudly, a round and robust laugh that couldn't help but spread to everyone around her.

"As fine as Sirius Black seems, well . . ." said Michael, "I think he and Anne Warlow are quite suited. He'd need to date a Slytherin if he's going to find someone to put up with him!"

Remus chuckled. He and Michael found themselves at the end of the winding path through the village.

Suddenly, and without any warning at all, she pressed her lips to his. For one terrifying moment, Remus Lupin was kissing a girl. A rather pretty girl, in fact. She pulled away and blushed terribly.

"I'm sorry," said Michael, flushing. "I don't know what came over me . . ."

"It's alright," Remus replied, completely dazed.

Michael took a breath, seeming to build up her courage a bit.

"It's just that I've . . . I've fancied you for ages," she whispered.

Remus had no idea how to react. He stood there in shock, his mouth hanging very slightly open. Michael obviously took his reaction as a good sign, for she leaned in once more to kiss him, this time letting her tongue hesitantly explore his open mouth. Her hands wound around his neck, and not knowing what to do, Remus let his hands rest on her waist. This time, her kiss was insisting, though patient, and Remus allowed her to kiss him for as long as she would. He wanted this moment, this kiss to never to end, for as soon as they broke apart, Remus would have to brush her off. Distance himself from her. He couldn't risk getting close to a girl.

But for that long moment, Remus was kissing one. Michael finally pulled away, her breath ragged., and gazed into his eyes. Remus gently, quietly, sadly pulled her hands away from his neck and held them.

"Michael," he said quietly, "you are a very lovely girl. There's nothing I would want more than to continue this with you . . ."

"But," Michael said for him, her eyes downcast.

"But this isn't going to work," said Remus.

Michael sighed and looked around, her face slightly pink.

"I'm rather embarrassed now," said Michael.

"Don't be," Remus chuckled. "That kiss was amazing. I had no idea kissing a girl could be so wonderful."

Michael cocked her head to one side, furrowing her brow as she considered him.

"Is it something about me?" she asked quizzically.

"No," Remus assured her. "You're perfect."

A slow grin spread across her face and she nodded in a knowing way. Remus narrowed his eyes confusedly. She patted his shoulder.

"It's alright, Remus. I get it now," said Michael with a sly grin.

Remus looked surprised and curious.

"You're gay!" announced Michael with a giggle.

"What? I . . . but I . . . why do . . . how do you . . ." he spluttered.

"It's okay! I won't tell anyone, cross my heart," said Michael with a smile.

Remus didn't say anything. He was too shocked by her conclusion, but the more he thought about it, the more it worked. Perhaps her thinking he preferred blokes was the easiest way to keep his distance from her. Hell, gay was better than a werewolf any day . . .

"Yes," said Remus resolutely. "But please don't tell anyone."

"Not a word," Michael said with a smile. "I know how Potter and Black would be with _that _sort of news!"

Remus laughed. Michael hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before pulling back and gazing into his eyes again.

"So, a boy's _name_ won't even work?" asked Michael hopefully.

Remus laughed and shook his head. With a smile and another hug, Michael disappeared. He watched her walk away, wishing that he could have a chance to pursue a relationship with her, or with anyone, but it was simply too dangerous for his kind. She wouldn't accept him once she learned what he was. He couldn't handle that sort of rejection. But telling Michael he was gay hadn't invoked any rejection at all. It had almost seemed . . . _endearing_ to her. So for many years after that, Remus Lupin shrugged off any female attention with that exact excuse.


	33. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

A few nights later, Sirius was walking Anne back to her common room after dinner in the Great Hall. Severus had disappeared halfway through the meal with Brian Stanley, whose coarse comments to Anne were slowly degrading into muttered vilifying epithets, though she ignored him. Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist when they reached the suit of armor and kissed her gently.

"You won't come in?" asked Anne hopefully.

"Full moon tonight," Sirius whispered.

"So what does that mean for you?" she asked in confusion.

Sirius smiled.

"Can I tell you secret? You must promise not to tell anyone," said Sirius quietly.

Anne narrowed her eyes at him with a wry, shrewd smirk, but she nodded. Sirius placed his lips against her ear, taking the opportunity to kiss her lightly before he spoke.

"I'm an Animagus," he whispered.

"You're what?" she asked incredulously.

"Shh!" said Sirius with a grin. "You heard me."

Anne stared at him with an open mouth. The Animagus transformation was incredibly complex; she didn't even think Severus could accomplish that. Then, her brow furrowed.

"What does that have to do with the full moon?" asked Anne.

Sirius paused.

"I go with him," he said.

Anne's face dropped and her eyes filled with fear.

"Sirius, you can't do that. That's dangerous! Beyond dangerous!" she cried.

"I know," said Sirius, holding her arms still to calm her. "I know it's dangerous."

"Then why do it?" asked Anne.

Sirius shrugged.

"He's one of my best friends," he said.

Anne looked into his deep grey eyes and felt a warm twinge in her abdomen at what she saw there. It was so . . . unfamiliar. She had never seen anything like it in Severus's eyes. Anne brought her lips to his and kissed him.

"Be careful," she whispered.

"I will," said Sirius.

Anne smiled slyly again.

"And don't think I won't be waiting on you first thing at breakfast," she said.

Sirius kissed her briefly.

"I can't wait," he said.

--

"Come on!" hissed James.

They were all three underneath the Invisibility Cloak, James's nose buried in the Marauder's Map as they snuck through the corridors to get out of the castle. James and Peter had dropped Remus at the Hospital Wing while Sirius said goodnight to Anne. Hurrying out the passageway to the grounds, they breathed a sigh of relief once they were outside.

James transformed immediately into the majestic stag, and he knelt down on the ground to let Peter, once he had changed into the rat, climb onto his antlers. Sirius was already barking and yelping, running around madly and chasing his tail. They always enjoyed the half hour or so that they had between escaping the castle and heading to the Shrieking Shack to meet Remus. Prongs loped easily to catch up with the black, furry dog, with Wormtail clinging desperately to his antlers. Finally, after that bit of fun, they hurried to the Whomping Willow, James lowering his head to the ground so Peter could hop off and step on the root.

Remus's transformation was still painful to watch, but Sirius never turned away. The screams and cries of his best friend sometimes haunted him in his nightmares. Once the unwilling transformation had taken place, Sirius the black, furry dog trotted up to the wolf, and each sniffed the other experimentally. A long howl from the wolf broke the quiet evening.

James's antlered head popped up in alarm, and the other two Animagi glanced in the direction he was staring. Sirius whimpered softly.

They had left the door open. Remus was heading to the tunnel that lead out onto the grounds. They were all frozen momentarily as they wondered what to do . . . they couldn't transform back into human form and shut the door. So, Sirius followed Remus out onto the grounds and James caught up, with Peter sitting atop his antlers.

Remus howled at the moon, but with Sirius trotting along next to him, the werewolf didn't bolt. Instead, the two canines wandered around the grounds, and eventually around Hogsmeade, with the stag walking cautiously behind them.

Once it became clear to Sirius that Remus would present no danger, he started running around excitedly. The wolf stayed close by, some sort of pack instinct kicking in that kept Remus from straying too far. Sirius bounded around barking loudly, sniffing at plants, chasing squirrels, and enjoying the night, while James cantered along to keep up. When the moon had begun its descent and the sky was beginning to turn the slightest shade of deep, velvety purple, the quartet returned to the Shrieking Shack, with James, Sirius, and Peter exiting quickly to get back to their beds before dawn.

"That was incredible!" cried Sirius when Remus sleepily returned to the dormitory.

"What was incredible?" grumbled Remus.

"Don't you remember?" James asked.

"No," said Remus suspiciously, eyeing the group.

"We went out and explored the grounds and the village! Hogsmeade was all ours!" exclaimed Sirius, a wide grin on his face.

"You took me out of the Shrieking Shack?" asked Remus quietly, his face turning a pale grey.

"Yea!" said Sirius. "It was brilliant!"

"Sirius, there's a reason Dumbledore has me in the Shrieking Shack," said Remus very seriously.

"Relax, Moony," said Sirius nonchalantly. "I had you under control."

Remus stared at Sirius, who was leaning back in his bed with his black hair hanging lazily in his face, obviously not at all concerned. Remus wanted to remind him how dangerous a werewolf could be.

"Merlin, I can't iwait/I for the next full moon!" said Sirius happily.

"That makes one of us," mumbled Remus.

Sirius looked crestfallen.

"I'm sorry, Remus. That just slipped out," he said.

Remus waved away his concern with his hand and sighed before changing clothes to go down to the Great Hall. Remus was so thankful that his friends chose to spend one night of every month with him in the Shrieking Shack. If it meant keeping them around, he'd gladly let them take the wolf wherever they wanted. He shrugged and muttered some acquiescence.

"I iknew/I there was a Marauder in there somewhere!" said Sirius.

--

"You coming?" asked Severus.

"You go on," said Anne as they entered in the Great Hall.

Severus grumbled something under his breath and left Anne standing at the entrance. She was craning her neck eagerly to get a sight of Sirius. When she finally caught a glance of Remus's sandy blonde head, she shrieked with excitement.

Sirius materialized out of the crowd a moment later and she wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"I was so worried about you!" said Anne.

"Relax," Sirius said, brushing off her worries.

"I thought about you all night," Anne added.

"Did you?" asked Sirius in a sensual voice, raising an eyebrow at her.

She playfully slapped him on the arm as they headed to the Gryffindor table.

"I just can't believe you go spend the night . . . out there. I could never be brave enough," said Anne quietly.

"That's why you're not a Gryffindor," Sirius whispered in her ear, earning a giggle and another playful slap.


	34. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33

As Anne and Severus slowly began to drift apart, she grew closer to the four Gryffindors who called themselves the Marauders. The rest of the fall term passed quickly, and Anne spent quite a good deal of time with Sirius and his friends. Severus spent quite a good deal of time with the boys who called themselves "future Death Eaters". Anne didn't like to think about that. But the Christmas holidays were upon them, and Severus was spending the break with Anne and her family in Wales. She silently joined him as they boarded the train and they found a compartment together.

"Looking forward to Christmas?" asked Severus.

"Yes," she replied.

"What do you think your dad's going to get you?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Anne.

"Is there anything in particular you're hoping for?" he continued.

"Not really," she answered.

Severus sat in silence for a moment as he looked out the window, the train slowly beginning its long trip. When they finally pulled into the station in London, Severus watched her kiss Sirius Black goodbye, a kiss that ought to have been far more chaste in Severus's opinion. She waved to him and he joined James Potter and Lily Evans, while his brother Regulus met up with the Black family. Anne absently took Severus's arm and led him toward her brother Jonathan, and they left for Anne's for the holidays.

"Are you not speaking to me?" asked Severus bitterly.

"I've spoken, haven't I?" Anne replied, glaring at him.

"Yes, but you're acting like I usually do," admitted Severus.

"Guess you're getting a taste of your own medicine," she said, turning her gaze away.

Much of the holiday went on like that. Severus was finally able to prod it out of her: she was upset because he was spending so much time with Stanley, MacNair, and the others. He could have deduced that on his own, but hearing it from her lips made him almost ashamed of himself. Hearing her put to words the ideas that floated through every aspiring Death Eater's mind: dominating the Wizarding world, being rewarded for killing Muggles, and kicking the Muggleborns out of society. But, even as ashamed as he felt when Anne so crossly pointed out the flaws in these scenarios, he still accepted letters by owl from his friends. Anne told him they weren't really his friends. She was probably right.

Severus had a deep resentment for Muggleborns building. Every day at school, he had watched Lily Evans, the most prominent Muggleborn in the school. She was so damn happy with Potter. Severus couldn't even understand why. Potter had always been arrogant and terrible, playing pranks and tricks on him their entire career at Hogwarts. Potter thought he was above everyone else at school, even those three boys he professed were his friends. Severus wished more than anything in the world that Lily would realize what a rotten young man he was. Severus wanted Lily to care about him again. And he desperately wanted to ask Anne how to make it happen.

But he knew what Anne would say.

"A good first step would be to quit hanging around the blokes who want to kill all the Muggleborns."

She was probably right about that, too.

--

Lily was spending three days at the Potters' before returning home to her family in Northern England. James was ecstatic even to have three days. His parents kept a very watchful eye on the pair of them, making very sure that Lily slept in the guest room every night and Sirius slept in James's room. By the third night, however, his parents might have gotten complacent . . .

"James?" came a very soft, tentative whisper from the doorway.

"In here!" he whispered back. "Padfoot, get lost!"

"Where am I supposed to go?" whined Sirius.

"You can go to my room," Lily replied quietly.

Grumbling to himself, Sirius stood from the cot that was set up next to James's large, four-poster bed and traipsed out of the bedroom to sleep in the guest room. Lily shut the door very quietly behind him, giggled, and tumbled into the bed with James. He wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed her lightly on the nose.

"You'll be in loads of trouble if your mum finds out," she giggled.

"She won't find out," replied James dismissively. "I'm a Marauder, come on!"

Lily lay back against him.

"What does that mean?" she asked. "What are the Marauders?"

"Pranksters," he answered instantly.

Lily turned on her side, draping an arm over his chest and looking into his hazel eyes.

"There's more to it than that, though, isn't there?" said Lily. "At first, maybe you were just pranksters, but I can tell there's something else. What is it that makes you four so close?"

James gazed into her beautiful face, opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Finally, he took a deep breath.

"I don't think it's my secret to tell," said James quietly.

Lily looked at him curiously. Comprehension dawned in her eyes.

"Remus?" she asked.

James nodded. Lily pressed the subject no further. She planted a gentle kiss on his lips and smiled. James felt warmth radiating from his heart as he wrapped his arms around her, wanting to squeeze her tight and never let her go. She seemed to appreciate this, and relaxed herself into his arms. He kissed her, testing her mouth with his tongue and moaning when he felt her respond. His hand caressed her ruby hair as their mouths met, and finally, she pulled back for air. He was panting slightly, watching her eyes. They were tender, though hooded with lust.

"I love you, Lily Evans," he whispered.

Lily flushed and looked away, grinning bashfully, but then summoned her Gryffindor courage and met his gaze once again.

"I love you, too, James Potter," she replied.

The next morning, before the sun had risen, Sirius creaked open the door.

"My eyes are closed!" he called out quietly. "Lily had better get back to her room quick!"

He stood in the doorway, peeking one eye open just long enough to see James's girlfriend pulling a pair of shorts over her unclad bum, but shut them immediately, smirking to himself slightly. He felt her rush past him, and then shut the door and collapsed onto the cot. Sirius glanced over at James, who was laying back on his bed, glasses askew and a crooked, satisfied grin on his face.

"You didn't," said Sirius incredulously, sitting up.

"Didn't what?" asked James, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, Merlin, you did!" he exclaimed. "James Potter! No longer a virgin!"

"Hush!" hissed James.

"I can't believe you beat me to it!" Sirius cried.

"Me neither," agreed James.

"So?" asked Sirius. "How was it?"

James made an incomprehensible gurgling noise, and Sirius cocked his head, raising an eyebrow speculatively.

"That good, huh?" he joked.

James sat up and looked over at his shaggy-haired roommate, grinning madly.

"Sirius, it was amazing," he said, and fell back on his bed to go back to sleep until breakfast.


	35. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

When Sirius and James finally traipsed down the stairs, Lily was already sitting at the table with James's father. They plopped down into their chairs, James giving Lily odd, coy smiles, but fortunately, James's dad didn't notice.

"I was just telling Lily," began James's father, Richard. "Terrible news in the iProphet/I today."

He tossed the newspaper to the middle of the table. A glaring headline read, b"You-Know-Who Follower Kills Muggleborn Couple!"/b James and Sirius stared slack-jawed.

"They caught the young man who killed them," added Richard. "Not much older than you three. Graduated from Hogwart's last year. A Slytherin."

Sirius and James were still looking at the newspaper in shock. It was the first truly sensational story involving one of You-Know-Who's followers. Sure, rumours had floated around and stories of Muggle killings, but never had someone actually been apprehended from a crime related to You-Know-Who.

"Sirius, aren't you dating a Slytherin?" asked James's father sceptically as James's mum served bacon and pancakes all around.

"Well, I-" stuttered Sirius.

"Dad, she's different," James interrupted. "It's Anne Warlow."

"Anne Warlow? Seren's girl?" James's mother said surprisedly. "I didn't know his daughter was in Slytherin."

"She is," said James.

"She's not aspiring to be one of these . . ." James's dad made a face, "Death Eaters, is she?"

"No, sir," Sirius answered.

"Well, see that it stays that way." said Richard with a curt nod. "You'd be doing your family proud if you married a Death Eater."

At that, Sirius made a face.

--

"Can you believe it?" said Anne's brother Jonathan incredulously. "Two Muggleborns killed. Murdered. It's awful."

Anne and Severus were seated at the breakfast table with her brother and father, staring at the same headline that had spurred the breakfast conversation at the Potters'.

"They say it was one of those Death Eaters who did it," said Jonathan.

"You-Know-Who's supporters," added her father, Seren.

"A former Slytherin student. Anne, you don't hang around that sort, do you?" asked Jonathan.

Anne cast a sidelong look at Severus, who was doing his best to ignore the conversation at hand, before responding to her older brother.

"I try to stay away from them," replied Anne.

"Keep it that way," said Seren darkly. "You, too, Severus. They're a rotten bunch."

"Work has been hell with rumours of attacks spreading like wildfire," Jonathan said. "Makes me wish we'd dealt with this whole You-Know-Who business before it started getting out of hand."

"It's easy to say that now," replied Seren. "I want you two to keep your eyes open. I know you're both in Slytherin-"

Anne's brother let out a scoff, but a glare from Seren shut him up.

"So you're bound to be closer to the sort of students who'll think joining You-Know-Who is a good idea," continued her father. "Don't let them get to you. Keep your own head about you."

"You're telling me what I already know, Dad," mumbled Anne.

Seren stood from the table, picking up his plate, and he ruffled Anne's auburn hair as he walked by her.

"I just worry about you, love," he said, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Some days I wish you'd been in Ravenclaw."

"iMost/I days," she grumbled.

Seren chuckled and handed his plate to a house elf. With a quick pat to Severus's shoulder, he disappeared into his study. Jonathan gave both the Slytherins dark looks before disappearing himself. At that moment, a black eagle owl descended into the house and dropped a black letter in Severus's lap. He gazed at the letter for a moment before turning his eyes to Anne. Her green eyes were fiery. She stood abruptly from the table, threw her napkin onto her plate, and stormed up to her room.

--

Severus could sense Anne's reluctance to sit with him on the train back to Hogwarts after the holidays, but she did anyway. It was just another reason to resent her. He was being terrible to her, and he knew it.

"Why do you put up with me?" asked Severus darkly as they found an empty compartment.

"Because I love you," replied Anne. "I love you very dearly."

"Still?" he asked.

"I might not love your choices, Sev, but you're still my cousin. My best friend. Of course I still love you," she said.

There was silence for a moment before Anne spoke again.

"Why do you want that, Sev? Why do you want to join him?" she asked.

Severus sighed.

"It's power, Anne," he said, and he continued before she could interrupt. "I know some of his followers have been doing awful things, but I don't think that's really what it's about. It's about recognizing what the Wizarding world has and understanding that we need to protect it!"

"Protect it by killing Muggleborns?" she shrieked.

"No!" said Severus. "Not at all. Just . . . I don't know. It's not even about that. It's about having power. Having a place in society."

"A place?" asked Anne.

"A powerful place," he replied.

"Look at me, Severus. I'm not joining You-Know-Who for power. I don't want power!" cried Anne.

"You ihave/I power, Anne," said Severus angrily. "You have power. The Slytherins all listen to you. The Ravenclaws love you; hell, even the bloody iGryffindors/I love you!"

He paused for a moment, breathing quickly, and she gazed into his coal black eyes.

"You have power. I don't," he said.

"I've got power, and you've got me," she whispered. "Why can't that be enough?"

Severus had no answer. The rest of the train ride was silent.

When they reached Hogwarts, Anne drifted away from Severus immediately and bolted when she saw Sirius's black, shaggy-haired head. Severus watched in disgust, coupled with jealousy.

"Sirius!" Anne shrieked.

He saw Black turn around, his handsome features lighting up when he saw Anne. She leapt at him and he lifted her off her feet to spin her around twice before setting her back on the ground. Anne kissed him on the mouth, the kiss lasting a beat too long to be school-appropriate. He let his hands hold her waist and bent his forehead to hers, obviously talking intimately with her about her break, or her train ride, or anything. Asking her if she received the gift he'd sent by owl: a necklace Severus had watched her open Christmas morning; and telling her that he loved the two-way mirror and that he and Potter would put it to good use during detention. Kissing him again and nodding a hello to Lupin the werewolf and Pettigrew the inept, even Potter the arrogant. And then giving Lily a hug, an embrace quite like the ones she often gave him. Lily the beautiful. Severus wanted to hug Lily like that. He could practically feel the open-hearted squeeze as he watched Anne hug her, and it made his heart ache. For that was Anne. As marvelously devious as she could be, she was loving. She even glanced his way before following her Gryffindor friends to the castle. She even smiled. And Severus hated himself.


	36. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

"The idiot," snarled Lucius Malfoy as he paced the dining room of Malfoy Manor. "Getting caught."

"The Dark Lord is furious," agreed Bellatrix Lestrange, draped lazily on top of the dining table.

"And Terence Baxter got himself killed yesterday, too," grumbled Lucius.

Lucius paced over to the dining table, standing between Bella's legs not six inches from her body. The chemistry and sexual tension between the two of them was palpable, as it had always been. Narcissa Malfoy scowled but, as she always had, said nothing.

"If the new recruits keep this up, our ranks will be thinned quickly," said Bella, gazing into Lucius's grey eyes with her own. "Who have we got up and coming?"

Lucius stepped away and resumed his pacing.

"All the Slytherin Seventh years: Nott, Marceau, Willams, Jameson, Yang, and Fitzgerald," he listed, ticking them off on his fingers. "And a few Sixth years: Stanley, Petrov, and Snape."

"Snape!" cackled Bella. "The half-blood?!"

"He's brilliant. Feels like he's got something to prove. Scores on his O.W.L.s were incredible," replied Lucius.

"What about Warlow?" asked Bella in a sultry voice, loving the reaction she got from both Lucius and his wife.

"The little one?" Lucius answered with a half grin. "I send her owls now and then, and she sometimes writes back, but there's nothing on her, yet. Surprisingly enough. She'd do so well as a Death Eater."

"Sleeping with the Dark Lord's right hand man is certainly the best way to gain rank," replied Bella slyly. "She'd be as high up as I am before you knew it."

Lucius smirked at her evilly, ignoring Narcissa's whimpered protest. Suddenly, both Lucius and Bella's faces contorted in a painful grimace. Lucius pulled up the left sleeve of his robe: the Dark Mark was burning painfully and dark in color. He let the sleeve drop and turned to Narcissa.

"We'll be back," said Lucius.

And they both disappeared.

--

Meanwhile, while Anne and Severus were studying together in the Slytherin common room, two Seventh years gripped their arms and groaned in pain. The two immediately dashed to the fireplace, threw in a handful of floo powder, and disappeared.

Anne whirled to Severus, grabbed his left arm, and tore his sleeve up to his elbow, examining his forearm. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I'm not seventeen yet," he said sardonically.

"Oh, and ithat's/I the reason you don't have the Mark?" spat Anne.

Severus merely shrugged. She threw his arm down onto the table, seething and her green eyes flashing, staring at Severus with daggers in her glare. She was furious, so angry that she wanted to hex someone. Regulus Black was sitting on the armchair nearby. The poor bloke had warts in his ears for a month.

--

The Marauders were perched around the fireplace in their usual seats. Lily was leaning against James, letting him stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head alternately. Sirius was lying back on the sofa, his long, black hair hanging smooth in the firelight. Remus was reading in an armchair and Peter was on the floor. After just a few moments, Lily shifted and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked James.

"Helping Emily Jameson with Charms," she answered.

Lily leaned down and planted a quick kiss on his lips before leaving the Gryffindor common room. He watched her go, and once she was out of sight, relaxed back onto the couch with a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"Prongs isn't a virgin anymore," Sirius announced suddenly.

"WHAT?!" came the chorus from Remus and Peter.

"Shh!" hissed James.

"When did this happen?" asked Remus with a raised eyebrow.

"Christmas break," Sirius answered when it became obvious James did not want to say.

"Wow," said Peter reverently.

James looked from face to face.

"Merlin, you all act like I've been made Minister for Magic or something," he grumbled. "I mean, it's just - you know . . ."

"Sex?" offered Sirius.

"Yea," said James with a slight flush to his face.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well?" Remus said with a grin.

"Well, what?" said James reluctantly, though a spreading smile told them he wanted to share a bit more than he had already.

Ahh, teenaged boys. It was all too true that they shared their intimate escapades with their best friends. James didn't reveal inearly/I as much detail as Lily had when she recounted the event with iher/I friends, but the picture he painted for the rest of the Marauders was definitely enough to keep them all on the edge of their seats.

"Is she gonna let you do it again?" asked Peter hopefully.

"I hope so!" laughed James.

"She will," began Sirius. "Well, assuming you did it right."

He sent a smirk in the direction of his messy-haired friend, who was now looking quite disturbed at the possibility that something didn't go as it should have.

"Relax," Sirius added, rolling his eyes. "She enjoyed herself."

"How do iyou/I know?" asked James with a scowl, staring at Sirius intently.

"Remember, mate. I was just across the hall," said Sirius, leaning in with a very evil glint in his eye. "I know what a girl sounds like when she's having a good time."

Peter howled with laughter and Remus chuckled when James's jaw dropped at his friend's words. The laughter died down, and the other three caught Remus gazing out the window.

"Full moon in two days," said Sirius, staring at the white orb in the sky.

"Yep," said Remus quietly.

"Lily suspects something," said James.

"What?" asked Remus immediately, panicked that James had told her.

"She just said she knew something was up. Something big," James continued. "I told her it wasn't my secret to tell."

Remus was relieved.

"I don't know if we should tell her," said Remus nervously.

"That's completely up to you, Moony," James replied with a smile.

"Anne knows," Sirius thought aloud, bitterly remembering their ill-fated prank the year earlier.

"Snape told her," observed Peter.

The four of them didn't speak for a few minutes, Remus returning to his book and Sirius apparently lost in thought. Finally, James spoke.

"So, how long til you and Warlow get on with it?" he asked with a smirk.

Sirius's jaw dropped indignantly. Remus and Peter were chortling with laughter. And James looked quite proud of himself.


	37. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

It was a fair amount of time before Sirius and Anne "got on with it", as James had so eloquently put it. A grueling school schedule and difficulty finding a place that would give them some semblance of privacy made it hard for them to even get a chance to get past a quick kiss in the corridors. But Sirius was determined to get at least some time with his girlfriend. He was going to use James's Marauder's Map to help him out.

"Bye, Sev," said Anne brightly.

Sirius was standing in the Slytherin common room, gazing around the room curiously, completely oblivious to the glares he was getting from more than one student, his brother Regulus in particular. Anne leaned down and grazed Severus's shiny forehead with an absent peck before joining Sirius to leave.

"Bye, Anne," Severus replied darkly.

She didn't catch his tone and bounded out of the room on Sirius's arm, and as soon as they were past the guardian suit of armor, he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close for a deep, passionate kiss. Anne was half dazed when he pulled away.

"What's gotten into you, Mister Black?" asked Anne with a raised eyebrow.

"Just glad to finally be out and about with my favourite girl," he said with a grin.

Sirius pulled out the map and tapped it with his wand, murmuring the incantation, and Anne watched over his shoulder with wide eyes as the Marauder's Map came into appearance.

"Whoa," she said softly.

"James's doing," Sirius told her.

They skillfully avoided any contact as they made their way through the castle. Sirius scratched his head. The Astronomy Tower was occupied, the empty classroom on the second floor was taken, even the greenhouses proudly displayed "Lily Evans" and "James Potter", their two dots so close they were practically on top of each other. A close call from Filch sent them on an unfamiliar path through the corridors.

"If only we had a place to go to be alone!" Sirius said aloud.

They stopped in their tracks. In front of them had suddenly appeared a tall doorway. Sirius glanced back to the map, flipping it over and turning it, but was unable to find the room they had just come upon. Anne was the first to test the door. It swung open to reveal a beautiful bedroom, tall canopy bed and a crackling fireplace.

"Guess you got your wish," said Anne.

She went to the couch and sat down in front of the fireplace, a bit to Sirius's disappointment for he was hoping she would make straight for the bed. Sirius sank down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her snuggle in against him.

"Wonder what this room is?" Anne asked quietly.

"Don't know. It isn't on the map," he shrugged. "But I'm glad we found it."

"Me too," said Anne.

She turned to him and brought her lips to his, and he relished the feeling of her small hand running through his shaggy hair. He kissed her, his tongue darting into her mouth as he pulled her close to him. He heard her let out a soft whimper and the sound lit his body on fire. His hands touched her face, her back, her arms, her breasts, before resting at her hips. Needing air, they broke apart, both breathing raggedly and clouded eyes.

"The bed might be more comfortable," he whispered nervously, inclining his head toward the four poster bed in the room.

Anne grinned shyly and shrugged, blushing. Sirius gallantly lifted her up from the sofa and carried her to the bed, depositing her on the soft blankets and crawling in next to her. She resumed kissing him and he let his hands explore more bravely than they ever had, though his fingers trembled slightly as he delved below the waist. Her encouraging moans kept him from completely coming apart in nervousness.

"I'm totally mad about you," whispered Sirius against her lips.

"Are you?" she asked with a smirk between kisses.

Sirius nodded and kissed her gently along her jaw and against her ear.

"I've never been in love before," he said, so softly she almost didn't catch it.

Sirius was frozen in fear that she wouldn't share his sentiments. He closed his eyes, pausing from the attention he was giving her neck, waiting to hear what she would say.

"It's an amazing feeling, isn't it?" whispered Anne as she kissed the side of his face.

That was enough for them. They weren't like Lily and James. Anne didn't wear her heart on her sleeve, eager to spill her emotions for any who wanted to hear them. And Sirius wasn't a verbose young man. Though they hadn't said the words, they didn't need to. They knew.

"Have you done this before?" he whispered hoarsely as he perched himself gently on top of her.

Anne bit her lip and nodded. Sirius felt his chest constrict.

"Just tell me it wasn't with my brother," said Sirius, his eyes closed as he waited for her response.

"Ew, no!" shrieked Anne with a giggle.

Sirius chuckled and resumed his mouth's attention to her neck and lips. She cast a contraceptive charm on herself and gazed into his steely grey eyes. And when he felt her, truly felt her, for the first time, it was rapturous. James's words had not even begun to describe it. He hissed against her ear, unable to last more than a few minutes, and collapsed on top of her, lavishing kisses on her passionately.

Rolling over onto his back to catch his breath, he pulled her against him, her auburn hair tickling the side of his face, but he was too relaxed and comfortable to bother with brushing it away. She draped herself over him, resting her head against his chest.

"Wow," she whispered.

Sirius chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yea," he agreed.

After a few moments of silence, but for their heavy breathing, Anne propped herself up on her elbow and looking into his eyes, her green eyes sparkling.

"I had never made love before," said Anne in a low whisper.

Something bubbled up in his chest, whether it was pride or love, or both, he wasn't sure. They made love several more times over the course of the night, and early in the morning before the sun had even begun its climb into the sky, they stole back to their dormitories. Sirius kissed Anne quickly and gave her a roguish wink as he dropped her off at the suit of armor. She giggled bashfully and disappeared inside.

When Anne walked into the room, Severus was asleep on the sofa, obviously up waiting for her. She sat down next to him and waited for him to stir awake.

"Morning," she said brightly.

"Oh, Merlin," groaned Severus. "You were out all night."

"Sev, you didn't have to wait up," offered Anne.

"Now I wish I hadn't," he grumbled.

"I'm nearly seventeen now, anyway," said Anne with a shrug. "It's no one's business if I want to-"

"Stop," said Severus, putting his hands on his ears. "I don't want hear about that sort of business anyway."

Anne considered him for a moment and his onyx gaze dropped to the floor.

"I was just worried about you," he added quietly.

Anne grinned.

"I love you, Sev," she said absently, and headed up to her dormitory to try and get some sleep.


	38. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

Anne had already planned to spend the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade weekend with Sirius. She hadn't even considered talking to Severus about it first. After he ditched her for the first Hogsmeade weekend, she wasn't going to bother hoping that Severus would spend time with her instead of those rotten Death-Eaters-in-training.

Sirius and James had spent hours together poring over owl order catalogs to find gifts for their girlfriends. In the end, they had both settled on gifts that certainly wouldn't be appropriate to present to the girls in front of anyone else.

So James had pulled Lily off to find somewhere relatively private to spend some quality time together. Sirius had done the same with Anne.

"I got you something," said James with a crooked grin.

"Oh, James, I feel awful! I didn't get you anything!" she cried.

"It's alright, I wasn't expecting anything," James told her. "Besides, this gift is mostly for me anyway . . ."

Lily considered him with a raised eyebrow.

"James, what did you get?" asked Lily suspiciously.

James thrust a wrapped package into her hands and she tore of the paper cautiously, half expecting some Marauder-style prank that would jump out at her. When she opened the box, she saw that it was definitely Marauder-style . . .

"James!" Lily admonished, though she was grinning. "You think I'm going to wear this?!"

"I know you will," he said against her ear.

Lily looked up at him coyly from underneath her eyelashes. James leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you," he whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"I love you, too," replied Lily.

That night, James and Lily used the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak to sneak away to whatever private place they could find. Lily had dressed in the 'gift' James had gotten her for Valentine's Day, and she felt incredibly naughty wearing something so scandalous underneath her clothes. And when he saw his present on her, he could hardly stop himself from attacking her right then and there.

"Nice choice in color," said Anne with a raised eyebrow.

"Thought you'd appreciate it," Sirius replied, shaking his long black hair behind his shoulders.

Anne was eyeing the burgundy getup with suspicion, but the mischievous glint in her eye betrayed her true feelings about his Valentine's Day gift. She stepped close to him and placed a kiss next to his ear.

"So when do I get to try it on?" she whispered.

Sirius gulped.

"Now is fine . . ." he croaked.

Anne laughed brightly and put her gift away in its box. She kissed him again.

"How about tonight? After the feast?" asked Anne.

Sirius nodded excitedly.

Since Lily and James had taken their two best tools in finding a private place, Anne and Sirius were on their own. They had a close shave with Peeves in the corridors, but managed to steal away to the greenhouses unseen. Sirius kissed her lovingly, his mouth moving in slow time with hers. Unbuttoning her shirt and gently teasing her jumper off her shoulders, he growled when he saw the dark red satin covering her breasts. Anne let him admire her, let him touch her, and it was far later than James and Lily had stayed out when Sirius finally dropped Anne at the suit of armor in front of the Slytherin common room.

The next morning, Anne woke and pulled on her bathrobe before trotting down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. Not hesitating a moment, she bounded down the stairs to the boys' dormitories and found just two of the Sixth year Slytherins still in bed: Brian Stanley and Severus.

"Well," said Stanley from his bed, with a smirk. "You could have just told me you wanted me. Not that I mind you barging into my bedroom wearing just a bathrobe . . ."

"Out, Stanley," sneered Anne.

"Don't think so," he replied, leering up and down at her.

Anne scowled.

"I got an owl from Lucius yesterday," she announced primly.

It was Brian Stanley's turn to scowl. He grumbled under his breath and stood from his bed, pulling on a shirt and reluctantly climbing up the staircase, leaving her alone with Severus. Anne perched at the foot of his bed and he rolled over to consider her with his dark eyes.

"How was your weekend?" asked Anne. "Spend some time with any _friends_?"

Severus's face darkened.

"Anne, you know who I spent it with," he said quietly.

"Of course," she replied.

Anne sighed.

"I would have rather spent it with you," said Anne quietly.

"Why?" asked Severus immediately. "Is it Black? What did he do to you?"

"Nothing!" said Anne, leaning back and letting a fanciful look cross her features. "He didn't do anything. He was lovely."

When Anne shifted into a more relaxed position, the shoulder of her bathrobe fell. Severus's eyes were immediately drawn to the flash of burgundy. He saw it. A dark red strap, satin, with gold trim that obviously led down to a matching bra.

Anne might as well have been wearing an enormous sign that read, "Sirius Black was here!" Severus felt nauseous. Just knowing that Sirius Black was buying something as intimate as lingerie for his cousin made him feel sick. Anne didn't seem to realize it. He supposed his face was usually pale, she might not notice that any remaining colour had drained out. She was gazing up at the ceiling, reliving her day, and obviously her night, with Black. Severus cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you had a decent time," he grumbled.

Anne cocked her head to one side when she looked at him.

"I did," said Anne. "And you're welcome to join me next time."

She stood from the bed and adjusted her robe. The "Property of Sirius Black" stamp was now covered, though the image would be seared into his mind for the rest of his life. She gave him a half sort of wave and a smile before disappearing up the staircase. Severus sneered and got dressed, not entirely willing to go to the Great Hall and see Black greeting Anne after what was obviously quite a night . . .


	39. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

About Six Months (or so) Later

"I'm ashamed of you," said Peter, aghast.

"It's completely revolting," agreed Sirius.

"It wasn't my doing!" cried James. "I reckoned it would be Moony!"

"I'm a werewolf, mate," Remus said with a sigh. "I'm not exactly Head Boy material."

"James, you really should be far more distraught over this," Sirius said.

They were all lounging in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express on their way to begin their final year at the school for witchcraft and wizardry. James had received his Head Boy badge by owl a few weeks prior, and Sirius had been poking fun at him ever since.

"I know why he isn't upset," commented Remus with a sly grin.

"Because _Lily Evans_ is Head Girl," Peter joked, batting his eyelashes and speaking with a high, squeaky voice.

"Wonder if Dumbledore would have made you Head Boy if Warlow had made Head Girl," said James to Sirius.

The other three guffawed.

"The day Dumbledore makes a Black Head Boy is the day he's lost his marbles," said Sirius with a grin.

After the Prefect meeting, which James had diligently avoided, Lily Evans and Anne Warlow both joined them in their compartment, Lily snuggling down next to James while Anne hung in the doorway.

"You coming in?" asked Sirius from under his black, shaggy fringe.

"No," she replied with a shrug. "I'm meeting up with Sev."

Sirius suppressed a snort, earning a disapproving glare from both Anne and Lily. Anne leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips and then disappeared to find her cousin.

"I swear, it's always Sev, Sev, Sev. Even with all the Death Eater tricks he was pulling all summer, she's still obsessed with him," grumbled Sirius.

"I don't think obsessed is the right word," Lily said with a scowl.

"Death Eater tricks?" asked Peter, perking up.

"We haven't heard about this," Remus added.

"Anne was sending Sirius owls all summer," said James, his mouth full of Cockroach Clusters.

"Every one was the same thing. 'I'm really worried about Severus,' 'Severus is making a lot of shady new friends', 'I'm afraid Severus is getting too deep into Dark magic'," Sirius said. "I kept trying to hint that maybe she should distance herself from him, but she won't hear a word of it."

"I think Anne Warlow distancing herself from Snape is about as likely as Dumbledore making Sirius the next Head Boy," observed Remus pointedly.

"I'm afraid you're right," Sirius replied, shaking his head.

"Sirius, even as odd as Severus is, and even as much as he likes Dark magic, I don't think he's a Death Eater. I don't think Anne does either," said Lily. "She wouldn't still be hanging around him if he was."

"I don't know," said James. "Seems like she'd be loyal to him no matter what."

Sirius frowned at this.

"Maybe Lily's right," offered Sirius, and Lily grinned proudly. "Anne told me once that Slytherins aren't as loyal as Gryffindors. Said she _wouldn't _stick by her cousin's side if he did something awful."

"That's a quality to be proud of," snorted James sardonically.

"What do you mean?" asked Peter.

"Flaunting the fact that she's disloyal and fickle? I'd stick by any of you no matter what," James announced.

"Even if we took the Dark Mark?" asked Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"You'd have your reasons, so of course I would. Loyalty is the most important quality in a friend. Besides, it's not like any of you would do that anyway," said James, waving his hand dismissively.

The next morning, Severus was seated at the Slytherin table for breakfast when Regulus Black plopped down next to him. He leaned in and spoke softly.

"Are you going tonight?" asked Regulus quietly.

"Shh!" hissed Severus. "I don't want Anne to hear!"

"She won't," he scoffed with a snort. "She's all the way over there."

Regulus inclined his head toward the other end of the hall. Severus turned and saw Anne standing among the Marauders, resting her head lazily on Sirius's shoulder.

"I can't believe she's shagging my _brother_," commented Regulus with a sneer.

"I can't believe everyone thinks I want to talk about my cousin's sex life!" cried Severus, throwing his hands in the air.

Regulus shrugged absently and kept his eyes trained across the hall.

"Look at her," added Regulus. "She looks like a bloody Gryffindor."

Severus turned again. He scowled to see James Potter, who was laughing and nudging Anne on the shoulder as Lily clung to his arm. _Great_, thought Severus with a scowl. _Potter's going to steal Lily AND Anne from under my nose._

Severus's black eyes narrowed, however, when Brian Stanley, a Seventh year Slytherin who had sort of put himself in charge of gathering followers for the Dark Lord, approached Anne in the Great Hall. Severus watched as Stanley pulled Anne away from the crowd of Gryffindors and spoke something next to her ear. Anne didn't look entirely pleased, but left the Great Hall with him anyway. Severus's heart started beating quickly. From the look on Stanley's face, whatever he was up to wasn't good.

"Where do you think he's taking her?" asked Regulus, reminding Severus that he was still there.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's Prefect business," replied Severus gravely, and he stood immediately from the bench.

"What's this about?" asked Anne with a scowl as Brian Stanley led her to a less-traveled corridor.

"Fun and games are over," said Stanley.

"Meaning?" asked Anne, raising an eyebrow.

"You're taking the Dark Mark tonight," growled the tall, imposing young man.

"What?" Anne replied.

"It's time you proved your loyalty to Slytherin," continued Stanley, his rough features set in a sneer.

"Funny," said Anne haughtily. "I didn't know loyalty was a Slytherin quality."

Her green eyes challenged him, but unlike usual, he didn't back down. Anne's hand twitched near her wand, but she didn't yet draw it.

"You've had your little reign over Slytherin long enough. I'm in charge now," said Stanley with a cruel glare. "And if you don't take the Mark tonight, I'll be surprised if you even _survive_ your seventh year in Slytherin."

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Anne.

She wasn't expecting what happened next.


	40. Chapter 39

Author's Note: For any confused readers, this story was completed a long time ago on Mugglenet, but I never got around the uploading the last chapters to this website's version. So, yes, three years later, I am finally uploading the rest of the story here. Thanks for reading, and yes, someday I will write more fanfiction. It's on my bucket list.

CHAPTER 39

"Black," said Severus with a stony expression.

Sirius turned in his seat to see Severus Snape standing there with his younger brother Regulus shadowing behind him. The look in Snape's dark eyes was all he needed.

"Anne?" Sirius asked immediately, standing from the bench and looking suddenly rather menacing.

A solemn nod from Snape sent the entire group of Gryffindors up out of their seats. It was an odd sight, bat-like Snape leading the two Black brothers who could have been twins, followed by James and Lily, Peter, and finally, Remus. They turned more than just a few heads as they marched out of the Great Hall, but fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, no one followed.

Anne hadn't been expecting Brian Stanley's next move, and she cursed herself inwardly for leaving herself undefended.

"_Petrificus Totalus_," cast the Slytherin with a curled lip.

Anne was frozen, unable to move, against the wall of the corridor, her back pressed against it. She had barely scraped by in her Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L., and now she was wishing she had studied much harder for it. Brian Stanley moved closer to her, pressing against her as his wand pointed dangerously at her neck and his other hand wrapped around her throat. Fear flitted across Anne's eyes. She wanted her wand, or her fists, or anything. Stanley's gaze was sinister.

"Lucius Malfoy may have let you get away with anything, but no more," sneered Stanley into her ear. "When he hears you won't take the Mark, you won't have anyone left to protect you."

Stanley looked down at her body, as though he had just realized how close he had pressed himself to it. His ravenous eyes scared her as he took in her form and then pushed himself closer into her, his hips frighteningly close to her own.

"Do you like what your Gryffindor boy toy gives you?" asked the Slytherin in a low, cruel voice. "Because I'll give it to you harder and faster, whether you want it or not . . ."

"_Expelliarmus!_" called the familiar voice of Sirius Black from down the corridor, and Brian Stanley flew to the ground.

"_Liberacorpus_," said Severus, and Anne felt herself released from the Full Body Bind spell.

Severus, Sirius, Regulus, James, Lily, Peter, and Remus had all trotted into the hall to rescue Anne from her horrid predicament. Without a moment's hesitation, Anne drew her wand and pointed it at Brian Stanley, who was on the floor.

"_Sectumsempra_," Anne said coldly.

A long, deep gash appeared on Stanley's abdomen, which immediately began pouring red blood. Severus's face turned white. The Gryffindors stared in horror.

"Quick!" cried Regulus, panic evident in his voice. "Help me get him to the Hospital Wing!"

Anne stared without emotion as Regulus and the others lifted a profusely bleeding Brian Stanley and hastened away to Madame Pomfrey. The only ones left in the empty corridor were Anne, Sirius, and Severus.

"Where did you learn that spell?" asked Severus, his voice cool and even.

Anne turned to him, her green eyes brimming with tears and the hurt in her face obvious. She sniffed softly and set her face in a scowl.

"From you!" she cried.

And with that, she disappeared down the corridor. Sirius and Severus stared at each other, in some sort of stalemate, silently fighting for who should go after her. Finally, Sirius turned and ran to catch up. Severus was left standing alone.

Severus stalked down the halls, following the trail of fresh blood heading for the Hospital Wing. How could Anne have learned that spell? Had she read it on one of his parchments? Heard him mutter it under his breath? His insides were churning. From the brief glimpse Severus got of Stanley in the corridor, he knew Anne had been right to curse him. But that one? That was Severus's own creation, saved for only the worst of enemies.

When he reached the Hospital Wing, the ashen faced Gryffindors stared at Severus.

"How's Anne?" asked Lily.

"With Sirius," spat Severus angrily.

"We'd better go check on her," James said.

The rest of the Gryffindors agreed and murmured words of concern for Anne as they left the room. Severus was left with only Regulus as Madame Pomfrey cast spells and poured on elixirs to try and stop Stanley's bleeding. As usual, the school's nurse was completely uninterested in the manner in which Stanley had been so brutally injured. Severus was thankful for this; he never wanted to have to recount the events of that morning. He never again even acknowledged what had nearly happened. As he watched Madame Pomfrey work, Severus saw that the effects of the Sectumsempra spell were rather horrific, and he was momentarily very proud of himself.

"You taught her that spell?" asked Regulus.

"Created it myself," Severus replied.

"Impressive," added Sirius Black's younger brother.

Severus didn't respond.

"At least one thing's for sure," said Regulus.

When Severus nodded for him to go on, Regulus let an evil smile creep across his face.

"Warlow's no Gryffindor," he said.

When Brian Stanley had finally been patched up, Madame Pomfrey let Severus and Regulus take him back to the common room. It was slow going, for Stanley was still quite weak.

"Severus invented that spell Warlow used on you," Regulus said.

"Bitch," muttered Stanley.

Severus bit his tongue.

"Pretty advanced spellwork, though," offered Stanley. "If you can create something like that, the Dark Lord will have plenty of use for you."

That was the day that truly separated Severus and Anne. Lily and James and the rest had been only concerned about Anne, her whereabouts, whether she was all right. But Stanley and the younger Black were more focused on Severus's ability to create such violent and awesome spells. Word quickly spread around the Slytherin House of the spell. It somehow got lost that Anne Warlow was the one who used it, and then only because Brian Stanley was attacking her in the corridors.

That bit of information wasn't important to the Slytherins.

But that evening, the more Severus heard, the prouder he became. The Slytherins talked about Severus and bragged about him, about how the Dark Lord would reward him for his abilities. They didn't talk about Anne, didn't even care about Anne, and for that evening only, neither did Severus.


	41. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Sirius raced around the halls searching for Anne, and he finally found her slumped against the wall in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, tear streaks staining her cheeks.

"I didn't know the password," she said in a choked voice.

"It's 'peacock feathers'," said Sirius, and the portrait swung open. "Here, come on."

He helped her up, looping an arm around her waist. They clambered through the portrait hole and he snuggled onto the couch with her. She was still sniffling and tears were leaking from her pretty green eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Anne, wiping her eyes. "I'm a complete mess."

"I would be too," Sirius replied soothingly, stroking her hair. "That was awful."

"That's just it!" Anne cried, her voice quavering. "I'm ibetter/I than that! I left myself undefended. What was I thinking? How did I let myself get into that situation?"

"Anne, don't you dare blame yourself," said Sirius sternly. "I've been on the wrong end of your hexes often enough to know you can defend yourself."

Anne let out a watery chuckle.

"You shouldn't have to think about defending yourself against a person from your own house," added Sirius.

Anne nodded and cuddled against him, resting her head on his chest. Her sniffles were subsiding, and he gently caressed her back and planted chaste kisses on the top of her head as she began to calm down. The entrance swung open again moments later and the rest of the Marauders, plus Lily, climbed inside.

"Anne, are you alright?" asked Lily concernedly.

"She's fine," Sirius answered for her. "Just shaken up."

"I don't blame you," Lily said, sitting next to Anne and stroking her dark red hair.

There was a moment of silence. James and Remus were both watching Anne with sympathetic looks. They were still trying to wrap their minds around the fact that one of the Slytherin students was capable of even ithinking/I something so terrible, much less nearly doing it.

"I don't want to be a Slytherin anymore," mumbled Anne with a hitched breath.

"Why not?" asked Sirius.

"They're evil," Anne spat.

"You're not evil," offered James, which was quite a compliment coming from him where Slytherins were concerned.

"Anne, you've shown us that Slytherins are every bit as ambitious and devious as they're made out to be," said Sirius with a smile, "but that they aren't all evil."

"And if it weren't for Severus, we wouldn't have even known to come after you," said Lily.

Anne didn't respond, just snuggled herself closer to Sirius. She felt miserable and weak, hating herself for showing them this side of her. She wanted to be tough Anne Warlow who hexed any boy who came too close, but memories of Brian Stanley whispering cruelly against her ear made her want just to stay in Sirius's protective arms for the rest of her life.

"Why don't you stay in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory tonight," Lily added.

"I'd like that," whispered Anne.

Severus hardly noticed that Anne never returned to the Slytherin dormitories. He had left late in the evening with the other Seventh year Slytherins. It wasn't until the next morning that he realized, as he waited for Anne in the common room, that she wasn't there. He walked to the Great Hall alone. After he was seated, he saw Anne walk in with her Gryffindor friends.

"You can sit with us," said Sirius.

"It's all right," Anne replied.

She made her way over to the Slytherin table and slid in next to Severus. She didn't speak, and he had nothing to say. They ate breakfast in silence.

It was Potions first thing that day, and Anne was partnered with Remus. Lily said hardly a word to Severus during the entire class. He tried not to care. Severus worked diligently on his potion, earned extra credit from Professor Slughorn, and chased after Anne when class was finished.

"Anne!" he called.

She stopped and looked at him, hurt still lingering in her eyes.

He didn't know what to say, so he just walked next to her silently. When they passed the menacing suit of armor and took their place in the quiet corner of the Slytherin common room, Anne noticed Severus scratching his left arm absently. She grabbed his arm and yanked up his sleeve.

Her jaw dropped. Her heart stopped beating. She felt tears well up in her eyes once again.

"Severus," she said, in shock. "Severus . . . Merlin, what have you done?"

He pulled his arm from her and dropped his gaze to the floor. Anne was staring at him open mouthed.

"I can't do this anymore," whispered Anne.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus immediately, panic in his voice.

"I can't do it!" Anne cried. "I've stuck by your side since the beginning! I've stood up for you, been patient with you; I've forgiven you, loved you, been your best friend even when no one else would come near you! And you take it all for granted!"

Severus couldn't answer. His heart knifed painfully in his chest.

"I can't watch you throw your life away for this! I'm tired of it all, Severus!" continued Anne, breathing hard and tears leaking from her eyes. "I'm tired of caring about you more than I care about anyone else in the world while you just forget about me, ignore me, trample all over me!"

She stared into his black eyes.

"You could have had her, you know," spat Anne coldly. "You could have had Lily Evans. You're kinder and humbler and smarter than James Potter. You have ten times the love to give. But you let this . . . this iDark Lord/I ruin it for you! You called her a Mudblood because that's what all your friends call people like her!"

"Remember this, Severus! Remember this day!" Anne cried. "When Lily Evans and James Potter get married, remember that it could have been you. It could have been iyou/I but you let your stupid quest for ipower/I get in the way!"

Anne was panting hard, and had to take a break before continuing.

"I can't believe after what Stanley did-"

Severus winced. He didn't want to think about it.

"Yes, Severus, what Stanley did to me! To your cousin! To your best friend! Even after ithat/I you join the Death Eaters!" sobbed Anne.

She took a deep breath.

"You're going to regret this, Severus," she whispered.

And Severus lost Anne.

Seventh year was difficult for all of them. You-Know-Who gained power daily. Anne spent as little time as possible with her fellow Slytherins. She was sensitive to the shifts in power that were occurring. Even a couple of the Ravenclaws were leaning toward the Dark Lord's services.

Lily and James quietly confided in Sirius, Peter, and Remus that in a Heads meeting with Dumbledore, the Headmaster had told them of a resistance organization: the Order of the Phoenix. He was counting on their support. The other Marauders were all anxious to join. They could no longer count on the Ministry of Magic to fight the Dark Lord. Even Anne's brother Jonathan, who was an Auror, sent letters saying he was concerned that the Ministry was being infiltrated by You-Know-Who's followers.

The Gryffindors debated whether to include Anne in their plans to join the Order of the Phoenix. As much as Sirius cared about her and argued that she was perfect to join, she was still a Slytherin. James and Lily even went to Dumbledore with the problem.

"I can't tell you whom to trust," was all Dumbledore had said.

Remus took over the duty of helping Anne pass her N.E.W.T.s. He was not as brilliant as Severus, but he was a kind and patient teacher, something Severus never had been. As the headlines in the iDaily Prophet/I grew darker and the Slytherins one by one began dropping out of school, they knew that they would be needing all the help they could get. Slytherin or not, Anne Warlow joined the Order of the Phoenix. Graduation was subdued and frightening. They no longer would have the protection of the school and their teachers. They were on their own, in dark times.

But dark as the times were, on the day after graduation at the celebration party, and in front of all of their friends and family, James Potter proposed to Lily Evans. And she said yes.

A/N: All right, everyone knows that the story of the Marauders does not end happily. So, if you don't want tragedy, stop here! Otherwise, plow on ahead...


	42. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

"Alright, witches and wizards," announced Dumbledore.

Sirius broke away from a warm embrace with his cousin Andromeda, whom he had not seen since before he left for Hogwarts. She and her husband, Ted Tonks, both sat down across from Sirius around the long table. Everyone quieted as Dumbledore continued

"I'd like to introduce you to our newest members," he said.

It was the first official meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. The resistance organization had been gaining momentum as You-Know-Who's power began to grow, but not until the graduating Marauders (plus Lily and Anne) had swelled their ranks had they been large enough for an actual meeting. They were meeting in the spacious flat that Lily, Anne, and Remus all shared. Lily did not deem it appropriate to move in with James before their marriage, and Remus had little money of his own. So, it was Anne's brother to the rescue: Jonathan was abroad working secretly for the Aurors and he let the three of them keep house for him.

"You may know a few of them. James Potter, Lily Evans," said Dumbledore, nodding to each, "Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black."

Everyone murmured hellos to the new members.

"And finally, Anne Warlow, whom we can all thank for letting us use her home as a headquarters, for now at least," Dumbledore finished, a happy twinkle in his blue eyes.

Anne blushed and Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close as everyone around the table muttered their thanks. Dumbledore was about to continue, but the entrance of another member interrupted.

"Dad!" shrieked Anne.

She bounded up from her seat and flew into her father's arms. Dumbledore smiled serenely.

"And everyone, this is Seren Warlow," said Dumbledore. "He is the financial backer for our organization."

"I missed you," said Anne against her father's chest.

When she pulled away, Sirius stood abruptly and extended his hand.

"Mister Warlow, I'm Sirius Black," he said nervously.

Seren didn't respond, just raised an eyebrow and considered the black haired young man curiously.

"Dad, this is Sirius!" Anne exclaimed. "He and I've been dating since Hogwarts."

"Yes, I know," muttered Seren, and he shook Sirius's hand reluctantly. "And are you living here with Anne?"

Sirius blushed scarlet and babbled for a moment, but thankfully Anne stepped in.

"No, Dad!" said Anne with a grin. "I'm living here with Lily and Remus."

"I see," said Seren, obviously not convinced. "And who is Remus?"

Remus Lupin stood from his seat immediately and extended his arm for a handshake. Remus muttered a greeting nervously.

"Remus," said Seren, glancing down at the sandy haired man suspiciously. "And whose daughter are _you_ dating?"

Remus's eyes went wide and his face turned red.

"None, sir," babbled Remus.

"Dad!" cried Anne, though she was grinning.

Seren let a roguish smile creep across his face, and he embraced Anne once more before turning to the leader of the meeting.

"Sorry to interrupt, Albus," said Seren.

"Quite alright," Dumbledore replied. "If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be having a meeting at all."

Anne smiled proudly at her father, settling into a chair between Sirius and Seren. Dumbledore began to speak, rattling off monotonous Order business before getting to the real issues at hand.

"Frank and Alice have kindly offered to begin some subtle recruitment for our side," said Dumbledore, inclining his head at a shy, friendly couple in the corner. "And Kingsley is going to be our eyes and ears at the Ministry."

A tall, handsome wizard with dark skin nodded regally.

"That leaves us with the task of reconnaissance," added Dumbledore. "I thought the best candidate for gathering information on Lord Voldemort would be Anne."

"No!" cried both Sirius and Seren, standing from their chairs.

As Anne began to rapidly fire off protests to their reluctance, Sirius and Seren appraised each other quietly. When Seren deemed that the black-haired young man was indeed equally as unwilling to let Anne put herself in danger as he was, a tacit agreement was reached.

"I'll go," announced Sirius, interrupting Anne's arguments.

"Very well, it's settled," Seren answered, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Dad!" said Anne.

"Excellent. We have our reconnaissance man," said Dumbledore without skipping a beat. He wasn't about to get embroiled in a family conflict such as this.

Anne huffed an angry sigh and crossed her arms in front of her. Seren gave an approving look to her boyfriend.

The next day, Anne was wandering around Diagon Alley shopping. She had just left the book shop and was turning a corner down the alley to take a shortcut to the apothecary when she was stopped by a familiar drawling voice.

"Hello, little one," said the cool voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Why Mister Malfoy," said Anne with false politeness. "It has been too long."

"It has," replied Lucius with a smirk.

"You're looking quite well," she said. "But a long sleeved robe on such a warm day as this? Goodness, aren't you sweltering? I don't know why you wouldn't wear a short sleeved one!"

She was giving him an innocent smile, though Malfoy knew exactly to what she was referring. He stepped closer to her, and she took a step back.

"How is your boyfriend, by the way?" asked Lucius with a cruel sneer.

"Why do you ask?" she replied, trying to appear indifferent.

"I was just talking about him with dear Bellatrix yesterday," he offered. "And with Severus Snape, as well."

Anne's expressionless countenance disappeared when she heard him mention her cousin. Her features dropped, her eyes betraying her.

"Ah, interested in how your cousin fares, are you?" asked Lucius cruelly. "Well, I'll have you know he's fitting in quite well with the rest of our . . . organization, though from time to time we've had to use some . . . unconventional methods of persuasion."

"Bastard," she spat.

Lucius drew his lips into an evil smile.

"He's come around. Quite well, actually," he said.

Anne scowled at him mercilessly. Lucius made a "tut, tut," bringing his cool hand to her jaw, but she shrugged away.

"It's such a shame," Lucius continued. "You showed so much promise in your first year. No hesitation, such a twitchy wand arm. No one would come near you."

Anne didn't respond, just stared into his cold eyes.

"But not anymore," continued Lucius, still sneering at her. "At least, that's what Stanley tells me . . ."

"Fuck you," said Anne with a dark scowl.

"Me?" laughed Lucius. "Not him?"

Anne stood firm in front of the tall, blonde man, not flinching.

"Not that I would mind," he continued evilly.

Anne drew her wand. Lucius lifted his hands to show his innocence, his cold eyes almost dancing with the thrill of getting under her skin. He chuckled.

"Tell Sirius that his cousins are looking for him," said Lucius with a sneering smile.

"Tell Severus that his cousin isn't," spat Anne.


	43. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

"I'm worried about Sirius," said Anne nervously.

She was seated in the sitting room of her flat with Lily and Remus. Anne was fidgeting nervously. Lily was flipping through a bridal magazine. Remus was trying to read, but Anne's constant jitters were distracting him.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," said Remus smoothly.

"Oh, Remus! You should have seen Lucius Malfoy's face! He and Bellatrix are after Sirius, I know it," Anne cried.

"Well, there's nothing we can do right now but wait," Remus said reassuringly.

Anne wasn't reassured. She had come home from her frightening encounter with Lucius Malfoy expecting to floo Sirius immediately, to tell him that he couldn't work as the reconnaissance man for the Order. It was too dangerous. Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa were too hell bent on finding him. Anne knew why. She was a Slytherin, after all. Finding Sirius Black, the black sheep, the errant Black son, and capturing him would be a devastating blow to the Order of the Phoenix. A symbolic blow. His capture would send a message: Sirius Black, should have been a Slytherin, but chose Gryffindor instead. Stayed far away from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. But look at Black now! Taken, tortured, killed! It doesn't do you any good to resist Lord Voldemort. He'll find you anyway.

Anne's heart was thumping nervously in her chest. She knew that if ishe/I were a Death Eater, that would be exactly the sort of message she would want to send. Lily and Remus didn't understand when she tried to explain it to them. They both figured all the Order members were equal on the Death Eaters' "Wanted" list. They were Gryffindors. They couldn't see the politics.

And not only was Sirius in greater danger than the others, Anne knew that she herself was as well. A Slytherin. A Slytherin who blatantly denied the path to Lord Voldemort. She knew she had a huge target on her back. She might even prove more of a danger to the Order than a help.

But she wasn't focused on that. She was focused on Sirius. He still hadn't returned, and Remus said he'd been gone for hours. Anne didn't know what to do with herself.

The door swung open and Anne jumped from her seat, running blindly toward the entryway. She threw her arms around him, but as soon as she did, she noticed that Sirius was quite a bit narrower than he had been. His hair was also quite a bit shorter . . .

"Hello, Anne," said James with a quizzical expression.

"Oh," Anne mumbled, blushing furiously. "I thought you were Sirius."

"Yes, I can see the resemblance," James joked.

"He still isn't back," said Anne worriedly, wringing her hands together.

"He'll turn up," James assured her, placing a friendly arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the sitting room.

"James!" said Lily brightly when she saw him enter the room.

She leapt up and hugged him, kissing him chastely on the mouth before returning to her bridal magazines.

"I was thinking lavender," said Lily. "For the bridesmaids."

"Bridesmaids?" James asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lily's face darkened.

"Well, there may be only one . . ." she said quietly. "Petunia hasn't taken the news well at all."

Anne looked at Lily querulously.

"My sister," explained Lily. "Hates that I'm a witch."

Anne nodded, her mind still racing with thoughts of Sirius.

"But I Iwas/I wondering if you'd like to be a bridesmaid," Lily asked hesitantly.

Anne didn't respond.

"Oi, Warlow!" called James, and she jumped.

Lily stood from the sofa and sat down next to Anne, putting an arm around her.

"Sirius will be back," Lily said softly.

"He'd better, anyway," James laughed. "He's the best man!"

Anne smiled.

"And as I was saying, would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Lily asked.

Anne's eyes widened.

"Me?" she exclaimed. "But aren't you . . . don't you . . .I mean, don't feel obligated!"

"I don't," said Lily with a smile. "I'd love for you to be a bridesmaid. My sister won't have a thing to do with any of it, and you're the girl I see most these days anyway . . ."

Lily smiled at Anne hopefully.

"Of course, you don't have to," she added quickly.

"No!" said Anne. "I'd love to."

If only Severus could see her now.

It was hard for Anne to acquiesce to Lily's request. As much as she and Severus weren't getting on lately, she knew he was mad about Lily Evans. Still. Even after everything. Anne's being a part of Lily and James's wedding was like an endorsement of their relationship. She felt like a traitor.

But, Severus was away with his fellow Death Eaters. Severus was one of the wizards Anne was working so hard to fight against. He was one of the wizards that was after Sirius, possibly one of the reasons that Sirius wasn't back yet.

An hour passed. Lily cooed over dresses and flowers. It was going to be a beautiful, elaborate wedding. James in elegant dress robes, Lily in a white gown. Sirius would wear a tuxedo: Lily remembered how handsome he had looked when Anne had dressed him in one for Halloween. Lily pointed to various dresses, nudging Anne to pick one, but Anne's mind was elsewhere. Nausea was building slowly but steadily in her stomach. Where was Sirius?

The alarm sounded. The wards to the flat had been broken. It wouldn't be Sirius . . . he couldn't have set them off. The four of them all eyed each other very seriously, grabbing their wands and getting ready for an attack. James led the way, one arm behind him holding Lily's hand firmly. Anne walked after Lily with Remus standing protectively behind her, looking after her in Sirius's absence.

It was an attack. Somehow, word of their whereabouts had gotten out. When ten figures in dark robes and masks appeared in their home, the four realized how very serious this war had become. Severely outnumbered, the Order members had their wands ready for battle.

"I'm here for Warlow," hissed a voice from behind a mask. "Just hand her over and we'll go."

Anne was about to open her mouth, surrender herself, when James and Lily both stepped in front of her, wands pointing at the masked man who'd spoken.

"No," said Lily resolutely. "Absolutely not."

"Do not defy the Dark Lord," said another voice.

Remus had a hand grasping Anne's arm. Lily and James didn't move, just stood firmly in place scowling at the intruders. The masked man raised his wand, as did the nine accompanying him. Anne was shaking, her wand arm trembling, as they prepared to battle the Death Eaters, outnumbered more than two to one . . .


	44. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

Just as the hooded figure raised his wand to cast a curse, a jet of red light flashed from the doorway. Anne shrieked as the dark haired young man appeared, he was grinning as he enthusiastically cast hexes at the intruders.

The four Order members immediately joined in. Anne used every hex and jinx in her repertoire, which was quite extensive, giving one of the Death Eaters the same upside down tentacle/slug/tap dance combination she had given Sirius their first year at Hogwarts. Upon seeing her work, Sirius gave her a quick smirk before casting a shield to block a curse a Death Eater had sent his way.

The five Order members made quick work of the Death Eaters, but before they could manage to imprison any of the Death Eaters, a series of quiet pops and all ten instantly escaped from the flat.

Anne rushed to Sirius and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him passionately. Tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes. Anne hadn't realized how certain she had been that Sirius was captured or even killed. Seeing him, and the sudden heated battle, left her a mess of emotions.

"Come on, we'd better go," said James quickly.

"Where?" Lily asked, obviously quite shaken up over the battle.

"Peter's," James offered.

The other four nodded solemnly and Apparated to Peter Pettigrew's home where he still lived with his mother. Irma Pettigrew immediately had her wand out and pointed at them, but her face relaxed when she realized who they were.

"Oh, dear, you gave me a fright," murmured Peter's mother.

"Where's Peter?" asked Remus.

"I'm not sure," said Irma, pursing her lips. "What's happened? What's wrong?"

The five all looked at each other nervously.

"Anne's flat is no longer the headquarters," James said gravely.

"Merlin! Was there an attack? Is everyone alright?" cried Mrs. Pettigrew. "Where's Peter? I can't believe it!"

"There was an attack," Sirius answered quickly. "Everyone's fine. I haven't seen Peter."

"Oh, I've heard about attacks all over England, but never to someone so close to me!" sobbed Peter's mother, taking as many of them as she could into her arms. "I'm so worried! Where has Peter gone?"

"There's no reason to think he isn't perfectly fine," Remus said calmly. "The Death Eaters were at Anne's flat, and as far as we know, nowhere else."

Irma Pettigrew sniffed slightly but nodded, her blue eyes even more watery than usual. Anne was letting Sirius hold her closely, and Lily was doing the same thing with James.

"What I'm worried about," said James very softly, "is who else was there . . . besides Death Eaters . . ."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"Sirius," said Remus, "I think You-Know-Who was there."

Sirius's face went grey.

"I think so, too," Anne whispered. "One of them said to James, 'Do not defy the Dark Lord.' Why would he say that if You-Know-Who hadn't been there?"

"Defy the Dark Lord?" asked Sirius. "What were you doing to defy him?"

"Wouldn't hand Anne over," Lily said from her place in James's arms, her face buried in his chest.

Sirius's countenance changed once again, now a distinct anger bubbling up inside him as he pulled Anne even closer to him. He took a deep breath and looked at James seriously.

"Thank you," Sirius mouthed silently to James, and the same to Remus.

Both young men shook their heads dismissively. They were all three best friends. Each would have done the same for the other.

The fire roared to life and Peter stepped in, looking jittery and frightened.

"Peter!" sobbed Irma Pettigrew, rushing to him and embracing him in all her maternal glory. "I was so worried!"

"I'm fine, Mother," said Peter. "I wasn't even there . . ."

"There?" asked Remus. "You know about the attack already?"

Peter turned pink and froze for a moment.

"Yes, well . . . the wards around the flat were down . . . I knew that, so I just assumed . . ." babbled Peter. "That's why I came here so fast . . ."

Mrs. Pettigrew sniffed again.

"I'm babbling," Peter said nervously. "I was just so worried about all of you."

"We're fine," said James with a broad smile, letting Lily go for just a moment to pat Peter on the shoulder. "Thanks for worrying about us."

"It means a lot," Sirius added.

Peter nodded silently. His mother was fussing about in the kitchen making tea and finding some biscuits to serve the shaken up group.

"I love you," whispered Sirius into Anne's ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

When Severus heard Lucius Malfoy's words, or rather Lucius Malfoy repeating Anne's words, he felt sick. And when he heard that a group of ten Death Eaters had attacked her home in an attempt to capture her, he vomited.

The Dark Lord wanted Anne. The Dark Lord wanted Black even more, for with Bellatrix and Lucius constantly whispering in his ear, his ire for Black was almost as great as theirs. Severus knew that the decision to attack Anne's flat had been a sudden one; as soon as it was discovered that Anne Warlow's home was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a team had quickly been assembled to attack it. Capturing Anne would have just been a bonus. Then, Black would have played right into their hands.

Severus was secretly very glad the plan hadn't worked. He knew only too well what would happen to Anne if she was taken.

It was the first time Severus used Occlumency against the Dark Lord. He didn't want the Dark Lord to know that he still cared deeply about his cousin, still loved her. And he didn't want the Dark Lord to know how proud, how thankful he was that Lily Evans had stood in front of Anne, defied the most powerful wizard in the world to protect her. He didn't want the Dark Lord to know that he still loved Lily, too.

The Dark Lord was furious, now. His first true attempt to dissolve the pathetic resistance movement had been thwarted. He hated Sirius Black. He hated Anne Warlow. And now, he hated James Potter and Lily Evans. Severus saw the raw hatred in him. Severus knew his own onyx eyes were expressionless, and as he closed his mind tightly, he stared into the Dark Lord's red pupils and knew his eyes did not betray him. They didn't reveal the caring, loving feelings he held in his heart for Lily and for Anne, feelings that he hid away for good when he joined the Death Eaters.

And in Severus's coal black eyes, the Dark Lord saw nothing.


	45. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

"This isn't how I wanted my wedding to be," sniffed Lily.

"Well, You-Know-Who has almost as big a target on you and James now as he does on me and Sirius," said Anne as she fiddled with Lily's hair.

Lily sniffled and nodded. Anne was twirling a lock of Lily's red hair around her wand. Lily's mother, Rose, was adjusting the veil. They had hurried the wedding plans along after the attack. It was too dangerous for them to have a big wedding, like Lily wanted. It would be like hanging a huge neon sign that said, "If you're looking to kill James and Lily, right this way!" So the plans had been rushed and the event would be simple and quiet. Lily hadn't even had time to buy a wedding dress, she was wearing the same gown Anne had worn when she dressed as an opera singer for Halloween, charmed to be white. When her hair was finished, she stood.

"Lily, you look beautiful," whispered Rose, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Lily smiled, a tear leaking from her eyes.

"I wish we could have waited a few more days," said Lily. "But I understand."

Lily had wanted to have the wedding the Saturday after Anne's flat had been attacked, but it was impossible. James refused to get married without Remus, one of his best friends, there to see it. Saturday was the full moon. It was then that they told Lily what Remus was. She was surprised, but not shocked. It seemed to make sense, to fit into place. Remus had been heartbroken knowing that it was his fault Lily's wedding, the most important day of her life, had to happen two days earlier than she wanted. But Lily understood. She loved Remus just as much as James did, and it wouldn't be a marriage if he wasn't there to see it.

"Come on," whispered Anne. "It's time to go."

"Aren't you terrified?" asked Sirius as he shrugged into his tuxedo jacket.

"Would you be terrified if you were marrying Anne?" James replied, straightening his tie.

Sirius smiled.

"No," he admitted. "Not at all."

James grinned and nodded. The clock on the wall called out the time and James took a deep breath. Sirius clapped him on the back and led him out into the tiny makeshift chapel they'd put together hastily for the wedding. When the enchanted piano began to play, James and Sirius walked in together.

The audience was small and sparse. Lily's mother sat in the front row. James's mum sat on the opposite side of the aisle, a symbolic place saved for James's father, who had passed away the year before. Peter's parents were in attendance, as was Anne's father. Frank and Alice Longbottom were in the second row, and Peter and Remus sat behind them, smiling at James as he took his place at the front. He stood there next to Sirius, and the door opened.

Anne walked in first wearing a plain but lovely lavender dress. Sirius winked at her when she took her place up front. And when Lily appeared in the chapel, James nearly collapsed right then. She was so beautiful. He was so lucky. He could see tears shining on her cheeks as her father walked her down the short aisle in the cramped chapel.

Dumbledore was the officiant. It was quite fitting, a wizard who had watched them grow from eleven year old children who despised each other to eighteen year old young adults who were deeply in love.

"I promise to be your husband, to care about you forever. I promise to be a good father to our children," said James with a grin as he read the vows he had written. "I promise not to be an arrogant prat."

Sirius tried to conceal a snorted laugh, and Lily giggled.

"I promise to honor you, to love you, and to cherish you for the rest of our lives," he said quietly.

Lily was crying as she read her vows to James, and Anne had to wipe a stray tear from her eyes as she watched the pair of them share their first kiss as husband and wife.

"May I now introduce to everyone, for the first time," announced Dumbledore with a happy twinkle in his eyes, "Mr. and Mrs. James Potter!"

Everyone in the tiny makeshift chapel stood to applaud the happy couple. The reception was to be held at Anne's father's home, a Portkey had been arranged in secret to transport the small group. Everyone clung to the empty beer bottle and were immediately transported to the beautiful estate in Wales.

It was a small but nice affair. The Warlows' house elves were bustling around with champagne and snacks for the guests. Lily looked radiant in her long, slim white gown. James was beaming with happiness. Seren Warlow was keeping a sharp eye on Sirius, who seemed rather nervous, though Anne brushed it off with a laugh.

"So where are we moving the headquarters?" asked James quietly when all four of the Marauders were together.

"How about here?" offered Peter, gazing around.

"We can't ask the Warlows to give more than they have," Remus replied, shaking his head.

"I agree," said James.

"Where are you guys going to be living?" Sirius asked James.

Peter perked up at this question.

"With my mum for now," James replied. "Her house is protected better than most anywhere, Fidelius Charm even. And with You-Know-Who hell bent on getting revenge on me and Lily for 'defying' him, I'd rather not take chances."

Sirius nodded.

"What about you and Anne?" James asked.

"Shh!" hissed Sirius. "I don't want her dad to hear!"

The other three laughed.

"My Uncle Alphard gave me some money. We've got a flat outside London. Remus is gonna shack up with us," Sirius answered, inclining his head toward his sandy-haired friend.

"Well, keep safe," said James seriously. "All of you."

They all nodded resolutely. The party was breaking up; guests were beginning to leave. A few other Portkeys had been set up to send everyone back to London. James and Lily were about to leave when Anne stopped them.

"Wait, wait!" she said. "I've got to get a picture!"

Lily and James smiled and stood together, and Lily paused to try and smooth James's untidy hair, which wasn't cooperating in the slightest.

"Sirius! Get into the picture!" Anne said happily. "You're the best man!"

With a shove from Remus, Sirius reluctantly stood next to them. Lily took James's arm and they both smiled jubilantly. Sirius stood next to them with his hands clasped in front of him, grinning despite himself. Anne snapped the picture, and James and Lily left to spend their first night together as husband and wife.


End file.
